


La théorie des âmes sœurs

by StarTwins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually a french work, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, Armin is pure, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Is In Denial, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa is too good for this world, Mystery, Organized Crime, Petra is a sweetheart, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins
Summary: [RÉINCARNATION AU] Lorsque le lycée d'Eren, Armin et Mikasa est mystérieusement incendié, les trois amis intègrent le réputé Institut Trost. Ils découvriront vite qu'un groupe d'élèves surdoués menés par un certain Levi règne sur le lycée et exerce une politique élitiste. Eren et ses amis parviendront-ils à leur tenir tête, et à remporter la fameuse bourse d'études convoitée de tous?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l’écriture de cette fiction, si ce n’est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux. 
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Alors, certains d'entre vous auront surement déjà lu cette fiction, mais je sais qu'il existe des gens qui viennent lire exclusivement sur AO3, alors j'ai décidé de la poster ici aussi. Il s’agit d’un univers alternatif qui n’en est pas réellement un puisque c’est un UA « réincarnation ». L’histoire se déroule dans l'univers canon, mais à notre époque. L’intrigue est un peu longue mais ça deviendra déjà plus intéressant dans un ou deux chapitres. Pour ceux qui penseront que je blablate un peu, souvenez-vous que le moindre détail peut être clé. ;)
> 
> Cette histoire est déjà forte de douze chapitre, que je posterai régulièrement (un par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, je pense) jusqu'à ce que je n'en n'aie plus d'avance. A ce moment-là, ça ralentira. 
> 
> Je pense que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire, du coup, voici le prologue. Bonne lecture !

La température ambiante était représentative d’une soirée de septembre dans la banlieue de Tokyo. L’air était doux, et une brise rafraichissante caressait les arbres plantés le long des rues. La pénombre était défiée par le scintillement des étoiles, et la lueur des réverbères répondait à celle des élégantes maisons aux fenêtres éclairées. Il était déjà minuit passé, mais les derniers effluves de l’été incitaient les gens à rester éveillés plus tard que de coutume, si bien que des bribes de conversations provenant des habitations et des jardins venaient s’échouer dans le quartier désert. Presque désert.

En bordure du quartier, dans la cour du complexe scolaire « Lycée Shiganshina », une silhouette imposante progressait péniblement vers le grand portail de l’entrée. Le directeur de l’établissement, un homme bedonnant d’une quarantaine d’années à la calvitie naissante, venait de terminer sa journée après avoir bouclé des affaires importantes au prix de quelques heures supplémentaires (Cas de délinquance. Dégradation de matériel couteux. Saloperie de gosses.), et se dirigeait à présent vers sa voiture, garée sur le bord de la chaussée.

Monsieur Balto était un homme nerveux. Son enfance, qu’il avait passée martyrisé par ses frères aînés et brimé par ses camarades de classe, l’avait modelé en un individu stressé et alerte au moindre élément perturbateur qui viendrait déséquilibrer son existence.  Il en était venu à haïr les enfants, mais paradoxalement, savait comment composer avec eux. Ainsi, adulte, il avait fini par occuper le poste de directeur d’établissement scolaire. Une profession morne assortie à un mariage raté et une progéniture désobéissante. Mais le véritable ennemi de Monsieur Balto était le suivant : sa surcharge pondérale. Constamment anxieux, il avait adopté la terrible habitude de se consoler avec de la nourriture malsaine, en vertigineuses quantités. La sonnette d’alarme avait été tirée cinq ans auparavant par son médecin traitant, qui tentait de le prévenir des dangers d’un tel surpoids. Il pesait alors plus de 140 kilos. Mais il ne tint pas compte à temps de ces mises en garde. Aussi, son corps, ne supportant plus les maltraitances qui lui étaient infligées, eut tôt fait de l’abandonner, organe après organe, muscle après muscle : calculs rénaux, hernies discales, diabète… Après une interminable succession de traitements inefficaces et trop onéreux au goût du pingre individu, ce dernier débuta une descente aux enfers – opérations, dettes, accidents cardio-vasculaires – qui se solda par le seul moyen qui lui resta d’endiguer la douleur : la drogue.

Il avait familiarisé avec un soir, éméché à la sortie d’un bar, en compagnie de quelques collègues qu’il avait passé des heures à accabler de ses problèmes personnels. L’un d’eux, à l’apogée de leurs déboires, lorsque des coupelles de saké s’accumulaient sur la table, lui avait tendu ce qu’il lui assurait être de l’héroïne pure, un « truc infaillible contre la douleur, tu vas voir ». Il l’avait accepté, signant sa dépendance aux substances illicites pour les années à venir. Les effets de la drogue apaisant radicalement ses souffrances, il avait rapidement trouvé des vendeurs auprès desquels il se fournissait régulièrement. Mais, s’il avait trouvé une échappatoire à ses ennuis de santé, sa vie n’en était devenue que plus angoissante. Jamais son secret ne devait être révélé au grand jour. Sa réputation serait ruinée et il en perdrait son emploi. Ni son aigrie d’épouse ni ses enfants irresponsables n’avaient connaissance de ses clandestines affaires.

L’homme atteignit enfin le portail de fer qu’il ouvrit à l’aide de son trousseau de clés, avant de se figer brusquement. Il était persuadé d’avoir vu une ombre se mouvoir furtivement près de sa voiture. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, alerte. Il  avait certainement rêvé ou vu un chat. Il finit par se détourner, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Monsieur Balto avait quelques soucis, ces derniers temps. Ces anciennes dettes médicales s’étaient ajoutées à de nouvelles, liées majoritairement aux frasques de son fils, qui l’avaient amené à prendre du retard dans le paiement de ses fournisseurs. Ces derniers, qui, jusque-là, lui avaient paru être les gens les plus sympathiques et compatissants du monde, étaient subitement devenus successivement pressants, agressifs et finalement menaçants. Après quelques messages inquiétants, il avait commencé à recevoir des lettres à son bureau, puis chez lui, qui menaçaient à tout moment d’être découvertes par sa femme. Il avait réellement cessé de dormir la nuit, à partir du moment où il avait trouvé un oiseau mort dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Il referma le portail, s’approcha de son véhicule et le déverrouilla pour s’asseoir sur le siège conducteur. Il poussa un glapissement effrayé lorsque qu’une voix s’éleva soudain, bien trop près de lui :

« - Salut, bouboule.

Un individu était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture. Monsieur Balto envisagea un instant de s’enfuir en démarrant en trombe, mais les deux personnes qui surgirent à leur tour de la pénombre pour l’encercler l’en dissuadèrent.

\- Tu croyais qu’on allait attendre encore combien de temps que tu viennes nous payer, gros lard ? demanda le premier, un homme d’âge moyen, maigre et chauve.

\- Notre boss n’est pas du genre patient, renchérit cette fois-ci une femme, qui transportait un sac.

Le directeur sortit lentement de sa voiture, les mains crispées sur son pantalon trop serré, le visage luisant de sueur. Il osa émettre un petit rire nerveux qui sonna jaune.

\- Voyons, messieurs, vous ne doutez tout de même pas de mon honnêteté ?

Le troisième homme de main sortit un couteau à cran de sa poche. Il s’approcha lentement de lui, rayant profondément de flanc de la voiture au passage.

\- Je vous jure que je vais payer, implora-t-il en reculant, tout semblant d’assurance oublié. Ce n’est qu’un léger contretemps, une histoire de flux bancaires, je vais avoir l’argent.

Il se rassainit légèrement en voyant l’homme abaisser son arme, et fut donc surpris lorsqu’un violent coup de poing à la tête le fit tomber assis par terre. 

\- Des flux bancaires ? Il se fout de ma gueule ? cracha l’individu.

\- Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps ! supplia-t-il en s’agrippant aux genoux de son agresseur.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit la femme ouvrir son sac.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- On va s’assurer que le message passe bien, cette fois-ci, lui répondit-elle vicieusement.

Elle sortit plusieurs objets que Balto identifia avec horreur comme étant des explosifs rudimentaires.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous jure que j’ai compris ! Je vais payer ! cria-t-il en se relevant et en tirant la femme par le coude, ce qui lui valut un nouvel uppercut à la mâchoire.

Dans un élan de courage, il revint à la charge et tenta de faire trébucher l’homme chauve, qui le renvoya au sol d’un violent coup de pied dans le nez. Etourdi et impuissant, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et ne put qu’assister à l’embrasement de l’établissement scolaire, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il voyait son existence partir en cendres avec les bâtiments. Il n’entendit que vaguement l’un des mercenaires le mettre en garde, une dernière fois.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera ta maison. Nous savons où tu habites, alors tu devrais nous payer sans tarder. »


	2. L'illustre Institut de Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l’écriture de cette fiction, si ce n’est un immense plaisir. Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à ce cher Hajime Isayama, et le scénario de cette fiction sort de ma tête. Il est donc un peu poussiéreux.

Dans une calme et coquette allée du quartier Shiganshina, Eren Jaeger se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant et haletant, il se redressa dans son lit et entreprit de scruter son entourage pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Le décor familier de sa chambre le calma rapidement et il se détendit, prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations. Jetant un regard au calendrier accroché au-dessus de son bureau, il soupira.

Quinze septembre. La rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Bien qu’Eren n’affectionnât pas particulièrement cette période de l’année, elle n’était pourtant pas pour autant de nature à lui donner des cauchemars aussi violents que celui qu’il venait de faire. Encore sonné par le contenu terrifiant de son rêve, il se releva lentement pour quitter son lit, en quête de vêtements. À peine eut-il atteint son armoire que la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une jeune fille brune.

« - Eren, dépêche-toi. Tu es déjà en retard, le réprimanda sa sœur Mikasa, déjà toute habillée. Maman dit que tu te débrouilleras pour le petit déjeuner si tu n’es pas en bas dans cinq minutes.

\- Sors d’ici, Mikasa ! s’exclama Eren, rougissant.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un caleçon, il tenta vainement de se cacher derrière le battant de la penderie. Peine perdue. Si Mikasa était sa sœur, elle avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme sa mère. Une manie agaçante, mais qu’il supportait tant bien que mal car elle l’avait à de nombreuses reprises tiré de situations fâcheuses. La jeune fille s’approcha de l’armoire et entreprit de choisir elle-même les vêtements de son frère.

\- Tiens. Douche-toi, mets ça et dépêche-toi de descendre. »

Se gardant bien de la remercier, il lui arracha les vêtements des mains et partit s’enfermer dans la salle de bains. Quinze minutes plus tard, il apparut dans le salon. Comme à chaque fois qu’il était perturbé par un mauvais rêve, il prit le temps de redécouvrir le décor rassurant de sa maison. Il s’agissait d’une demeure de style oriental, mais les influences de leurs origines européennes étaient bien présentes. Photos de famille, livres, objets décoratifs, le moindre détail rappelait que la famille d’Eren était allemande, et avait emménagé à Tokyo plus de quinze ans auparavant, alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. De ce fait, le jeune homme parlait  japonais aussi bien qu’il maîtrisait l’allemand et avait pu s’intégrer rapidement à la société nippone. Pourtant, ses parents l’avaient toujours inscrit dans des établissements scolaires pour étrangers, qui respectaient le rythme scolaire et les coutumes des pays occidentaux. Eren ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce genre de détail. Il était heureux ici, tout comme sa famille. Il avait sa vie et ses amis, qu’il aurait n’échangés pour rien au monde.

Mikasa ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le salon pour voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Avisant son teint pâle, elle le questionna :

« - Encore ce cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Une seule chose l’attirait inexorablement vers l’Europe. D’aussi loin qu’il puisse se souvenir, Eren avait toujours été sujet à d’affreux cauchemars, auxquels personne ne trouvait d’explication rationnelle. Lorsqu’il était enfant, le pédiatre avait diagnostiqué des terreurs nocturnes, et avait expliqué que le phénomène disparaitrait au fur et à mesure qu’il grandirait. Ce qui ne s’était jamais produit. Le jeune homme demeurait persuadé que les réponses à ses questions se trouveraient peut-être de là où lui-même venait.

Il passa devant Mikasa pour rejoindre la cuisine, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Viens, j’ai faim.

\- Eren ! Mikasa ! appela une voix paniquée depuis la cuisine.

\- Maman ?! »

Alarmés par le ton urgent de leur mère, ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Carla Jaeger, une belle femme brune d’une quarantaine d’années, se tenait immobile, debout devant la télévision de la cuisine. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, elle avait l’air choqué. Elle augmenta le volume sonore en les voyant arriver. Il s’agissait du journal télévisé régional, qui diffusait les évènements importants survenus durant les dernières heures écoulées.

_«  L’incendie, selon les sources, se serait déclaré aux environs de une heure du matin à l’ouest du quartier Shiganshina. Bien que rapidement maîtrisé puis éteint par les agents de sécurité les plus proches, il aurait eu le temps de ravager le bâtiment dans lequel s’est produit le départ de feu, le Lycée Shiganshina. Si les autorités ne déplorent pour le moment aucune victime, les dégâts matériels sont, eux, des plus conséquents. Le proviseur de l’établissement, Monsieur K. Balto, n’a pas souhaité s’exprimer sur cette affaire. L’origine de l’incendie n’a pas encore été déterminée, mais les spécialistes penchent sur la piste de… »_

Eren n’en revenait pas. Le lycée dans lequel sa sœur et lui étaient scolarisés était parti en fumée pendant la nuit. Des images du triste spectacle apparaissaient à présent sur l’écran. Il ne restait effectivement plus grand-chose du complexe scolaire, réduit à quelques ruines calcinées. L’estomac du garçon se noua à la vue de ces images. Voir l’école brûler était le fantasme commun de nombreux enfants, mais ils n’étaient plus des enfants. Qu’allaient-ils faire à présent ? Qu’allaient-ils devenir sans établissement scolaire l’année de leur diplôme ? Sans compter les heureux souvenirs qu’il gardait des moments partagés avec ses amis au sein de ce lycée et qui s’envolaient avec lui, rendant Eren nostalgique. Qu’avait-il pu se passer ? se demanda-t-il. L’établissement était relativement moderne et bien équipé, le système de sécurité aurait dû prévenir ce genre d’accident.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et sa sœur.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

Sa mère défroissa son tablier, hésitante.

\- Je… je ne sais pas encore, trésor. Ils n’ont pas encore installé de numéro d’urgence à contacter pour les parents d’élèves, et aucune réunion n’a l’air d’être prévue. Il faut attendre. Et votre père qui ne rentrera pas de son voyage d’affaires avant plusieurs jours…

Elle soupira et se massa les tempes. Aussi calme que de coutume, Mikasa saisit la main de Carla et la caressa.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution. Ils ne peuvent pas laisser trois cents élèves dans cette situation. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps de se retourner. Je peux appeler la mairie pour en savoir plus, si tu le souhaites.

Avant que qui que ce soit n’eut pu réagir, des coups timides furent frappés à la porte d’entrée.

\- Armin », déclarèrent Eren et Mikasa avec certitude. 

Mme Jaeger alla ouvrir la porte d’entrée, ses deux enfants sur les talons. Un jeune homme blond avec de grands yeux bleus attendait docilement sous le porche. Sa respiration saccadée indiquait qu’il avait couru pour rejoindre le domicile Jaeger.

Armin Arlert était le meilleur ami d’Eren et de Mikasa depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Originaire d’Europe tout comme eux, il avait grandi dans le même quartier que la famille d’Eren, seul avec son grand-père. Les seules connaissances que le petit blond avait de ses parents se limitaient aux circonstances de leur mort : ces derniers avaient péri dans un crash aérien alors qu’il n’était qu’un bébé. Il avait donc grandi élevé par son grand-père, dans une modestie proche de la pauvreté.

« - Bonjour Mme Jaeger, la salua-t-il en acceptant l’invitation à entrer. Avez-vous regardé le journal télévisé ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

\- On vient de le voir à l’instant, répondit Eren. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Qu’en pense ton grand-père ?

\- Il est un peu dépassé par les évènements, avoua Armin avec embarras. Je m’occupe seul de ma scolarité et des formalités depuis que nous sommes entrés au collège.

Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que le jeune homme essayait de leur dire qu’il se retrouvait seul face à cet imprévu.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, mon chéri, lui dit affectueusement Carla en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je vais m’occuper de toi en même temps que d’Eren et Mikasa. Un de plus ou de moins, la belle affaire ! s’esclaffa-t-elle.

Devant son air mal assuré, elle hésita avant d’ajouter :

\- L’argent ne sera pas un problème, ne t’en fais pas.

Le concerné redressa légèrement sa nuque, comme libéré d’un poids.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, Mme Jaeger…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, le coupa Mikasa.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. La maîtresse de maison sortit un petit portable de sa poche et décrocha.

\- Allô, Carla Jaeger.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Bonjour, Hannes ! Comment vas-tu ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Son expression redevint sérieuse. 

\- Oui, nous venons de l’apprendre. C’est terrible, c’est-ce pas ?...Non, Il n’y a pas encore eu de consignes. …Non. Pas encore... Oui ?...En effet, en effet. … Que dis-tu ? s’enquit-elle soudain, surprise.

Elle l’écouta un moment, la joie se peignant sur sa figure au fur et à mesure de ce qu’elle entendait. Elle se précipita sur un buffet pour saisir un crayon et une feuille sur laquelle elle se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

\- D’accord, je note. Je vais m’en occuper immédiatement. Ils prendront la suite des formalités ? Parfait. … Oui, très bien. Et pour Armin ?… Merveilleux ! Merci infiniment, Hannes.  C’est idiot, voyons. Tu n’as aucune dette envers qui que ce soit. Je te tiens informé de l’avancement de la situation.

Elle raccrocha, enchantée, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Mes enfants, j’ai une excellente nouvelle. Vous vous souvenez de Hannes ?

\- Je… crois ? répondit vaguement Eren, les yeux plissés dans un effort de concentration.

Mikasa soupira.

\- Mais si. Le prof avec une moustache bizarre.

\- Mikasa ! la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ah, ouais ! s’exclama Eren. Papa a sauvé sa femme d’un infarctus, c’est ça ?

\- En effet, approuva Carla. Il est resté en contact avec nous depuis ce qui s’est passé. Il se trouve qu’il enseigne à l’Institut de Trost. Il a appris comme nous l’incendie du lycée Shiganshina, et il assure qu’il peut vous faire admettre tous les trois dans l’une de ses classes en sous-effectif !

\- L’Institut de Trost ? Tu veux qu’on aille chez les gosses de riches ?! s’exclama son fils.

\- Je t’en prie Eren, ne commence pas. La priorité absolue est de vous scolariser le plus vite possible, déclara-t-elle avec sévérité, les mains sur les hanches, exaspérée par la puérilité de son fils. Et puis tu exagères, ce lycée recrute tous types d’élèves, indépendamment de leurs origines. J’ai toujours entendu dire qu’ils ont les professeurs les plus compétents de la ville, ajouta-t-elle, l’air soudain rêveur. J’aurais aimé pouvoir vous inscrire là-bas, mais j’avais peur que leurs critères de sélection soient trop sévères pour le dossier d’Eren, et je voulais que Mikasa reste avec lui pour le surveiller.

\- Je te remercie, répondit sarcastiquement Eren, tandis que Armin pouffait dans son dos.

Sa mère l’ignora et commença à s’affairer de tous les côtés.

\- Il n’y a plus de temps à perdre, dit-elle en attrapant son sac à main. Je vous emmène tous les trois là-bas pour vous inscrire. Nous allons prendre le métro, pour que vous puissiez mémoriser le trajet à l’ avenir. Armin, je vais appeler ton grand-père pour l’informer de tout ça.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire ! répondit précipitamment le petit blond, subitement nerveux. Je vous assure, ce n’est pas la peine.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est qu’un coup de téléphone. Il faut tout de même que je le prévienne.

Elle se saisit de nouveau de son portable et composa un numéro. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, surprise.

\- On nous a coupé le téléphone, avoua Armin, le visage écarlate. De toute façon, je vais faire un détour. Je dois récupérer des documents pour l’inscription, à la maison.

\- … Nous allons t’accompagner », répondit Carla, mortifiée. 

**_XXX_ **

« - Tu as encore fait ce rêve ?

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le métro, après un détour chez Armin qui ne les avait pas invités à entrer dans la maison, les inquiétant davantage sur la situation financière du vieil homme et de son petit-fils. « Il n’y a qu’une dizaine de minutes de trajet depuis Shiganshina pour rejoindre Trost », les avait informés Carla.

\- Oui, répondit Eren en chuchotant, penché vers son ami assis sur le siège en face de lui. C’est le même que d’habitude. Les monstres bizarres avec des têtes énormes, les cris, le feu et tous ces gens qui meurent. Alors j’essaie de courir, mais je ne sais même pas où je suis et ce que je dois faire. Et je peux sentir l’odeur du sang, comme si tout ça était réel.

\- Et… le reste ?

\- Non, soupira Eren. Heureusement. J’ai évité le pire.

La sonnerie du réveil, ce matin-là, avait en effet, comme de coutume, interrompu son rêve.  Ce qu’Armin appelait « le reste », et qui constituait la seconde partie de son rêve, contenait des scènes troublantes et effrayantes qui laissaient toujours Eren bouleversé au réveil, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi. Fort heureusement, il ne subissait cette partie du cauchemar que très rarement.

\- Moi, je dis que tu devrais consulter un psychanalyste, intervint distraitement Mikasa, plongée dans un roman policier.

\- Et moi, je dis que tu devrais arrêter de conseiller des trucs que tu sors tout droit de tes bouquins, répliqua son frère avec agacement, gagnant un regard noir de la jeune fille.

\- Nous descendons à cet arrêt. » Les interpella leur mère, accrochée à la rampe verticale. 

Une fois sortis du métro, ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée où s’alignaient des maisons plus belles les unes que les autres, dans des jardins impeccablement entretenus. Parmi les quartiers qui entouraient le centre-ville de Tokyo, Trost était l’un des plus aisés. On y trouvait les classes supérieures, les professions libérales et les cadres. Bien qu’ayant les moyens de mener un tel niveau de vie,  la famille d’Eren n’avait jamais souhaité emménager dans ce quartier. « C’est une sorte de secte, Eren, lui avait un jour expliqué son père. On entre difficilement dans cette communauté sans connaître quelqu’un qui en fait déjà partie. De plus, toutes nos relations vivent à Shiganshina. Nous n’avons aucune raison de déménager ».

« - Si j’en crois mon GPS, il faut tourner à droite, les informa Carla, les yeux rivés sur l’écran de son téléphone. Mince, je ne comprends rien à ce truc.

\- Je crois que c’est ici, indiqua Mikasa en saisissant le coude de sa mère.

Elle pointa du doigt un immense bâtiment derrière un grand portail de fer forgé ouvert. Bouche bée, ils longèrent le muret pour s’arrêter devant l’entrée. Il s’agissait d’un grand ensemble de bâtiments d’influence occidentale, en pierres blanches. « Un vrai labyrinthe », songea Eren. Sur le côté se devinait un grand parc verdoyant. Le soleil brillait fort, et un peu partout, les étudiants qui n’avaient pas cours – ou qui étaient en retard – circulaient dans l’enceinte de l’établissement ou vaquaient à leur occupations, seuls ou en petits groupes.

\- C’est un beau monument, commenta Carla, la main en visière. Beaucoup de cachet.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas là-dedans, protesta Eren. Regardez, continua-t-il-en toisant les élèves qui passaient devant eux. Ils ont tous des têtes d’héritiers de Rothschild, on va être-

\- Tu feras ce qu’on te dira de faire », le coupa Mikasa en le saisissant par l’oreille, une habitude empruntée à sa mère. 

Ils risquèrent quelques pas à l’intérieur de l’enceinte. Leur mère interpella un étudiant d’apparence relativement ordinaire pour lui demander la direction de l’administration. Le jeune homme, un aimable garçon brun au visage maculé de tâches de rousseurs, leur indiqua le chemin à grand renfort de sourires _Colgate_ qui ne firent qu’attiser la méfiance d’Eren.

Ils pénétrèrent le premier bâtiment et à mi-chemin dans le hall d’entrée, un grand homme blond les interpella. Il fallut quelques secondes à Eren pour reconnaitre le fameux Hannes, leur grand sauveur.

Le professeur s’approcha d’eux et saisit chaleureusement les mains de Carla.

« - Quel plaisir de te revoir, Hannes ! s’exclama-t-elle avec joie. Comment va ton épouse ?

\- Elle se porte à merveille, lui assura-t-il avant de se tourner vers trois adolescents.

\- Comme ils ont grandi, Carla ! Héhé, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, Eren, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du  garçon. Et Mikasa, plus belle que jamais !

Le visage de la jeune fille resta totalement dépourvu d’expression, mais ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

\- Et toi, Armin, grand bonhomme ! Comment va ton grand-père ?

\- Il va bien, merci, répondit timidement le petit blond.

\- Toujours aussi discret, s’amusa Hannes. J’ai appris l’incendie de Shiganshina par un collègue ce matin-même, reprit-il en se tournant vers la mère de famille. Evidemment, j’ai pensé à vous tout de suite. Il reste des places disponibles dans la classe dont je suis responsable. Je n’aurai aucun problème à vous la faire intégrer, une de mes amis travaille à l’administration. Vous pourrez même commencer les cours dès demain.

\- Vous entendez ça, les enfants ? s’exclama Carla.

Elle se tourna et balaya du regard les trois visages tournés vers elle – celui réjoui d’Armin, l’expression soulagée de Mikasa et la mine renfrognée d’Eren.

\- Venez, reprit Hannes. Nous allons régler tout ça. Ensuite je vous donnerai vos uniformes et la liste du matériel à avoir.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, ironisa Eren.

**_XXX_ **

Il ne fallut pas plus d’une heure pour régler les modalités d’inscription d’urgence. Une fois en possession de la liste des fournitures nécessaires, ils rejoignirent le centre-ville en traînant derrière eux un Eren récalcitrant. « Qu’est-ce qu’il leur faut de plus qu’à Shiganshina, sérieusement ? » Là-bas, ils passèrent une partie de leur après-midi à se procurer notamment une tenue de sport complète, mais également, à leur grande surprise, une mallette d’ustensiles de cuisine, un instrument de musique de leur choix parmi ceux proposés et des gants de jardinage. « Trost n’est pas un établissement scolaire comme les autres, leur avait expliqué Carla. L’objectif et de dispenser un enseignement des plus complets possible. Là-bas, les options ne sont pas facultatives. Vous allez avoir des cours de cuisine et de botanique au même titre que les mathématiques. » Armin semblait de bonne humeur. En effet, la qualité de son dossier scolaire et son statut d’élève boursier lui avaient permis d’obtenir une généreuse bourse « fournitures scolaires » grâce à laquelle il put s’acheter un ordinateur portable décent et une calculatrice scientifique.

Ils firent un détour pour raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui, décidèrent d’un point de rencontre pour le lendemain, puis retournèrent à leur domicile. Mikasa décida de se renseigner un peu plus sur l’institut dont ils faisaient désormais partie. Elle apprit notamment sur le site officiel que Trost, en plus d’être un lycée, proposait également des formations supérieures, allant jusqu’à cinq ans après le diplôme de fin de lycée. Son attention fut cependant rapidement détournée lorsque Carla s’évertua à obliger Eren à essayer l’uniforme. Il s’agissait d’un classique ensemble noir et vert. La couleur variait selon la classe de l’élève, si bien qu’ils avaient vu des étudiants porter du rouge, du jaune, du bleu et de l’orange.

« - Tu ne sais toujours pas quand va rentrer papa ? demanda le jeune homme alors qu’ils étaient tous attablés, à l’heure du dîner.

\- Non, chéri, soupira Carla. Je sais seulement qu’il a eu quelques contretemps avec le laboratoire de Kyoto. Mais ce sera très vite réglé, les rassura-t-elle. Il se réjouit de savoir que vous allez étudier à Trost. Le fils d’un de ses collègues y est également scolarisé. Il n’en dit que du bien.

\- Me voilà rassuré, grogna son fils. Nous avons tant en commun avec un fils de propriétaire de laboratoire pharmaceutique. Il s’appelle _Charles-Édouard de la Truffe_ , non ? »

Sa mère lui assena un coup sur la tête.

Plus tard, alors qu’Eren, habillé d’un vieux T-shirt de _Muse,_ était occupé à régler son réveil, assis sur son lit, Mikasa passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Devant son silence, il finit par relever la tête et croisa son beau regard anxieux. La peur s’y lisait, celle qu’il ne voulait plus jamais voir dans ses yeux.

\- Mika, soupira-t-il. Tout va bien. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Tu ne devrais pas t’inquiéter comme ça. J’ai l’air de m’inquiéter, moi ? Non. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui et elle vint s’y asseoir. Il attendit patiemment qu’elle trouve les mots.

\- Demain, nous allons rencontrer plein de gens nouveaux. Tu es si sociable Eren, tu vas te faire beaucoup d’amis, continua-t-elle, l’air soudain plus agité. Et si tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec toi ? Et si tu avais honte de – je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, Eren…

\- Bien sûr que tu es parfaite, la coupa Eren en souriant. C’est justement ça qui fait peur aux gens. Tu dois apprendre à vivre pour toi, Mikasa.

Il tira sur son bras pour qu’elle pose la tête sur son épaule et caressa ses cheveux, un geste de tendresse très rare.

\- Ce n’est pas grave si tu n’es pas la meilleure absolument partout, ou si tu fais quelque chose en désaccord avec l’avis de maman et papa, ou d’Armin et moi. Tu ne nous décevras jamais, nous sommes ta famille.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Non, Mikasa, on est trop vieux pour – d’accord, d’accord », céda-t-il devant son air implorant. 

Ils finirent par veiller beaucoup plus tard que prévu, discutant, se moquant des élèves modèles de l’Institut Trost et regardant de vieilles photos sur l’ordinateur d’Eren. Lorsque le jeune homme commença à s’endormir, la chaleur diffuse de sa sœur dans son dos, la perspective de changer d’environnement ne lui parut plus si pénible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire, et n’ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail sous tous ses aspects. Bonne soirée !


	3. Un air de "déjà vu"

Le feu. Le feu ravageait les maisons sur son passage, projetant les immenses ombres menaçantes des monstres aux visages humains qui progressaient lentement, tranquillement entre les habitations. Mais Eren s’en moquait. Il entendait à peine les cris de terreur assourdissants que poussaient les gens qu’il voyait fuir dans les rues moyenâgeuses. Ces cris de détresse ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec le désespoir qu’il ressentait lui-même au fond du cœur. Il était allongé au sol sur son flanc gauche, sale et poisseux de sang, et chacun de ses membres lui faisait endurer l’enfer. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Plus rien n’avait d’importance, à part la silhouette couchée face à lui.

Il s’agissait d’un homme. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années, de petite taille, avec un beau visage. Son état était encore plus misérable que le sien. Son corps était brisé, broyé, et formait des angles improbables. Il ne bougeait plus. Seule sa respiration difficile soulevait légèrement son thorax. De ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, il contemplait Eren avec tant de chaleur au fond du regard, que le jeune homme en avait envie de pleurer. L’individu eut un léger sursaut de souffrance et ses cheveux de jais tombèrent devant sa figure. Eren voulut lever une main ensanglantée pour les écarter, mais une douleur fulgurante l’en dissuada. Baissant les yeux, il s’aperçut que l’os de son bras avait déchiré sa chair et ressortait à l’air libre.

Soudain, il lui sembla que l’on venait de prononcer son prénom. Il fixa la bouche de son compagnon d’infortune, et celui-ci répéta, dans un chuchotement rauque à peine audible :

« - Eren…

Eren n’avait aucune idée de l’identité de l’homme, mais son corps réagit à sa place et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- P…pardon Eren… reprit la voix affreusement éraillée. Je voulais tellement que tu vives. Je suis si fier de toi…

\- Shhhh… répondit tendrement Eren, bien qu’il n’eût pas la moindre idée de ce dont son homologue parlait.

Un fracas explosif retentit sur le côté. L’une des cauchemardesques créatures, qui jusqu’à présent les avait ignorés, se prit soudain d’intérêt pour eux et tendit le bras par-dessus une maison pour les attraper, écrasant le toit. Le jeune homme sentit la panique s’emparer de lui en voyant la main géante s’avancer vers eux. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il gesticula vainement, ignorant la douleur. Il s’immobilisa lorsqu’une main glacée caressa son visage, et reporta son attention sur l’autre homme.

\- Ne les regarde pas. Ne regarde que moi, Eren. Tout ira bien… articula-t-il difficilement, en retraçant l’arrête de son nez avec le pouce.

Eren obéit. Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs, et y vit tant de choses qu’il en oublia presque sa peur. Une main s’empara de la sienne, tandis que celle de la créature était sur eux.

\- Ferme les yeux, maintenant. »

Alors, il ferma les yeux.

**_XXX_ **

Quand il les rouvrit, Eren était couché dans son lit, et les visages inquiets de sa sœur et de sa mère étaient penchés sur lui.

« - Chéri, souffla Carla en caressant ses cheveux, c’est maman. Tu me vois ?  demanda-t-elle en scrutant le regard vide de son fils.

Au bout des quelques secondes qu’il fallut au garçon pour reprendre ses esprits, celui-ci se redressa brusquement dans son lit en manquant de donner un coup de tête à Mikasa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- A toi de nous le dire, répliqua sa sœur.

Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de son frère pour les lui montrer. La repoussant, il se dégagea des draps emmêlés et fit face aux deux femmes.

\- Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. Tout va bien, vraiment, tout va bien », répéta-t-il pour les tenir à distance, tout en reculant vers la salle de bains dans laquelle il s’enferma. 

Un fois seul, il se laissa glisser contre la porte et sanglota silencieusement. Il pleura, de chagrin et de peur. De chagrin, parce que c’était ce qu’il ressentait toujours après avoir fait ce rêve. La tristesse et le deuil, comme après la perte d’un être cher. Et de peur, car il ignorait _pourquoi_ il ressentait ces choses. Il ne connaissait pas l’homme de son rêve, qui n’était certainement même pas une personne réelle, alors pourquoi un tel accablement ? Pourquoi cette impression de familiarité quand il croisait son regard ?

Eren se releva, morne, et entreprit de se doucher. « L’homme de ses rêves », comme il l’avait baptisé il y avait déjà longtemps, le hanterait certainement toute la journée et le rendrait maussade. C’était la coutume. Il lui faudrait au moins les deux nuits suivantes à faire des rêves absurdes du style « Daryl Dixon qui fait du pédalo avec Barack Obama et Steven Universe tout en mangeant des cupcakes à l’artichaut » (un scénario pour lequel 20th Century Fox aurait signé sans hésitation, à n’en pas douter) pour effacer le sentiment de malaise qui lui collait à la peau.

Il évita son reflet dans le miroir, qu’il savait échevelé et cerné, puis sortit de la salle de bains en serviette et tomba nez à nez avec Mikasa et Carla.

\- Vous êtes restées là à m’attendre pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Vous êtes des psychopathes.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé d’aller en cours aujourd’hui, si ça ne va vraiment pas, Eren.

\- C’est inutile, assura-t-il à sa mère. De toute façon, ce sera encore pire si je reste ici sans rien faire. Maintenant, j’aimerais m’habiller », déclara-t-il pour qu’elles s’écartent du chemin. 

 

**_XXX_ **

« - Vous avez bien retenu le trajet en métro ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Non, maman.

\- Surveille-bien ton frère, Mikasa.

\- D’accord, maman.

\- Voilà un peu d’argent. Il y a une cafétéria au lycée, inutile de préparer un _bento_ tous les matins. Achetez quelque chose à Armin, si vous voyez qu’il ne mange rien. Si vous avez un problème, vous n’avez qu’à –

\- Maman, il faut vraiment qu’on y aille, s’impatienta Eren. On avait dit huit heures à Armin, il va croire que nous avons été kidnappés.

La petite famille se trouvait devant la porte d’entrée de la maison. Eren et Mikasa, tirés à quatre épingles dans leurs uniformes flambants neufs, tentaient désespérément d’échapper à l’étreinte de leur mère pour se rendre sur le chemin du lycée.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, filez vite. A ce soir, mes trésors. Attention en traversant la route ! leur cria Carla tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient dans la rue.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge nous avons, demanda Eren à sa sœur, six ou dix-sept ?

\- Ne lui en veux pas. C’est normal qu’elle s’inquiète, surtout connaissant ton caractère. » le taquina-t-elle, s’amusant du regard noir qu’il lui jeta.

Ils finirent par retrouver Armin à temps devant le métro qui s’apprêtait à partir, et montèrent sans attendre dans le wagon. Une fois qu’ils furent tous les trois assis, le petit blond releva la tête vers Eren.

« - Oh non, chuchota-t-il à la vue de la grise mine de l’autre garçon. Tu as encore cauchemardé. En entier, cette fois ?

\- Ouais, soupira son ami.

\- C’était comme d’habitude ?

\- Comme d’habitude. Le même homme, avec les mêmes blessures, qui m’a dit les mêmes choses.

Eren détourna la tête et observa son propre reflet dans la vitre.

\- Le même visage, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu sais, reprit Armin au bout d’un moment, j’ai lu un article intéressant à ce propos, il n’y a pas longtemps. Il a été scientifiquement prouvé que le cerveau à l’état inconscient ne peut pas inventer de visage. Cet homme que tu vois à chaque fois, tu l’as forcément déjà vu quelque part, pour de vrai, au moins une fois.

Eren se tourna de nouveau vers lui, surpris.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua Armin. Tu n’étais peut-être qu’un bébé.

\- C’était forcément en Allemagne ! s’exclama Eren en se levant de son siège.

\- Toutes les clés de l’univers ne se trouvent pas en Allemagne, Eren, intervint Mikasa d’un air sévère en le forçant à se rasseoir. Le seul endroit où tu es certain de pouvoir trouver les réponses, c’est dans ta tête. C’est pour cela que je pense que tu devrais aller voir-

\- Ne recommence pas avec tes histoires de psy, par pitié. De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Venez, rapprochons-nous. »  

**_XXX_ **

« - Bon, nous y voilà, déclara Eren, mal assuré.

Les deux autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau devant le grand portail en fer forgé qui marquait l’entrée de l’institut de Trost. L’endroit était aussi peuplé que la veille, sillonné par les étudiants qui se déplaçaient ou qui occupaient les bancs disposés çà et là.

\- Allons-y, les encouragea Mikasa, en emboîtant le pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte du lycée et s’arrêtèrent devant un plan général du complexe.

\- Euh, je crois qu’il faut aller au bâtiment A… hésita Armin, le nez plongé dans l’emploi du temps que leur avait fourni Hannes.

\- On n’a qu’à y aller et on verra bien, décida Eren, il y aura bien quelqu’un pour nous aider !

Il fit volteface pour s‘éloigner mais dans sa manœuvre, percuta une étudiante qui passait derrière lui, lui faisant renverser la pile de livres qu’elle transportait.

\- Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en se baissant pour l’aider à ramasser.

Il s’agissait d’une fille d’à peu près leur âge, plutôt jolie avec des cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval et de grands yeux noisette. Un bâtonnet de sucette dépassait de sa bouche. Avisant leurs uniformes verts, elle s’exclama :

\- Onch’our ! ‘ous êtes les nou’eaux ?

\- Pardon ? demanda le jeune brun, confus.

Elle retira la sucette de sa bouche.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes les nouveaux ? répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je m’appelle Sasha Braus, continua-t-elle en leur tendant tour à tour la main. Le professeur Hannesu nous a prévenus que nous allions accueillir trois nouveaux élèves dans notre classe, aujourd’hui.  

\- Euh, je crois que nous sommes dans la classe 7-B, intervint Armin.

\- C’est bien ça, affirma Sasha avec enthousiasme. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je suis Eren Jaeger, déclara le jeune homme. Voici ma sœur Mikasa et mon ami Armin Arlert.

\- Je peux vous faire visiter un peu, si vous voulez. Connie va nous accompagner, poursuivit la jeune fille sans même attendre leur réponse. Hé, Connie, ici !

Un jeune homme de petite taille qui venait d’entrer dans la cour leva la tête et se dirigea vers eux en entendant son appel. Les cheveux si courts qu’il en paraissait chauve, il avait un regard très clair, presque jaune, et l’air très sympathique.

\- Voici Connie Springer, mon petit ami, expliqua-t-elle lorsque le garçon arriva à leur niveau et lui prit la main. Connie, voici Eren, sa sœur Mikasa et Armin. Ce sont les nouveaux.

\- Salut, répondit simplement Connie. Alors comme ça, vous venez de Shiganshina ? Et… vous savez ce qui s’est passé ou pas ? demanda-t-il soudain sur le ton de la confidence. Ici, on raconte que le dirlo a pété les plombs et qu’il a mis le feu au lycée lui-même.

\- Ça ne m’étonnerait pas de ce gros cachalot, se moqua Eren.

\- C’est clair, ricana le garçon. On l’a déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, quand il venait ici pour des partenariats entre lycées. Ce type est imbuvable.

\- Vous êtes cruels, intervint froidement Mikasa, soutenue par Sasha et Armin qui hochèrent sévèrement la tête. Cet homme a tout perdu à cause de cet incendie. On se passera de votre méchanceté gratuite. Faites nous plutôt visiter.

Ils tournèrent les talons et plantèrent là les deux garçons.

\- Ta sœur est canon, commenta Connie au bout de quelques secondes.

Le jeune couple entreprit donc de faire découvrir le vaste lycée aux trois nouvelles recrues.

\- Voilà le bloc principal, expliqua Sasha tandis qu’ils progressaient entre les bâtiments. C’est là que se trouvent les salles de classe, les bureaux du personnel, et les salles des professeurs. Dans ce bloc-là, à gauche, se trouvent les salles de musique et d’art, les laboratoires et les salles pour les cours de cuisine. Derrière, vous pouvez à peu près apercevoir le dojo et les terrains de sport.

\- D’ailleurs, il vous faudra rapidement choisir une activité sportive, les prévint Connie. Sasha et moi, nous faisons du volley, mais il y a beaucoup d’autres choix, comme le tennis, le basket ou –

\- Et ça, c’est quoi ? l’interrompit Eren en pointant du doigt un nouveau bâtiment.

\- Il y a l’internat et la cafétéria. Et à côté, ce sont les serres. Je crois qu’on a fait le tour…? conclut-il en se tournant vers Sasha, interrogatif, mis celle-ci semblait s’être pétrifiée à l’entente du mot « cafétéria ».

\- Vous n’aurez pas besoin d’apporter vos repas, les informa-t-elle, l’air rêveur. Ceux de la cafétéria sont excellents, ils sont préparés par les étudiants qui majorent en cuisine.

\- C’est le cursus que Sasha aimerait suivre, informa discrètement Connie.

\- Les professeurs sont globalement très sympathiques, vous verrez, continua sa petite amie. Surtout le proviseur, Monsieur Pixis. Vous devriez le voir bientôt. Quand il fait beau, il lui arrive souvent de venir jouer aux échecs avec les élèves dans le parc. Nous devons partager les locaux avec des étudiants post-bac, mais ils ne font pas attention à nous, les rassura-t-elle. Tant que vous n’allez pas mettre le bazar dans la bibliothèque, ils ne remarqueront même pas que vous existez.

\- Il y a une bibliothèque ?! s’exclama Armin, les yeux brillants d’enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr, s’esclaffa Connie. Elle est sur le chemin de la classe, allons-y.

Alors qu’ils progressaient au milieu des élèves vers le bloc principal, quelqu’un hurla :

\- Attention, écartez-vous !

Eren n’eut même pas le temps de réagir qu’il fut violemment projeté au sol. Un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage chevalin venait de le bousculer en essayant de rattraper une balle de baseball à l’aide de sa main gantée.

\- Eh, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! attaqua Eren, courroucé.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as pas compris dans « attention, écartez-vous », minus ? répondit tout aussi agressivement le nouveau venu.

Il regarda le jeune brun se relever en jonglant avec sa balle, et sembla s’apercevoir qu’Eren n’était pas un visage familier.

\- Et puis t’es qui, d’abord ?

\- Jean, fiche-lui la paix ! protesta Sasha.

\- Eren Jaeger, répondit ce dernier à contrecœur. Je viens d’arriver.

\- Eh bien Eren Jaeger, t’as l’air d’être un crétin.

Piqué à vif, Eren saisit l’inconnu par le devant de son t-shirt.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m’agacer, proféra-t-il en levant le poing.

\- Eren, ça suffit ! intervint Mikasa en saisissant le bras de son frère pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Non mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne peux pas agresser les gens comme ça !

Alors que le concerné s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, un autre jeune homme – qu’Eren reconnut vite comme étant l’aimable garçon aux taches de rousseur qui les avait guidés la veille – accourut et se mit à sermonner le joueur de baseball.

\- Jean, tu me fais vraiment honte. Ce n’est pas une façon de traiter les nouveaux venus.

Il se tourna vers eux avec un air bienveillant.

\- Excusez mon ami Jean. Il est idiot, mais il n’est pas méchant, assura-t-il en serrant la main d’Eren. Je m’appelle Marco Bodt. Alors, vous êtes nouveaux à Trost ?

\- Ils viennent d’être transférés dans notre classe, l’informa Connie en s’approchant. Ils sont cool !

\- Génial, ironisa le dénommé Jean, comme si on n’avait pas assez de décérébrés dans notre classe.

Eren n’eut aucun mal à comprendre qu’il serait désormais la cible privilégiée de l’individu.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de … Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’interrompit brusquement le brun en voyant que Jean, soudain estomaqué, fixait un point derrière lui, légèrement sur sa droite.

\- S-salut, bredouilla-t-il.

Dans le dos d’Eren, Armin, intrigué, regarda rapidement autour de lui et mit un moment à comprendre que c’était bel et bien à lui que Jean s’adressait.

\- Euh… Bonjour ? répondit le petit blond, surpris.

Le grand jeune homme s’approcha de lui à grands pas en bousculant Eren au passage. Il attrapa la main d’Armin et la lui serra peut-être un peu plus longtemps que les convenances ne l’exigeaient.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ?

\- Armin, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Et eux, ce sont mes amis Eren et Mika-

\- Ouais, je m’en fiche, le coupa Jean. Viens Armin, je vais te montrer où est notre classe.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit blond, et sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, commença à le pousser vers le bâtiment.

\- Et nous, on peut aller se faire voir ?! s’exclama Eren, indigné.

\- C’est ça ! » lui cria Jean, qui était déjà loin avec Armin.

Par la force des choses, le reste du groupe finit par les suivre jusqu’aux salles de classe. Sur le chemin, tandis Sasha et Connie leur montraient les endroits les plus importants à retenir, Eren s’amusa beaucoup du comportement de Jean qui cherchait, de façon certes attendrissante mais surtout ridicule, à mettre en avant tout ce qui eut été susceptible de lui faire gagner l’admiration d’Armin. Ainsi, ils durent s’arrêter plus de dix minutes devant l’étagère des trophées, dans le hall d’entrée, pour écouter le jeune homme raconter comment il avait fait gagner à Trost le tournoi de basket inter-lycées, l’année précédente.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur salle de classe. A l’intérieur, une vingtaine d’élèves était en train de discuter bruyamment, et réagit à peine à leur entrée. Sasha et Connie les entrainèrent près des fenêtres où Mikasa et Eren prirent place, tandis que Jean insistait pour qu’Armin vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, juste derrière eux.

Le jeune allemand parcourut la pièce du regard. Il s’agissait d’une assemblée d’étudiants tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire. En petits groupes, les étudiants étaient occupés à discuter entre eux. Certains pianotaient sur leur téléphone, d’autres étaient penchés sur des livres ou divers magazines. Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir ce qui faisait la réputation si prestigieuse de Trost. Les individus qui fréquentaient ce lycée n’avaient pas l’air d’être bien différents des autres. Seul un détail attira son attention : une jeune fille blonde, coiffée en un chignon lâche, était assise dans un coin de la classe. Des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, elle semblait vouloir se couper du monde. Sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme. Des yeux bleus glacés, perçants.  Eren finit par détourner la tête, gêné.

« - Elle s’appelle Annie, chuchota Sasha, qui avait assisté à leur échange. C’est une fille intelligente, mais un peu bizarre. Elle n’a pas vraiment d’amis. Je l’ai seulement vu parler quelques fois avec Reiner et Berthold.

\- Qui sont Reiner et Berthold ? demanda Mikasa.

\- Ce sont les deux garçons là-bas, fit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt deux élèves à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Il s’agissait d’un très grand brun de corpulence moyenne, qui était en pleine conversation avec un blond un peu plus petit, mais aux épaules massives.

\- Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi grand, avant, commenta Armin en regardant Berthold.

\- Ils sont quarterback dans l’équipe de rugby, les informa Connie. Tout comme Ymir. Tiens, justement, la voilà.

Une grande fille fine et musclée, à la peau cannelle et couverte de tâches de rousseur s’approcha d’eux, suivie de près par l’une des plus ravissantes créatures qu’Eren eut jamais admirées, une petite blonde avec de grands yeux bleus de biche.

\- Ma Christa et moi avons entendu dire que vous vous accapariez les nouveaux, plaisanta-t-elle à l’attention de Sasha et Connie.

Eren émit un petit rire cordial. Bien que moins belle que son amie blonde, la jeune fille avait un air mutin qui lui conférait un certain charme.

\- Je m’appelle Ymir, déclara-t-elle. Et voici mon bébé, Christa. Tant que vous ne la touchez pas et que vous ne lui parlez que pour glorifier sa perfection, vous n’aurez jamais de problème avec moi.

Masquée par l’intonation de la plaisanterie, la menace sous-jacente restait bien réelle. Le trio de Shiganshina la dévisagea, abasourdi, mais déduisit de l’absence de réaction des autres élèves que ce genre de discours était habituel.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit la dénommée Christa d’une voix douce. J’espère que vous vous plairez à l’institut de Trost. J’aime beaucoup tes cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Mikasa, c’est ta couleur naturelle ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, surprise mais flattée, et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, durant lesquels leurs nouveaux amis les aidèrent à mettre des noms sur les visages qui les entouraient, jusqu’à ce que l’arrivée du professeur les interrompe. Il s’agissait de Hannes Hannesu.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il en rejoignant précipitamment son bureau. Excusez-moi du retard, j’ai dû régler quelques détails.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit ses affaires, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Son visage s’éclaira lorsqu’il aperçut Eren, Mikasa et Armin.

\- Bonjour à vous trois, je vois que vous avez sympathisé avec les autres. Comme l’avez tous remarqué, continua-t-il en s’adressant de nouveau à la classe, nous accueillions aujourd’hui trois nouveaux élèves qui nous parviennent du lycée Shiganshina. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous présenter en quelques mots ? Dites-nous d’où vous venez et quel cursus vous désirez suivre.

Ils se levèrent, intimidés, et rejoignirent le tableau.

\- Je vais vous rajouter sur la liste, annonça distraitement Hannes. Attendez que je la trouve… Voilà. Armin Arlert…. énonça-t-il en écrivant, Eren Jaeger…. Et Mikasa Jaeger….

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, mal à l’aise.

Il la regarda d’un air confus, avant qu’un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son visage.

\- Oh oui, c’est vrai, excuse-moi. Je corrige ça. Bien. Je vous en prie, allez-y, dit-il en se tournant vers Eren.

\- Je m’appelle Eren Jaeger, commença le jeune homme. Je viens d’Allemagne. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel cursus j’aimerais suivre, avoua-t-il. J’avais pensé que la conseillère d’orientation le saurait mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il, obtenant quelques légers rires de l’assistance qu’il regarda d’un air entendu. Pour l’instant, je voudrais juste avoir mon diplôme.

\- Amen, prononça quelqu’un dans la classe.

\- Je m’appelle Mikasa Ackerman, continua sa sœur. Je suis la sœur d’Eren et je suis née ici-même, à Tokyo. Je souhaite travailler dans la police scientifique.

Aucune réaction ne se fit dans la classe, ce qui ne surprit guère Eren. Tout le monde semblait impressionné par le charisme de la jeune fille et se contentait de l’observer, tout en murmurant un commentaire à son voisin. Cependant, quelque chose le dérangea. Certains élèves regardaient sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, comme troublés parce qu’elle venait de dire. A plusieurs reprises, il entendit le nom « Ackerman » être chuchoté. La blonde solitaire, Annie, avait brusquement relevé la tête dès que Mikasa avait commencé à parler et la fixait d’un air soupçonneux. Eren décida de passer outre ces étranges comportements, pour le moment.

Rendue un peu mal à l’aise par cette vingtaine de paires d’yeux qui l’observait, Mikasa céda la parole à Armin.

\- Euh, bonjour, je m’appelle Armin Arlert, annonça timidement le petit blond. Je viens d’Europe et je vis avec mon grand-père à Tokyo depuis treize ans. Je… Je suis passionné par l’océan, alors j’aimerais devenir biologiste marin.

Au troisième rang, Jean lui faisait de grands signes pour l’encourager, et dut s’arrêter lorsque le professeur lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Tout ça m’a l’air très réjouissant, déclara ce dernier en souriant. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Le reste de l’heure se déroula sans encombre. Les cours n’avaient commencé que depuis une semaine, et Hannes, qui enseignait l’histoire et la géographie, se contenta donc de leur expliquer en détail le programme de l’année et, chose bien plus réjouissante, de leur parler du voyage scolaire à Paris prévu pour le mois de décembre. La perspective de cette aventure suffit à dissiper la classe, déjà excitée par l’arrivée des trois nouveaux élèves. En effet, dès qu’Hannes avait le dos tourné, les étudiants se retournaient pour leur adresser la parole. Tandis qu’Eren sympathisait avec Christa et qu’Armin se faisait entretenir par Jean, la plupart des garçons de la classe n’avait d’yeux que pour Mikasa. Tous essayaient d’attirer son attention, lui posant des questions, – « Est-ce que tu parles japonais ? Je peux t’aider à rattraper les cours de maths, si tu veux ? »  –  lui donnant des conseils, lui proposant leur aide, mettant tout en œuvre pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu’un regard de la ravissante jeune femme.

L’heure de déjeuner ne tarda pas à arriver et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, en compagnie de Connie, Sasha, Jean et Marco. En passant sous le hall d’entrée, Eren aperçut des étudiants arborant des brassards blancs autour du bras droit – certainement des délégués – en train d’installer de grands panneaux de bois près du secrétariat, sur lesquels ils accrochaient de larges affiches.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Eh bien, c’est pour le concours, lui répondit Connie comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. Les inscriptions ne sont pas encore ouvertes, ça devrait être pour dans quelques jours. Ce ne sont que les informations générales qui sont affichées. Tu veux aller voir ?

\- Non ! s’exclama Sasha. On verra plus tard,  j’ai faim !

\- Mais de quel concours est-ce que tu parles ? intervint Mikasa.

\- Ben, _le_ concours, fit l’autre jeune fille. Il n’y en a qu’un.

\- Monsieur Hannesu ne vous en a pas parlé ? s’étonna Connie devant leurs expressions confuses.

\- Non, l’informa Armin. De quel genre de concours s’agit-il ?

Eren n’écouta pas la réponse. Curieux, il s’approcha des panneaux d’affichage, imité par d’autres élèves qui s’agglutinaient peu à peu autour du secrétariat, avides et excités. Sur une haute banderole, il pouvait lire « Concours des Vocations Naissantes, 16ème édition ». Autour de lui, des bribes de conversations se faisaient entendre.

« Quel va être le sujet cette année ? »

« Tu crois que Pixis va passer dans les classes ? »

« Je me demande à quoi va ressembler l’équipe cette année. »

Sa curiosité piquée comme jamais, il se fraya un chemin entre les adolescents vers l’un des panneaux, où une liste attendait visiblement d’être remplie. A côté, une fiche intitulée « conditions d’inscription » attira son attention. Il se mit à la lire, si bien qu’il ne vit pas les élèves autour de lui s’écarter brusquement pour laisser passer un groupe de nouveaux venus, pas plus qu’il n’entendit la rumeur des chuchotements qui se propageait.

« - Dégage de là, fit une voix glacée.

Eren se retourna dans le but de demander à son interlocuteur à quel moment ses parents avaient renoncé à l’éduquer, mais lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec l’individu, son sang se glaça. Sa tête s’engourdit comme s’il était sous l’eau et il se sentit pris de vertiges.

Le visage qu’il avait en face de lui, il l’aurait reconnu entre mille. C’était le visage qui le hantait sans répit depuis des années. Le visage qu’il redoutait tant de voir, mais qui déclenchait tellement d’émotions en lui.

Le jeune allemand tituba un instant sur ses pieds, la gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l’adolescent qui lui faisait face.

\- Toi… T-tu es l’homme de mes rêves…! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, Eren a ENFIN rencontré Levi ! Ils vont commencer à vraiment interagir à partir de maintenant. Même si je suppose que vous devinez que ce ne sera pas de suite le grand amour… 
> 
> Pardon pour les délais de publication et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire ! A bientôt !


	4. Ces yeux trop verts

« - Allez, Eren, mange quelque chose, fit Mikasa d’une voix réconfortante.

\- Ce n’était pas si terrible que ça, tu sais, ajouta Armin.

\- Armin a raison, Eren, continua Connie à son tour.

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune allemand.

\- Je t’assure ! Ce… Ce n’était pas tant la honte que ça… ! reprit le garçon d’une voix peu convaincante. Bon, d’accord, tu as dit à Levi Ackerman qu’il était l’homme de tes rêves devant une trentaine de personnes. Mais ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Et tu es loin d’être la première personne à avoir fait ça, crois-moi, ricana-t-il.

Eren n’écoutait que d’une oreille les tentatives de consolation de ses amis. Triturant mollement son ragoût de bœuf à l’aide de sa fourchette, il ressassait la cuisante humiliation qu’il venait de vivre.

« Toi ! Tu es l’homme de mes rêves ! » s’était-il exclamé sans réfléchir, paniqué, à l’attention de ce garçon.

Sa déclaration avait fait tomber un lourd silence sur l’assistance qui attendait avidement la réaction de son homologue. Le jeune homme s’était contenté de hausser un fin sourcil avant de lui répondre, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Tu n’es pas vraiment mon genre. »

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons et s’était éloigné, suivi de son groupe dont aucun membre n’avait prononcé le moindre mot. Les spectateurs étaient divisés entre ceux qui s‘amusaient de la situation et ceux qui semblaient déçus de ne pas obtenir la bagarre qu’ils espéraient.

Eren s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ils étaient actuellement en train de déjeuner à la cafétéria, et il avait l’impression que tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Ce qui n’était peut-être pas qu’une impression. A peine une journée passée dans ce nouveau lycée, et il était déjà connu comme « le garçon qui s’est pris un râteau devant tout le monde ».

« - C’est tellement embarrassant, grogna-t-il en piquant rageusement dans un morceau de viande. Je ne voulais absolument pas draguer ce type. Tout le monde a mal interprété mes paroles.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr qu’il s’agit de l’homme que tu vois dans tes rêves ? lui demanda Mikasa pour la énième fois.

\- J’en suis certain, affirma son frère avec fermeté, ignorant dignement Sasha et Connie qui, battant exagérément des cils, le taquinaient à grand renfort de « Oooouh, c’est mignoooon ». Je pourrais reconnaitre ce visage les yeux fermés. Même s’il a l’air beaucoup plus âgé dans mes rêves, il a les mêmes cheveux, la même peau très blanche, avec un nez bien droit et ces yeux encore plus noirs que les tiens, Mikasa. Et si on regarde attentivement, on peut voir qu’il a aussi ce minuscule grain de beauté en-dessous de la lèvre inférieure, légèrement à gauche… Quoi ? s’interrompit-il en avisant les regards narquois de son entourage.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne le draguais pas un petit peu ? l’interrogea Sasha d’un ton taquin, en le poussant du coude.

\- C’est ridicule ! rétorqua Eren, ignorant que son visage devenait écarlate. Je ne connais pas ce type et trente secondes en sa présence m’ont suffi pour comprendre que c’est un crétin. En plus, je ne le trouve même pas beau, mentit-il ouvertement. Vous avez vu sa tête ? On dirait qu’il est au bord du suicide !

Mikasa et Armin échangèrent un regard entendu, mais gardèrent le silence.

La jeune fille brune, assise à côté d’Eren, regarda distraitement autour d’elle et se figea. Face à eux, quelques tables plus loin, le fameux Levi était assis avec son groupe, en train de manger. Le taciturne garçon, une expression sérieuse peinte sur le visage, semblait en pleine conversation avec un grand blond assis en face de lui. Soudain, ses yeux se décalèrent vers Mikasa et la fixèrent avec une lueur de défi. La jeune fille soutint froidement son regard, jusqu’à ce que Levi, interpellé par son interlocuteur, finisse par détourner la tête.

\- Connie, Sasha, appela-t-elle d’un ton grave. Maintenant, j’aimerais comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans ce lycée.

Soudain mal à l’aise, les deux concernés échangèrent un coup d’œil furtif.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce concours ? Qui sont ces élèves qui se pavanent comme s’ils avaient tous les droits ?

\- Alors ? insista Eren, devant leur silence gêné.

Sasha finit par prendre la parole.

\- Chaque année, l’Institut de Trost participe à une compétition qui oppose les cinq lycées les plus prestigieux du Japon. C’est le concours des Vocations Naissantes. Chaque lycée constitue et forme une équipe d’élèves qui doivent réfléchir à un thème imposé par le jury. Les contraintes ne sont pas nombreuses, le but des participants étant de faire ressortir au maximum le potentiel de leur établissement. A la clé de ce concours, le lycée gagnant obtient des subventions plus que généreuses pour assurer un haut niveau d’éducation et conserver sa place en tête du classement. Quant à l’équipe gagnante, chaque membre obtient une bourse d’études qui lui permet de prétendre à n’importe quelle université, dans de nombreux pays.

\- Mais c’est génial ! s’exclama Eren, approuvé par Armin qui hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux pleins d’étoiles. Est-ce que Trost a déjà gagné ?

\- L’institut de Trost a gagné toutes les éditions du concours depuis qu’il a été mis en place il y a seize ans.

\- C’est merveilleux ! se réjouit le petit blond. Quand est-ce que l’on peut s’inscrire ? demanda-t-il pressement à Connie.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça. Il y a la réalité, derrière toutes ces promesses. 

\- Quoi ? souffla Armin, son sourire retombant lentement.

\- Ce n’est pas un hasard si Trost a gagné chaque année. Ce n’est pas non plus un hasard si nous sommes tous dans la classe 7-B. « B » comme « Beta », vous comprenez ? Il y a deux classes de terminale dans ce lycée. La classe _Alpha_ , et la classe _Beta_. Dans la _Beta_ sont regroupés les élèves moyens, les élèves comme vous et moi. Et dans la classe _Alpha_ , il y a les élèves comme Levi et sa bande. Les surdoués, les privilégiés.

\- Ils contrôlent les inscriptions, réalisa Mikasa.

\- Tu as compris, soupira Sasha en plantant sa cuillère dans son ramequin de _Tiramisu_. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Les élèves de la classe A empêchent les élèves de la classe B de s’inscrire au concours et par extension, d’avoir accès aux bourses. Tous les moyens sont bons. Le chantage, les menaces, l’intimidation… Et ça ne vient pas forcément des étudiants. Les parents eux-mêmes profèrent la plupart de ces menaces.

\- Les professeurs le savent-ils ? s’indigna Eren.

\- Oui. Mais ils le cautionnent, car cela leur permet d’avoir des équipes optimales et d’obtenir les subventions destinées au lycée gagnant.

\- Mais c’est impossible ! continua Eren, scandalisé. Comment une poignée d’élèves peut-elle avoir plus de pouvoir que les professeurs ?

\- Les parents, Eren. Les élèves de la classe A sont pratiquement tous des héritiers de familles riches installées dans le quartier de Trost. Ce sont elles qui font pression. La grande majorité des élèves qui viennent étudier ici vivent également dans le quartier et leurs parents  travaillent pour le compte de ces familles. Comme c’est le cas pour Sasha et moi, affirma sombrement Connie.

\- C’est tellement injuste, souffla Armin. Tout est orchestré pour que les bourses reviennent aux élèves qui n’en n’ont pas besoin.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une question d’argent, pour eux. Mon père m’a expliqué que s’ils font ça, c’est avant tout pour assurer la pérennité de leur empire. Ils veulent maintenir les classes sociales telles qu’elles sont. Je m’explique : cette bourse est une opportunité unique. Elle peut permettre à qui que ce soit qui l’obtienne d’étudier où il veut et d’obtenir un diplôme très précieux. C’est un véritable ascenseur social et c’est cela qui leur fait si peur. Avec un tel avantage, on entrerait en concurrence avec leurs enfants. Ils veulent garder le contrôle de Trost, vous comprenez.

Connie sourit avec compassion devant leurs mines dépitées.

\- Soyez sans regrets. Même si vous arriviez à vous inscrire, votre candidature ne serait sûrement pas retenue. Je ne doute pas de votre intelligence, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l’expression outrée d’Eren, mais vous n’avez pas le profil nécessaire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C’est un autre aspect de ce lycée. Les matières sont, comment dire… « hiérarchisées ». Ici, un élève qui excelle en art plastique n’aura pas autant de valeur qu’un élève moyen en économie. Parce que ce n’est pas considéré comme une « vraie » discipline. Tu comprends ? C’est un système assez élitiste. Toutes les formes d’intelligence ne sont pas sur le même pied d’égalité, ici. C’est comme ça dans tous les lycées qui participent au concours.

Armin repoussa sa coupelle mousse au chocolat à moitié mangée, écœuré parce tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- Je peux la finir ? demanda candidement Sasha.

Tandis qu’il la lui cédait, il s’enquit :

\- Et donc, qui sont les élèves susceptibles d’être sélectionnés pour participer au concours ?

Les mots semblaient lui écorcher douloureusement les lèvres.

\- Le groupe de Levi fait partie des favoris, évidemment.

L’ensemble de la tablée jeta des regards plus ou moins discrets dans la direction dudit groupe.

\- Le grand blond en train de discuter avec Ackerman s’appelle Erwin Smith. Il s’est spécialisé en droit. Il parait qu’il connait le code civil par cœur.

Mikasa exprima son scepticisme par un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- La fille à côté de Levi s’appelle Petra Ral. Elle parle couramment six langues vivantes et apprend aussi le latin. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais il parait qu’elle est très gentille.

Eren la regarda attentivement. La charmante jeune fille avait effectivement l’air sympathique, bien qu’elle fût pour le moment visiblement en train de se disputer avec le garçon assis en face d’elle. Elle parlait avec animation, et ses cheveux roux dansaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses mouvements agités.

\- En face d’elle, c’est Auruo Bossard. Incollable en histoire, et en géographie. Je crois qu’il a aussi quelques notions de politique. 

\- Ce mec a exactement la même coiffure que Levi, remarqua Eren, troublé par ce détail.

\- Ouais, s’esclaffa Connie, il prend Levi pour son modèle.

\- Quelle idée, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Le blond et le brun assis face à face sont Erd Jinn et Gunther Shultz. Erd est le capitaine de plusieurs équipes sportives du lycée. La majorité des récompenses exposées dans le hall d’entrée sont ici grâce à lui, contrairement à ce que vous dira Jean. Quant à Gunther, on dit qu’il est plus doué en économie que le professeur d’économie lui-même. Pour finir, la fille en bout de table s’appelle Hanji Zoé. Je dois vous prévenir, cette fille est folle.

Une jeune femme brune et très souriante, affublée de larges lunettes aux contours épais, animait le bout de la table. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval s’agitaient dans tous les sens tandis qu’elle discutait avec ses deux voisins.

\- Elle en a l’air, affirma Eren de but en blanc.

\- C’est un génie de la biologie et des sciences, mais il parait qu’elle harcèle les élèves de seconde pour avoir des cobayes volontaires.

\- Allons-nous en », conclut Sasha.

Ils se levèrent et déposèrent leurs plateaux à l’endroit prévu à cet effet. En sortant dans le parc, une pensée s’insinua dans la tête d’Eren.

« - Mais du coup… Levi, il est doué en quoi ?

Connie de tourna vers lui.

\- Si les théorèmes de Thalès et de Pythagore n’avaient pas déjà été inventés, Levi les aurait trouvés à coup sûr. Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi doué en mathématiques.

Sasha sembla juger judicieux de changer de sujet et interpella Mikasa, tandis qu’ils s’asseyaient tous sur un banc.

\- Alors, Mikasa. Avec tout ça, je ne t’ai même pas demandé : es-tu oui ou non de la même famille que Levi ?

Le trio de Shiganshina avait en effet eu la grande surprise de constater, à la suite de l’altercation, que Mikasa et Levi partageaient le même nom de famille.

\- Je ne connais ce garçon ni d’Eve ni d’Adam, répondit brusquement la jeune fille, ce que Eren savait être vrai.

Sasha flaira le terrain miné.

\- Ah, euh, j’imagine que c’est un nom courant, bredouilla-t-elle, embarrassée. Thomas Wagner est venu me poser la question. Je crois que tu lui plais, mais il aurait trop peur de flirter avec la sœur de Levi Ackerman ou un truc du genre.

\- Ah oui ? s’enquit la brune, sans même essayer de dissimuler son indifférence.  

Sasha sembla soudain incommodée par la présence des trois garçons. Elle saisit Mikasa par le bras et l’entraina avec elle pour une promenade.

\- Viens, je vais tout te raconter.

Les trois indésirables les regardèrent s’éloigner en silence.

\- Pourquoi Mikasa ne porte-t-elle pas le même nom de famille que toi, Eren ? demanda Connie, l’air naturel, en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Le jeune allemand suivit du regard une colonne de fourmis qui rampait sur le sol, avant de répondre.

\- Mikasa n’est pas ma sœur biologique. Mes parents l’ont adoptée quand j’avais six ans.

Son ton laissait entendre qu’il n’en dirait pas plus, et son camarade n’insista pas. De temps à autre, un groupuscule d’élèves passait devant eux et hélait Eren à grands cris. La rumeur de son échange avec Levi avait dû se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Les interpellations qu’il reçut étaient plus complices que moqueuses, mais eurent tout de même le don de considérablement énerver le jeune homme.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, le raisonna Armin, qui lisait tranquillement un magazine scientifique. Maintenant, tu sais enfin qui est l’homme de ton rêve.

\- Ça n’explique pas comment ce gland a atterri là !

\- Tu as dû le voir dans un trombinoscope, ou au cours d’une sortie scolaire, il y a longtemps. Tokyo est une grande ville, mais il n’est pas impossible que vous vous soyez déjà croisés.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais faire ce rêve. Mikasa a raison, je vais aller voir un psy.

\- J’attends de voir ça, ironisa son ami.

Mikasa et Sasha ne tardèrent pas à revenir, accompagnées d’Ymir et Christa. En tête de file, la petite amie de Connie sautillait de joie.

\- Christa a eu une idée géniale ! déclara-t-elle en accourant vers eux. Et si nous allions nous baigner à Enoshima ce week-end ? »

L’idée sembla faire l’unanimité. Lorsque vint l’heure de retourner en cours, ils firent circuler la proposition dans la classe pour embrigader des partisans. Durant la pause de l’après-midi, Eren, à sa grande surprise, entrevit de loin Armin s’approcher timidement d’Annie. Il ne récolta qu’un regard glacial mais ne sembla pas se décourager. S’asseyant en face d’elle, il jeta un rapide regard au livre derrière lequel elle se dissimulait, puis prononça une phrase que le jeune allemand ne distingua pas au milieu du brouhaha. Cependant, la jeune fille releva la tête, étonnée. L’hostilité s’effaça lentement de son visage au fur et à mesure qu’il lui parlait, bien qu’elle conservât en l’air méfiant en lui répondant. Il finit par la saluer et retourner vers ses amis, tandis qu’elle le regardait partir, l’air troublé.

Eren jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami.

« - Elle ne veut pas venir », informa Armin, mais le léger sourire qu’il arborait indiquait que leur interlude s’était étonnamment bien déroulé. 

La fin des cours ne tarda pas à être sonnée. Tandis que le groupe sortait prestement, des projets de baignade plein la tête, Eren laissa son regard s’attarder sur la porte close qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du couloir, qu’il savait être celle de la classe 7-A. Elle ne tarda pas à s’ouvrir, et les élèves apparurent. Contrairement à l’autre classe, il n’y avait aucune précipitation puérile vers la sortie du bâtiment. Quittant calmement la salle, transportant soigneusement leurs livres et échangeant quelques politesses avec leur enseignant, les étudiants Alpha se comportaient tous comme les studieux héritiers que Connie avait décrits. N’apercevant Levi nulle part, Eren tendit le cou pour scruter le fond de la classe en passant devant la porte ouverte, si bien qu’il entra en collision avec une élève en lui barrant la route.

« - Est-ce que c’est ta façon de faire connaissance avec les gens ? demanda, Jean agacé. 

Alors que le jeune home se tournait vers sa victime pour s’excuser, il reconnut une élève de la classe A. Pire encore, il s’agissait de l’une des filles du groupe de Levi, la rousse répondant au nom de Petra.

\- Je suis désolé. »

La cinglante réplique qu’il attendait ne vint pas. La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire et poursuivit sa route.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’extérieur, Eren repéra avec effroi, au milieu de tous les élèves, l’objet de ses tourments assis sur un banc avec ses amis, banc devant lequel il fallait obligatoirement passer pour sortir du lycée. Se ressaisissant, il accéléra le pas, semant ses camarades dans la cohue, pour atteindre le portail en faisant mine de ne pas les voir. Il se raidit lorsqu’il arriva à leur hauteur. 

_Tu y es presque, allez ! Encore quelques mètres et tu les auras dépassés. Il ne te regarde même pas !_

En effet, Levi avait les yeux dans le vague, écoutant d’une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait son ami Auruo. Eren en profita pour accélérer. Et s’étaler lamentablement par terre.

« - Oh mon dieu ! s’exclama Petra qui marchait juste derrière lui.

Elle se précipita pour l’aider à se relever.

 - Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir au brun assis sur le banc qui ne prêtait aucune attention à sa ridicule performance. Mais Eren n’était pas dupe. Il avait eu le temps de voir la jambe du taciturne individu se tendre au dernier moment pour le faire trébucher.

Il sentit une main douce sur son visage et sursauta.

\- Tu saignes, l’informa la jolie rousse en lui dégageant le front. Tu as dû tomber sur une grosse pierre.

Il sentait en effet une petite douleur sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Quelqu’un va t’accompagner à l’infirmerie, on ne sait jamais. Je ne peux pas t’accompagner, je dois me rendre à mes cours particuliers.

Elle se tourna vers son groupe et chercha un volontaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne qu’Eren eut voulu suivre à l’infirmerie.

\- Levi, s’exclama-t-elle en souriant, tu veux bien l’accompagner ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux garçons d’une même voix, mêlée de la précipitation d’Eren et de la nonchalance de Levi.

\- Ce n’est vraiment pas la peine, vraiment, je sais où se trouve l’infirmerie ! Mentit le premier pour la rassurer.

\- Et si tu faisais un malaise ? Ce genre de choses arrive, tu sais ! De toute façon, Levi devait s’y rendre pour déposer un certificat médical. C’est l’occasion », conclut-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

Elle se tourna Levi, souriant toujours, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua au jeune homme qu’une réponse négative serait lourde de conséquences. Voyant qu’il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l’invectiva soudain dans une langue que le jeune allemand ne comprit pas, mais qu’il devina être du français. Quoiqu’elle lui dît, cela se révéla efficace, puisque le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et la toisa, indigné. Il émit un son agacé et se leva avant de filer à grande vitesse vers le bâtiment qui réunissait l’internat et la cafétéria. Eren supposa qu’il devait le suivre et lui emboita donc le pas, salué par Petra. Il finit par le rattraper et conserva une certaine distance entre eux. Il avait rarement connu un silence aussi pesant. Lorsqu’en rentrant dans le bâtiment, son homologue lui renvoya la porte à la figure au lieu de la tenir, il perdit patience.

« - Non mais, c’est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

Voyant qu’il était copieusement ignoré, il dépassa Levi pour lui barrer la route.

\- Tu ne peux attenter à ma vie comme ça, à plusieurs reprises et le premier jour, sous prétexte que ma tête ne te revient pas !

Levi le regarda quelques secondes, et lui sourit avec douceur. Eren eut un mouvement de recul, abasourdi. Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit et il détourna la tête, déstabilisé.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n’en vaux même pas la peine.

Le jeune homme poussa son interlocuteur pour continuer son chemin mais Eren l’attrapa férocement par le bras.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! Tu ne me connais même pas !

Levi se retourna d’un seul coup, à présent tout aussi énervé. Eren freina son envie de reculer à nouveau. Si le jeune homme mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que lui, il y avait dans sa posture et dans ses yeux noirs quelque chose de bien plus intimidant que des mensurations de basketteur. Il saisit Eren par le devant de sa chemise et, d’un seul bras, le plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Écoute-moi bien, petite chose insolente. Je crois que tu n’as pas bien saisi les règles du jeu. Ta stupidité était amusante pendant quelques minutes, mais tu commences à devenir agaçant. Je te conseille vivement de faire profil bas, en particulier jusqu’à ce que les sélections soient terminées. Tu n’as pas ta place ici, encore moins que tous les bouffons qui sont réunis dans cette classe de demeurés. Tu n’es entré à Trost que par un malheureux hasard, et ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que tu n’en repartes la queue entre les jambes. En attendant, si j’étais toi, je me dépêcherai d’apprendre comment fonctionnent les choses ici, avant qu’on ne me l’apprenne de la manière forte.

Il se pencha sur son visage, si près que leurs haleines se mélangèrent. Eren crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Il était si proche de lui qu’il parvenait à déceler le moindre détail de ses traits, jusqu’à la subtile nuance de noir, dans ses yeux, qui permettait de distinguer ses iris de ses pupilles.

\- Tu as compris, Jaeger ? Tu n’es qu’un _Bêta_ , alors tu la fermes et tu files droit.

Sur ces mots, il le lâcha et tourna les talons. Le jeune allemand resta acculé contre le mur. En s’éloignant, Levi pointa du doigt une porte sur le côté.

\- L’infirmerie, c’est là », l’informa-t-il à contrecœur avant de disparaitre à l’angle d’un couloir.

 

**_XXX_ **

Lorsque Mikasa vit son frère arriver devant le portail du lycée avec un pansement sur la tempe, son visage s’assombrit de colère.

« - Tu t’es battu ! l’accusa-t-elle en se précipita vers lui.

Elle attrapa sèchement sa tête et l’examina sous tous les angles. Jugeant la blessure superficielle, elle se calma et recula pour commencer son sermon. Mais en croisant le regard d’Eren, l’inquiétude remplaça la colère.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Rentrons, l’implora-il, l’air éprouvé.

Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient, Sasha les interpella.

\- Eh, attendez, on échange nos numéros de portable, non ? Ça tient toujours Enoshima, pour ce week-end ? »

**_XXX_ **

Il pénétra dans l’appartement obscur et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il posa son sac dans l’entrée et écouta le silence. Personne. Son ivrogne d’oncle était sûrement sorti s’acheter des cigarettes ou traîner dans un bar. Parfait. Il n’était pas d’humeur à supporter qui que ce soit.

Il s’assit par terre, contre le mur de l’entrée, sans prendre la peine d’allumer la lumière ou d’ouvrir les stores, avant de plier ses jambes et d’enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

Levi Ackerman venait indéniablement de passer l’une des journées les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.

Le sujet du concours, chose qu’il attendait avec nervosité depuis des jours, venait d’être révélé au public le matin-même, et les inscriptions n’allaient pas tarder à être ouvertes. Mais à la rigueur, tout ça n’était qu’un détail, à côté de la rencontre qu’il avait faite.

Levi avait eu vent, comme tout le monde, de l’incendie du lycée Shiganshina, et savait que Trost serait forcé d’accueillir en son sein quelques rescapés. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les nouveaux venus étaient destinés à la classe Bêta, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’aurait même pas à se soucier de leur existence. Cela ne lui ferait que quelques insectes de plus à supporter. Du moins l’avait-il cru. Et puis, en allant voir les nouvelles informations affichées à propos du concours, il était tombé sur _lui_.

Levi avait un bourreau, voyez-vous. Une hantise, un fantôme bien-aimé qui venait régulièrement hanter ses rêves. Ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Au cœur de ses songes terrifiants, peuplés de monstres, de morts et entachés de sang, ce fantôme, ce jeune homme aux profonds yeux verts était son seul salut, sa seule lumière. Alors qu’il se voyait agoniser à chaque fois, le garçon état toujours là, près de lui, caressant son visage, lui disant qu’il l’aimait et qu’il voulait le voir vivre, faisant battre son cœur comme jamais aucune personne réelle ne l’avait fait avant lui. Alors Levi se réveillait généralement en sueur, libéré de ses cauchemars, mais plus esseulé que jamais, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Et il continuait de vivre son existence insipide, avec l’indélébile sentiment que quelque chose manquait à sa vie. Un morceau, un élément essentiel, comme la pièce d’un puzzle ou le dénouement d’un film.

Levi soupira et se releva pour attraper une bouteille d’eau sur le comptoir. Il y avait des bouteilles d’eau partout, dans cet appartement, certainement pour les gueules de bois de son oncle. 

Lorsqu’il s’était approché des panneaux d’affichage, le matin-même, il avait été agacé de constater qu’un élève lui barrait la route, et l’avait remis à sa place. Mais quand l’individu récalcitrant s’était tourné vers lui, le monde avait basculé sous ses pieds. Ils étaient là, ces yeux plus verts que l’émeraude, si pleins de lumière, si pleins de vie, avec une once de défi au fond du regard que le garçon avait posé sur lui. « Tu es l’homme de mes rêves » lui avait-il dit, faisant chavirer son cœur pour une raison qu’il ignorait. Le corps en transe et l’esprit embrumé, il avait bien failli lui répondre « Toi aussi », avant de ressaisir. Il s’était rapidement éclipsé avec son groupe, puis s’était isolé discrètement aux toilettes dans lesquelles il était resté près de quinze minutes, bouleversé et pâle comme la mort, jusqu’à ce qu’Erwin, inquiet, vienne le chercher. « Le garçon que nous avons rencontré s’appelle Eren Jaeger », s’était-il contenté de l’informer. Toujours au courant de tout, Erwin. Entre temps, Levi avait récupéré son sang-froid et sa rationalité. Il avait donc composé une diatribe qu’il s’était répété tout au long de la journée.

_Ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. Un hasard. Cet Eren Jaeger n’a certainement rien à voir avec le garçon qui habite mes rêves. Quel lien y pourrait-il y avoir, de toute façon ? Même s’il a fait mention de rêves, lui aussi, ce n’était certainement qu’une plaisanterie foireuse. D’un gosse arrogant qui se croit en terre conquise._

Qui ose parler d’auto-persuasion ?

Durant la pause déjeuner, Erwin l’avait entretenu au sujet du concours, mais il avait à peine écouté, obnubilé par la présence de ce même garçon, quelques tables plus loin, qui attirait ses yeux et ses pensées comme des aimants. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été repéré par la jeune fille brune qui l’accompagnait, et qui n’avait plus cessé de le poignarder du regard. Certainement une petite amie jalouse. 

A peine sorti de table, il s’était de nouveau réfugié dans les toilettes et s’était aspergé d’eau pour s’éclaircir les idées. Inefficace. Cette fois-ci, c’était Petra qui était venue le déloger. Se moquant éperdument d’entrer dans les toilettes des garçons, elle l’avait rejoint et lui avait fait cracher le morceau. Non, ça n’allait pas. Oui, c’était la faute du garçon rencontré ce matin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était l’incarnation même de la personne qui hantait ses cauchemars, les mêmes rêves obscurs qu’il faisait depuis qu’il était né. Les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, le même teint chaleureux, et les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qui embrasaient son âme. Bien sûr que ce n’était qu’une coïncidence. Que ce garçon ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais la douleur était bien réelle.

 Le reste de l’après-midi ne fut pour lui qu’une succession d’heures durant lesquelles il fut en proie à un débat intérieur qui se conclut par la résolution suivante : il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un parfait inconnu qui, par pure coïncidence, ressemblait à la personne qu’il voyait dans ses rêves, le perturber et le distraire au point de mettre en péril sa victoire durant le concours. Parce qu’il serait indéniablement choisi. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser devenir un obstacle sur son chemin.

Levi était donc déterminé à chasser le garçon de l’école, peu importe la méthode. Il avait commencé, l’après- midi même, avec un peu de harcèlement moral. Une jambe stratégiquement tendue, et l’objet de ses tourments s’était étalé par terre, se ridiculisant devant tout le monde. C’était sans compter sur Petra et sa foutue bienveillance. Comment avait-elle osé le menacer ainsi ? « C’est toi qui l’a fait trébucher ! Tu crois que je n’ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes ? Ce garçon a quelque chose de spécial. Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas que je m’en mêle. » Elle avait au moins eu la délicatesse de lui parler dans une langue qu’Eren Jaeger ne comprendrait pas. Son petit stratagème s’était donc retourné contre lui lorsqu’il avait dû conduire le garçon à l’infirmerie. Cela dit, la situation s’était révélée propice à quelques tentatives d’intimidation en réponse à l’arrogance de son homologue. Il n’était pas certain que cela eut suffi, mais il finirait par le pousser à bout, à la longue.

Son portable sonna, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Levi l’extirpa de sa poche.

Petra.

Il hésita à décrocher, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné son affront. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l’entêtement de son amie.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de t’entendre, Levi !

\- Que veux-tu, Petra ? soupira-t-il, lassé.

\- J’espère que tu as emmené ce garçon à l’infirmerie comme je t’ai demandé de le faire.

\- Oui, je l’ai fait, et heureusement d’ailleurs, parce que je ne sais pas s’il aurait pu survivre à sa petite égratignure sans les soins intensifs de l’infirmière qui ont consisté à lui mettre un pansement.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Levi ! Tu ne peux pas t’acharner comme ça sur lui sous prétexte qu’il ressemble à… Je sais que c’est très dur pour toi, mais je refuse que tu aies ce genre de comportement ! S’abaisser à harceler un nouveau, vraiment, on aura tout-

\- Petra, l’interrompit-il. Petra. Calme-toi et écoute-moi.

Il attendit qu’elle se taise.

\- Nous allons mettre les choses au clair. Oui, ça a été un coup dur. Parce que j’ai toujours fait ces cauchemars, sans savoir pourquoi, sans connaitre leur origine, et sans pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un d’autre que toi, et aujourd’hui un mec se pointe sans prévenir, avec ce visage que je connais par cœur. Oui, ce garçon à l’air d’être sorti tout droit de ma tête. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, Petra. Je peux gérer ça. Je suis en mesure de comprendre que ce n’est qu’une énorme coïncidence, et que cet Eren est quelqu’un de tout à fait ordinaire. Si j’ai un problème avec lui, c’est parce que ce n’est qu’un sale gosse arrogant qui finira par se mettre en travers de ma route, si je ne le calme pas très vite. Ta petite blague d’aujourd’hui m’aura au moins permis de comprendre ça.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, agité.

\- Ce concours est trop important pour moi, Petra. Eren Jaeger n’est qu’une légère contrariété, mais tout rentrera bientôt dans l’ordre. Promets-moi que tu ne me compliqueras plus les choses comme tu l’as fait aujourd’hui.

\- Et tu penses que te débarrasser de lui règlera tous tes problèmes ? Tu sais bien que c’est plus profond que ça, Levi !

 _\- Promets-le-moi_.

\- … Je te le promets.

\- Bien. Passe une bonne soirée, Petra. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse, et se rendit dans la salle de bains, pour se déshabiller et prendre une douche. Croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il se toisa.

« - Je ne me laisserai pas empoisonner par tes yeux, Jaeger. Je connais trop bien les gens de ton espèce. Tu n’es qu’un insecte arrogant, et je vais t’écraser. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J’espère que ça vous a plu, que c’était suffisamment clair, et surtout que j’ai assez bien retranscrit les sentiments de Levi tels que je les imagine. Il éprouve des choses assez contradictoires : il méprise Eren au même titre qu’il méprise les élèves de la classe B, mais il est troublé par celui-ci puisqu’il le voit dans ses rêves exactement comme c’est le cas réciproquement. Ça va j’ai perdu personne ?  
> Je serais très heureuse d’avoir votre avis sur la question. En attendant, à bientôt!


	5. Armin est vraiment intelligent

A la charmante station balnéaire d’Enoshima, à seulement quelques minutes en train de Tokyo, Eren et ses amis profitaient des dernières chaleurs de la fin de l’été. Le soleil était haut dans un ciel limpide, et la mer calme, scintillante sous les rayons lumineux. Il aurait pu s’agir d’un paysage des plus bucoliques si trois adolescents en maillot de bain n’étaient pas en train de sillonner la plage, courant à en perdre haleine et s’éclaboussant à grands renforts de cris et d’éclats de rire.

Un peu plus loin de l’eau, Mikasa était étendue sur sa serviette, à l’abri d’un parasol. Plus resplendissante que jamais dans son maillot de bain rouge, un livre à la main, elle faisait ce qu’elle considérait comme son devoir : elle veillait. Veillait sur Eren qui crapahutait dans l’eau en compagnie de Marco et Connie. Veillait sur Armin qui, légèrement en retrait, perché sur les rochers, contemplait l’immense étendue bleutée. Jean se tenait juste à côté de lui, et semblait plus absorbé par son compagnon que par la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Mikasa fronça légèrement les sourcils. L’énorme béguin que le joueur de baseball semblait avoir pour le petit blond n’avait pas échappé à sa vigilance. Si jamais cela s’avérait réciproque et que leur relation devait devenir sérieuse, elle aurait un briefing à faire à Kirschtein. La jeune fille promena son regard sur le reste du groupe. A côté d’elle, Ymir était occupée à appliquer de la crème solaire sur le dos d’une Christa endormie avec un soin tout particulier. Sasha, quant à elle, ne tarderait pas à revenir de chez le glacier stratégiquement situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de la plage. Même si les garçons faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour donner l’impression que l’endroit était bondé, le bord de mer était relativement vide et paisible pour une si belle journée.

« - Et voilà, chantonna Ymir en achevant sa besogne.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour contempler Christa avec une expression attendrie, chassant les mèches blondes que la brise amenait sur son visage.

\- N’est-elle pas parfaite ? soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Mikasa.

Celle-ci eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

Ymir la regarda d’un air surpris, avant d’émettre un petit rire triste.

\- Oh, Mikasa, Christa et moi ne formons pas un couple ! s’exclama-t-elle. Comment quelqu’un comme elle pourrait vouloir de quelqu’un comme moi...

La pauvre brune fut si embarrassée de sa méprise qu’elle bénit Eren lorsque celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en soufflant comme un bœuf, pour s’affaler sur sa serviette. Couché sur le ventre, il poussa un râle appréciateur lorsque le soleil sur son dos commença à sécher sa peau.

\- Vous devriez aller vous baigner, grogna-t-il. L’eau est chaude.

Le jeune homme poussa un couinement surpris en sentant soudain quelque chose de froid et mouillé sur ses épaules.

\- Ne t’endors pas en plein soleil sans protection. » le réprimanda sa sœur en appliquant de la crème sur sa peau.

Il se laissa faire, l’esprit embrumé par la chaleur, le corps fatigué par ses acrobaties dans l’eau. Ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers des idées sombres qu’il aurait préféré éviter.

Lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés chez eux la vieille, après le lycée, leur mère s’était évidemment affolée en voyant Eren revenir avec un bandage sur la tête. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, Mikasa l’avait couvert en prétextant une chute accidentelle – ce qui n’était pas réellement un mensonge, mais plutôt une demi-vérité très _arrangeante_. Il était parvenu à avoir l’air normal durant le dîner, tandis qu’ils relataient leur journée à Carla, et avait tenu bon jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez tard pour qu’il puisse aller se coucher sans éveiller ses soupçons. Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait violemment sangloté, la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur qui caressait silencieusement ses cheveux, attendant patiemment qu’il se calmât. Après avoir fini de déverser tout sa tristesse, sa colère et son incompréhension, il avait tenté de lui confier sa peine.

« Si tu savais, s’était-il lamenté d’une voix entrecoupée de sanglots étranglés, si tu savais comme c’était dur, quand il m’a dit tout ça. C’est horrible de voir un visage que j’aime tellement sur la tête de quelqu’un d’aussi méprisable. »

Il s’était redressé, calmé un instant, avant d’asséner un violent coup de pied dans sa table de nuit.

« Je le déteste !  Pourquoi faut-il qu’il soit aussi odieux ?»

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, chassant les mauvaises pensées de sa tête. Il avisa Armin et Jean au bord de la jetée et décida d’aller les rejoindre.

« - Ne cherche pas les ennuis. » le prévint Mikasa en le regardant s’éloigner.

Armin peinait à détacher ses yeux de l’horizon. Les effluves de l’air marin l’étourdissaient, tout comme le cri de mouettes et le bruit des petites vagues sur les rochers. Il avait toujours aimé l’océan plus que tout. Océan était synonyme d’ailleurs, un ailleurs après lequel avaient toujours couru ses parents, de leur vivant. Il avait hérité de leur passion. Le seul endroit sur Terre que l’homme n’avait pas encore fouillé de fond en comble. C’était un autre monde qui se cachait sous l’eau, auquel peu de gens avaient accès. Il comptait bien être de ceux-là.

« - C’est magnifique, hein ?

\- Oui. Comme tes yeux.

Jean se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en prenant conscience de ce qu’il venait de dire.

\- Enfin je veux dire, haha, c’est un peu la même couleur que celle de tes yeux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le dos tourné, le petit blond ne vit pas son homologue plaquer sa main sur son visage, mortifié.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans l’océan.

Silence pesant.

\- Ils étaient partis en voyage. Leur avion s’est crashé dans l’Atlantique.

Silence très pesant.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise.

Il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et sourit quand son homologue l’étreignit maladroitement.

\- Hé, Armin !

\- Génial, grogna Jean en voyant Eren arriver en courant.

\- Doucement, tu vas tomber ! » lui cria Armin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que, les pieds dans l’eau, le jeune homme blond s’évertuait à attraper des petits crabes dissimulés entre les pierres, Jean surprit Eren en engageant la conversation.

« - Armin est vraiment quelqu’un d’intelligent.

Le jeune allemand posa les yeux sur son ami, à quelques mètres de là où ils étaient assis.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça. Déjà, petit, il n’avait rien à voir avec les autres enfants. Toujours un temps d’avance. C’est pour ça que je suis tellement en colère. Il mériterait de gagner ce concours plus que tous les prétentieux qui se pavanent dans la classe A !

D’un geste rageur, il jeta un caillou qui ricocha trois fois. Jean siffla d’admiration et tenta de le surpasser.

\- Il existe forcément un moyen d’accéder à ce concours ! Nous ne sommes pas stupides, même si aucun de nous n’est spécialement doué en quelque chose.

\- Parle pour toi, Jaeger.

Eren se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

\- Tu n’as jamais goûté un plat préparé par Sasha, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… non ?

\- C’est triste pour toi. Si ma mère savait cuisiner comme ça, je serais sûrement obèse. Sasha a vraiment un don pour ça. Elle est la meilleure de la promotion.

\- Je ne le savais pas, souffla Eren.

Jean eut un sourire narquois.

\- J’imagine que tu ne savais pas non plus que Marco a gagné les _Inspired Minds_ _Awards_ grâce à ses tableaux, ni que Christa est un prodige de la partition ? Son instrument de prédilection, c’est le violon.

\- Comment c’est possible !?

\- Même si nous ne sommes que des _Beta_ , nous ne sommes pas à Trost pour rien, Eren. Nous sommes tous doués en quelque chose.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi, oui ! s’exclama Jean, légèrement vexé.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas, vas te faire voir.

\- C’est la botanique, fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Marco, sale traitre ! s’époumona le jeune homme, le visage cramoisi, tandis que le nouveau venu leur souriait aimablement. Je n’aurai plus jamais la paix, maintenant !

\- Tu jardines ? pouffa Eren.

\- La botanique ne se limite pas à du jardinage, Jaeger. C’est un art, et aussi une science. Les formes de vie végétales représentent l’avenir, elles renferment beaucoup de secrets et nous n’en connaissons pas le dixième.

\- D’accord, d’accord, concéda l’allemand, secrètement impressionné par ses propos passionnés. Je ne me moquerai plus de toi et de tes fleurs. »

Plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient tous réunis sur le sable, et que Sasha était revenue avec leurs commandes, Eren profita d’un moment de silence pour émettre l’idée qui le travaillait.

« - Et si on s’inscrivait tous ?

Même Sasha, qui s’apprêtait à mordre dans son cône à la pistache, arrêta son geste pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que des élèves ont déjà essayé de s’inscrire en masse ? Je veux dire, forcer le passage, quoi. Peut-être qu’ils n’oseront pas s’en prendre à nous, si nous sommes trop nombreux.

\- Je t’ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, Eren, soupira Connie.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque, continua Marco. Ma mère travaille dans une pharmacie tenue par une de ces familles, tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais abandonna en constatant que tout le monde fuyait son regard. Il se rallongea, contrarié, tandis que les conversations reprenaient çà et là. En regardant d’un œil distrait Connie lécher l’esquimau de Jean pendant que celui-ci regardait ailleurs, il réfléchissait à un moyen de contourner le système, conscient qu’ils n’y parviendraient pas par la force. Il finit par s’assoupir, bercé par les rires de ses compagnons.

**_XXX_ **

« - Comment t’es-tu débrouillé pour être en retard le seul matin où ta sœur et moi ne sommes pas à la maison ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Le réveil a sonné à huit heures, alors je me suis dit « encore cinq minutes » et quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, il était neuf heures moins dix !

\- Dépêche-toi ! Allez !

Eren enfila ses chaussures sans même les lacer, jeta son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte d’entrée à la volée.

\- A ce soir ! » cria-t-il à sa mère en s’éloignant à toute allure.

Il y avait maintenant une semaine que les trois adolescents avaient intégré l’institut de Trost, et le bilan jusque-là était plutôt positif. Ils étaient parvenus à se faire un groupe d’amis, n’avaient pas de difficultés particulières à suivre les cours et ne faisaient rien de susceptible de leur attirer des ennuis. _Rien, à part exister_ , songea Eren en soupirant intérieurement, tandis que l’image de Levi lui venait à l’esprit. Leurs rapports ne s’étaient en rien améliorés depuis la fameuse altercation devant l’infirmerie. Les quelques fois où il l’avait revu depuis, le garçon n’avait été que froide indifférence ou piques humiliantes à son égard. De plus, le jeune allemand avait découvert avec horreur que leurs deux classes avaient des cours communs, comme celui pour lequel il était en retard en ce moment-même. Heureusement, le caractère studieux des _Alpha_ les obligeait à ne pas perturber les heures d’enseignement de quelque façon que ce soit, ce qui faisait qu’aucun incident entre les deux promotions n’avait été à déplorer jusque-là.

Eren franchit le portail de l’établissement et ralentit sa course, pantelant. Il n’avait que quelques minutes de retard, mais la tolérance des professeurs concernant le manque d’assiduité avoisinait zéro. En passant dans le hall d’entrée, il fut surpris du nombre d’élèves regroupés autour des panneaux d’information du concours, avant de se souvenir que les inscriptions avait été ouvertes ce matin-même. Le jeune homme finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle de classe, frappa, et entra sans attendre. Il soupira de soulagement en avisant l’enseignant debout devant le tableau. Des deux professeurs qui dispensaient les cours de culture générale, Mike Zacharias était le plus indulgent, bien qu’un peu rigide.

« - C’est la dernière fois, Jaeger, » se contenta-t-il de dire sans même regarder Eren, tandis que le garçon s’excusait platement. 

Celui-ci, embarrassé d’être le centre de l’attention et ne localisant ni Armin ni Mikasa, s’empressa de s’asseoir à la première place vide qu’il trouva, au deuxième rang. Une fois ses affaires installées, il jeta un coup d’œil à sa voisine et se figea en reconnaissant Petra Ral. Il détourna la tête, mais pas assez vite.

« - Bonjour Eren, chuchota-t-elle sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

\- Salut…? répondit-il avec hésitation.

\- Comment va ta tête ?

\- Heu, je suis guéri, merci. »

Balayant la classe du regard, il tenta de localiser Mikasa et Armin. Ses deux amis s’étaient rendus au lycée plus tôt que lui, car Mikasa suivait les cours d’arts martiaux dispensés au dojo, et Armin allait systématiquement en cours aux aurores, ne fut-ce que pour flâner dans la bibliothèque. Il finit par les apercevoir, quelques rangs derrière lui. Il ignora Mikasa lorsque celle-ci le réprimanda silencieusement – « Où étais-tu, enfin ? » put-il lire sur ses lèvres – et se concentra sur le cours. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, il sursauta lorsque la jolie rousse prit de nouveau la parole.

« - Ne juge pas Levi trop durement. Je sais qu’il est détestable à première vue, mais il a un bon fond, tu sais.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il, exaspéré par ce qu’il entendait.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille assise devant Eren se retourna brusquement et interpella Petra sans grande discrétion.

\- Pssst, Petra, prête-moi ta gomme s’il te plait !

Il s’agissait d’Hanji Zoé, qui, lorsqu’elle le remarqua, se mit à le dévisager par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Tu es très mignon, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, pris de court.

\- Tu es Eren Jaeger, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…oui ?

La jeune fille resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le regard vide. _Elle a planté_  ? pensa Eren, inquiet.

\- Levi ne va faire qu’une bouchée de toi, déclara-t-elle soudain comme on prononce un diagnostic.

\- Je…je n’ai pas peur de lui, répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive. Je l’attends, c’est quand il veut !

\- Qui a parlé de se battre ? lui dit-elle, narquoise, d’un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Comprenant le sens caché de sa phrase, il rougit furieusement et plongea la tête dans son livre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hanji avait dit ça. Il était évident que Levi le détestait. Elle se moquait sûrement de lui.

\- Elle plaisante, ne l’écoute pas, tenta de le rassurer Petra, en lançant un regard sévère à son amie.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, reprit-il, toujours dissimulé entre les pages. Pourquoi a-t-il un problème avec moi ?

\- Levi a un problème avec tout le monde, chéri ! s’esclaffa la brune. Ne te torture pas trop avec ça.

Sur ces mots, elle leur tourna de nouveau le dos.

\- Au fait, Eren, reprit Petra. Je suis déléguée de la classe A, et en enregistrant les données des élèves, j’ai vu que tu ne t’étais pas encore inscrit à un cours de sport. Il faut que tu le fasses ce soir, d’accord ? Tu peux aller directement au secrétariat. Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir en parler à moi ou à Erwin Smith, bien sûr, mais ce serait plus pratique pour toi de t’adresser aux délégués de ta classe. Il s’agit de Reiner Braun et Mina Carolina. Ils sont très gentils. Concernant Levi, je te promets que la situation sera moins tendue une fois que les inscriptions seront scellées. S’il se passe quoi que ce soit, viens m’en parler. En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer… d’accord ?

\- Je ne me fais pas remarquer, grommela Eren. C’est lui qui me remarque. »

En sortant de cours ce soir-là, le jeune homme indiqua à ses amis de l’attendre au portail, tandis qu’il se rendait au secrétariat pour s’inscrire aux cours de sport.

« - Tu as de la chance, l’informa la gentille quinquagénaire qui tenait le bureau. Il y a encore des places disponibles dans beaucoup de disciplines. Tu n’as que l’embarras du choix. 

Eren parcourut rapidement la liste. Il savait qu’Armin avait choisi de faire du volley avec Sasha et Connie, mais il n’aimait pas ce sport.

\- Je vais prendre l’escalade. » Finit-il par dire un peu au hasard.

En ressortant, ses yeux se posèrent sur les panneaux d’inscription du concours. Balayant le hall du regard, il constata que l’endroit était désert. Après une légère hésitation, le garçon finit par s’approcher de la liste. Le premier nom, écrit en lettres élégantes, était évidemment celui de Levi Ackerman, suivi de ceux de ses amis, et d’autres qu’Eren ne connaissait pas. Il songea un instant à les raturer, puis se ravisa devant la puérilité de cette idée. Il ne s’abaisserait pas à leur niveau.

« - Je croyais t’avoir dit de ne pas traîner par ici.

Eren soupira lourdement et se retourna nonchalamment. Levi (Qui d’autre, honnêtement ?) se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était en tenue de sport, un simple pantalon de jogging et un marcel, et avait visiblement fait beaucoup d’efforts. Un sac pendait négligemment de son épaule.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, cracha Eren. Je n’ai fait que regarder. Tu ferais mieux d’aller te doucher, osa-t-il ajouter dans un accès de courage stupide. Je te sens d’ici.

Levi laissa tomber son sac et s’approcha de lui à pas mesurés. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres du petit brun. Le jeune allemand, conscient d’être allé trop loin dans la provocation, attendit calmement un coup de poing qui ne vint jamais. Son homologue se contentait de le fixer. Les yeux d’Eren furent attirés par une goutte de sueur qui roula le long de sa jugulaire et partit imprégner le tissu de son haut. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait du mal à respirer.

Soudain, Levi sortit un stylo de sa poche et le lui tendit. Eren le dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Puisque tu insistes tant, vas-y, inscris-toi. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance, de toute façon. Comment crois-tu que le jury va réagir en voyant ta candidature ? Ils vont bien rire, c’est une certitude. Alors inscris-toi, je ne t’en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c’est une humiliation supplémentaire que tu t’infliges.

Il saisit le jeune allemand par le poignet et plaça le stylo dans sa main, sans obtenir aucune réaction du garçon qui, choqué, ne réagissait plus. Se plaçant derrière lui, il le poussa vers le panneau d’inscription. Eren commença alors à se débattre.

\- Lâche-moi ! s’exclama-t-il en tirant pour libérer son bras.

Mais son camarade ne l’écoutait pas. Empoignant son autre bras, il leva sa main qui emprisonnait celle d’Eren vers la liste.

\- Allez Jaeger, souffla-t-il dans à l’oreille de sa victime. Tu ne sais même pas écrire ton nom ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui colla involontairement son dos au torse de Levi. Il hoqueta, sentant l’humidité de l’autre garçon à travers ses propres vêtements. Son odeur corporelle accentuée par la transpiration envahit ses narines, sans qu’il ne parvienne à en être dégoûté. Il tira violemment sur son bras et se libéra de l’emprise, le stylo tombant au sol. En réaction, Levi le ceintura de son bras au niveau des hanches, et plaqua accidentellement son bas-ventre contre les fesses d’Eren.

Horrifié, Eren sentit son corps réagir comme jamais il n’aurait dû le faire, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Levi, lâche-le enfin !

Jamais Eren n’avait été aussi heureux de voir quelqu’un, songea-t-il en regardant Petra accourir. L’autre homme le relâcha aussitôt et le pauvre garçon recula de quelques pas, respirant lentement pour effacer la caractéristique et honteuse manifestation de désir que son corps affichait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua sèchement Levi, sans quitter l’allemand des yeux. J’espère que tu as compris la leçon, cette fois, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos ! cria Eren.

Petra eut un sursaut de stupeur, et le brun se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

\- J’ai compris, continua Eren, tremblant de fureur et d’humiliation. C’est très clair, maintenant. J’ai compris que même si je n’ai aucune chance de gagner ce concours, je ne peux pas te laisser un jour de plus exercer ta petite tyrannie sur les autres élèves. 

Il se redressa et s’approcha vivement de Levi jusqu’à leurs torses se touchent presque. Refusant de se laisser intimider à nouveau, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se hissa même légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Son homologue se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu’il pensait avoir trouvé une stratégie pour accéder au concours. Une telle occasion de tenter le coup ne se reproduirait pas.

\- Alors, je te propose un pari. Demain. Une partie d’échec. Rien de plus, juste une simple partie. Si tu perds, toi et ta bande de fascistes, vous laisserez s’inscrire au concours tous ceux qui le veulent. Pas d’intimidation par les parents, pas de menaces ou quelque autre forme de corruption que ce soit. Tout le monde aura sa chance. Si tu gagnes, à toi de fixer tes exigences.

Il attendit anxieusement une réaction. Les chances que Levi accepte étaient infimes.

\- D’accord.

\- D-d’accord ... ? répéta Eren, surpris.

\- A une condition. Si je gagne, tu devras quitter l’institut de Trost.

La phrase fit au jeune homme l’effet d’une douche froide. Il avait confiance en son plan et en ses amis. Mais mettre sa scolarité en jeu… ?

\- Non, Eren ! s’exclama Petra, ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta son ami.

\- Très bien, finit-il par accepter.

Il saisit la main que lui tendait le brun et la serra brièvement. Elle était glacée et lui broya impitoyablement les doigts.

\- Demain, dans le parc, dès la pause déjeuner. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment, les jambes flageolantes.

« - Mais qu’est-ce que tu fichais ? s’impatienta Mikasa en le voyant arriver.

\- Venez, rentrons, déclara froidement Eren. Armin, il faut que je te parle. »

**_XXX_ **

Levi regarda le garçon sortir en trombe de l’établissement, le visage aussi impassible que de coutume.

« - Tous nos soucis seront bientôt terminés, déclara-t-il à l’attention de Petra. Je m’évertuais à trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui, et voilà que cet idiot vient m’apporter une occasion en or de le faire.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle chance ? Comme tous les individus de sa classe, Levi avait été entrainé aux jeux intellectuels et se savait être un fin stratège. Le gamin n’avait pas l’ombre d’une chance.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, répliqua sèchement la rouquine. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin aujourd’hui, peu importe tes motivations. Il n’a peut-être pas le niveau pour participer au concours, mais il est bien plus intègre que toi.

Il se tourna vers elle, choqué.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte des enjeux ?

\- Et toi, est ce que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu as mis Eren ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne me barrer la route.

Les traits du jeune homme se durcirent.

\- Une élève _Alpha_ ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de question. Je commence à me demander si tu as réellement ce qu’il faut pour participer au concours. Puisque tu aimes tellement ces débiles de la classe B, tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre, » asséna-t-il en ignorant les yeux de son amie qui se remplirent de larmes. 

Amère et déçue, elle fit volte-face et abandonna Levi dans le hall désert.

**_XXX_ **

Le lendemain, Eren franchit dignement les grilles de Trost. Autour d’eux, de nombreux élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur leur passage. Le jeune homme ne douta pas un instant du sujet de leurs commérages. Comment diable pouvaient-ils déjà être au courant ? Levi avait certainement fait passer le mot, souhaitant ameuter un maximum de spectateurs pour ce qu’il devait penser être l’imminente humiliation d’Eren Jaeger.

« - Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille, fit Mikasa, les dents serrées. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu es mort. Pas que je doute de toi Armin, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais les enjeux sont tout de même un peu _exagérés_.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, se contenta de répondre le petit blond.

\- Mais non, le réconforta son ami, confiant. Tu vas être génial, comme d’habitude. »

Sous ses airs de conquérant, Eren avait lui aussi les entrailles nouées. La veille, il avait été incapable de regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Ni sa mère, qui s’était toujours évertuée à leur faire comprendre l’importance des études, ni son père, rentré depuis à peine quelques jours, dont les yeux brillaient de fierté dès qu’ils racontaient leur journée à Trost. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu’il leur dirait si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu et qu’il rentrait à la maison de nouveau déscolarisé. Parce que le risque était bel et bien réel. Il savait que Levi trouverait un moyen de le forcer à tenir son engagement s’il ne le faisait pas de lui-même.

La matinée de cours leur parut être une torture, en particulier à partir du moment où Sasha et Connie les informèrent de l’ampleur que pouvaient prendre les choses.

« - Les enseignants de Trost n’aiment pas les paroles en l’air, leur expliqua Sasha à voix basse. Ils veulent faire comprendre aux élèves l’importance des promesses, même orales. C’est comme ça, ça fait partie de la culture japonaise. Si les professeurs s’en mêlent, Eren pourrait vite se retrouver dans une situation très délicate.

\- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas forcer Eren à quitter Trost pour tenir sa parole ? s’enquit Armin.

\- Non, le rassura Connie, mais uniquement parce que c’est illégal. Mais d’autres le feront sans hésiter. »

Midi arriva bien trop vite à leur goût, et en sortant de classe, Eren lutta contre la panique qui le gagnait lentement. Sur leur chemin, certains élèves lui glissaient divers commentaires plus ou moins encourageants.

« Bonne chance, Eren. »

« T’es taré, mec. »

« Il était temps que quelqu’un se rebelle. Bravo ! »

« Si tu gagnes, tu voudras bien sortir avec moi ? »

Ils finirent par atteindre le parc, ou un attroupement d’élèves les attendait.

« - Génial, gémit Armin, tandis que les spectateurs s’écartaient pour les laisser passer.

Levi se trouvait au centre du rassemblement, accompagné d’Erwin. Eren repéra Petra légèrement en retrait avec ses autres amis. En les voyant arriver, le brun sourit froidement et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Eren s’avança tranquillement, les avant-bras enfouis dans les larges poches de sa veste, à la fois pour se donner l’air décontracté et pour camoufler le tremblement de ses mains.

\- C’est quand tu veux, si tu n’as pas trop peur.

Le brun émit un petit rire incrédule devant l’insolence inouïe de l’autre garçon. Petra vint jusqu’à eux et, ignorant totalement Levi, agrippa la manche du jeune allemand.

\- Il n’est pas trop tard pour tout annuler, l’implora-t-elle. 

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu par l’arrivée d’un nouvel individu qui fit s’agiter la foule d’excitation. Il s’agissait d’un homme assez âgé, chauve, avec un regard perçant mais un air bienveillant.

\- J’ai ouï dire qu’un affrontement historique allait se tenir ici, déclara-t-il paisiblement, et je n’aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eren, méfiant.

A côté de lui, Petra s’étrangla.

\- Ma foi, jeune homme, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Dot Pixis.

Nulle sévérité dans sa voix, seulement un léger amusement. Mortifié, Eren ne sut quoi répondre, et n’eut même pas le temps de le faire. Levi le devança et s’adressa à l’individu.

\- Proviseur Pixis, le salua-t-il. C’est un honneur de vous compter dans l’assistance. Vous n’auriez pas du vous donner cette peine, la partie risque d’être courte.

Le jeune allemand était abasourdi. La voix de Levi, d’ordinaire froide et méprisante, n’était que velours auditif tandis qu’il invitait l’homme à s’asseoir.  

\- Commençons, déclara Erwin.

Eren supposa qu’il tiendrait le rôle d’arbitre. A quoi pouvait servir un arbitre au cours d’une partie d’échec, là était la question qu’il se posait. Levi lui indiqua de la main un échiquier posé sur une table, ainsi que deux chaises, et l’encouragea à prendre place. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Eren émit un petit rire théâtral qui eut le mérite de déstabiliser quelque peu son opposant.

\- Quoi ? Tu as cru que j’allais t’affronter ? Je ne sais même pas jouer aux échecs ! Non, c’est contre Armin que tu vas jouer.

Le petit blond s’avança timidement, et resta tétanisé par les poignards que lui lancèrent les yeux de Levi.

\- C’est une plaisanterie ? Tu n’as trouvé que ça, comme échappatoire ?

\- Absolument pas. Si tu te souviens bien, à un aucun moment je n’ai stipulé que tu allais jouer contre moi.

\- Il dit la vérité, témoigna Petra, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux. Il n’a jamais mentionné qui serait l’adversaire de Levi. C’était à ce dernier de demander des précisions.

\- Alors, conclut Eren, tu te sens capable d’affronter mon ami ?

\- C’est ridicule, répliqua Levi, agacé. Toi ou lui, le résultat sera le même.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez place. » enjoignit Erwin.

Levi et Armin s’assirent de chaque côté du plateau. Un tirage au sort détermina que le petit blond jouerait avec les pièces blanches. Ainsi, la partie commença.

Pendant les dix premières minutes, il ne se passa rien. Un silence de mort régnait sur l’assistance. De temps à autre, un élève susurrait quelques mots à son voisin, tenant certainement d’anticiper les coups à venir des deux joueurs. Eren se surprit plusieurs fois à réfréner une envie de bailler. Puis, tandis que la partie progressait, l’atmosphère changea. L’expression de Levi, jusque-là confiante, commença à se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu’il prenait conscience du niveau de son adversaire. Lorsqu’il eut perdu ses deux tours et un fou, il commença à agiter nerveusement le pied gauche. Armin, lui, bien qu’encore pâle, avait cessé de trembler, pris par le jeu. Il était dans son élément. Malheureusement, en écoutant les chuchotements excités de son entourage, Eren comprit vite que même s’il avait été pris par surprise, Ackerman gardait tout de même l’avantage et menaçait à tout moment de gagner.

Tandis que le blond réfléchissait à sa stratégie, Levi s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses mains. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d’Eren en train de le fixer, et ne purent s’en détacher. Le jeune allemand, bien que déstabilisé par les perçantes orbes noires, refusa de détourner la tête. Quelle était cette lueur au fond du regard de l’autre garçon ? Imaginait-il la légère coloration qu’il avait l’impression de distinguer sur ses  joues, ou cette rougeur était-elle bien réelle ? Eren ne le quitta plus des yeux lorsqu’il se concentra de nouveau sur le plateau, tentant de lire les expressions sur son visage. Le brun lui paraissait de plus en plus tendu. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, tiquant au moindre geste d’Armin.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Armin déplaça sa reine sur l’échiquier. Puis il regarda pour la première fois son adversaire, et d’une voix légèrement tremblante mais déterminée, déclara :

« - Echec et mat. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Levi dévisagea le blond, tandis qu’Erwin Smith annonçait Armin vainqueur d’une voix impassible. Ensuite, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Les élèves commentaient tous ce qu’ils venaient de voir par grands éclats de voix, riant et poussant même des cris. Certains semblaient contester le résultat ou s’indigner, mais la plupart d’entre eux affichait une mine réjouie. Au milieu de la cohue, Armin tendit une main hésitante à Levi. Le brun ne la lui serra que très brièvement – et brutalement, au vu de la grimace que fit le petit blond –, mais quand il dévisagea son adversaire, un respect nouveau brillait dans ses yeux. Eren en ressentit une pointe de jalousie qui lui piqua la poitrine, mais l’oublia bien vite pour se jeter sur son ami et le serrer dans ses bras. Mikasa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« - J’ai réussi, souffla Armin, incrédule.

\- Nous n’en avions jamais douté, lui répondit chaleureusement son ami.

Ils durent le lâcher lorsque le proviseur Pixis s’approcha d’eux.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, jeune homme. Vous êtes très doué. A ma connaissance, personne n’avait jamais vaincu Monsieur Ackerman aux échecs jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Je serai ravi de me mesurer à vous, un de ces jours. En attendant, vous devriez vous inscrire au concours, vous avez toutes vos chances d’être sélectionné, après un tel exploit.

Cramoisi, le petit blond ne put que hocher frénétiquement de la tête. Eren sentit une vague d’affection pour le vieil homme grandir en lui. Il savait que Pixis avait fait exprès de tenir de tels propos en présence de Levi, pour s’assurer que celui-ci tiendrait ses engagements.

\- Vous avez raison ! s’exclama le jeune allemand. D’ailleurs, c’est ce que nous allons faire de ce pas !  

Jetant un regard appuyé à Levi, il saisit ses deux compagnons par le bras et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Pixis les regarda partir.

\- Quelle fascinante personne. Tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ?

Puis se tourna vers Levi qui n’avait pas dit un mot, le visage fermé.

\- Allons, Levi, soupira-t-il. Leur participation au concours se révélera peut-être être une très bonne chose.

\- Je ne vois comment une telle situation pourrait engendrer quoique ce soit de positif, répondit froidement le brun.  

\- Mon garçon, reprit le directeur.

Pixis connaissait chacun de ses étudiants, leurs dossiers et leurs historiques. Il savait à quel cas il avait affaire. Autour d’eux, les étudiants commençaient à se disperser.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère. Et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l’être. Mais regarde toi un instant. A cause de choses passées depuis longtemps, tu te focalises sur l’avenir comme s’il s’agissait d’une impitoyable compétition, et tu en oublies tout ce qui se passe dans l’immédiat, et tout le bonheur que chaque instant peut t’apporter. Tu dois comprendre que la vie fonctionne comme ça, Levi, sinon tu passeras à côté de ta propre existence. Et lorsque tu t’en apercevras, il sera trop tard. Hier est derrière nous, et demain est mystère imprévisible. En revanche, aujourd’hui est un cadeau. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’on l’appelle le présent.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Erwin.

\- C’est un charmant proverbe, n’est-ce pas ? lui glissa-t-il en aparté. Je l’ai trouvé sur _Twitter_. »

Levi secoua la tête avec agacement, comme pour empêcher les paroles de l’atteindre. Courbant respectueusement la nuque, il prit congé de son doyen et quitta les lieux avec humeur.

**_XXX_ **

Ce soir-là, le trio de Shiganshina se fit entrainer dans la pizzeria la plus proche pour fêter l’évènement. Leur groupe d’amis habituel était là, mais d’autres étudiants s’étaient joints à l’évènement, souhaitant témoigner de leur reconnaissance envers Eren et Armin. Ils avaient connu le sommet de leur gloire l’après-midi même, lorsqu’ils avaient fièrement apposé leur signature sur la liste des inscriptions. Eren n’oublierait jamais la vague de cris de triomphe qu’il avait récoltée en écrivant son nom sur le papier. Par la suite, tous ses amis ainsi que nombre d’autres élèves de la classe B l’avaient imité.

Cependant, en sortant du lycée le soir venu, il avait surpris de loin Levi et Petra dans une chaleureuse étreinte, au coin de la rue menant à une bouche de métro. Petra serrait dans sa main un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Il savait que les deux _Alpha_ s’étaient gravement disputés à son sujet, et s’était réjoui pour la gentille rousse de les voir se réconcilier, mais il ignorait quel sens accorder à la marque d’affection à laquelle il avait assisté. Il ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit que Levi et Petra sortaient peut-être ensemble. _Bah, ça ne me regarde pas_ , avait-il songé, refusant de comprendre pourquoi un poids discret qui lui oppressait subitement le cœur.

« - Alors, champion ! Tu as l’air bien préoccupé, pour quelqu’un qui a remporté une telle victoire !

Eren leva les yeux vers le garçon qui venait de passer brusquement un bras autour de ses épaules, manquant de lui faire renverser son verre. Il s’agissait du quarterback Reiner.

\- Héhé, je ne suis pas le véritable héro de cette journée, déclara-t-il, mal à l’aise. C’est Armin, qu’il faut féliciter.

Le concerné, qui était pris en sandwich entre Jean et un dénommé Franz Kefka qui lui serrait vigoureusement la main, s’approcha d’eux à l’entente de son nom.

\- C’est gentil de ta part, Reiner. Mais je n’ai pas tant de mérite, tu sais.

\- Foutaises, s’exclama celui-ci, avant de partir se chercher un verre.

Armin en profita pour s’asseoir face à Eren. Il souriait timidement, sûrement impressionné par la foule mais néanmoins heureux d’être là.

\- Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça par modestie, déclara-t-il, l’air soudain sérieux. J’ai réellement eu de la chance. Levi est très fort et j’étais en train de perdre. Mais vers la fin de la partie, quelque chose l’a déstabilisé et il n’a plus été capable de se concentrer à fond sur le jeu. C’est grâce à ça que j’ai repris le dessus.

Eren ne put s’empêcher de repenser au regard troublé que lui avait jeté Levi durant la partie.

\- N’y pense plus, va. Tout ce qui importe, c’est que tu as gagné. Il ne reste qu’à croiser les doigts en attendant que le jury examine tous les profils des candidats et fasse son choix. A partir de maintenant, on a vraiment une chance de gagner cette bourse. »

Son ami retrouva le sourire à la simple mention de la récompense.

**_XXX_ **

Dans une luxueuse maison du quartier de Trost, Erwin versa minutieusement du thé dans deux tasses en porcelaine et les déposa devant ses convives.

« - Comment ai-je pu échouer face à un _Beta_  ?

\- Tu n’as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as toujours sous-estimé les _Beta_. On ne juge pas une personne en fonction de ça, je te l’ai assez souvent répété. Les génies se cachent partout.

Levi jeta un regard agacé à Petra, puis se résigna.

\- Ce Armin est vraiment doué, je le reconnais. Comment se fait-il qu’il ne soit pas chez les _Alpha_  ?

\- Est-ce que tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ?! s’indigna la jeune fille.

\- Il s’y serait sûrement retrouvé s’il y avait eu une place de libre, supposa Erwin. Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même. Tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qui allait se produire, et ce n’est sûrement qu’un coup de chance pour eux. Le jury se chargera de stopper net leur petite rébellion, il n’y a qu’à attendre les résultats.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Levi en se décontractant légèrement.

Au bout d’un moment de silence, Petra reprit la parole.

\- C’est la première fois qu’un _Beta_ insiste autant pour participer au concours. Je me demande ce qui le motive à ce point…

\- Ce n’est pas notre problème. De toute façon, il ne sera jamais choisi. Armin à la rigueur, et il nous sera peut-être utile. Mais Jaeger, ne me faites pas rire.

\- En tous cas, rétorqua Petra, soudain narquoise, il ne t’a pas lâché des yeux, pendant la partie. »

Levi ne répondit pas, et ignora les papillonnements affolés qui se manifestèrent dans son estomac. Lui-même ne se souvenait que trop bien des deux émeraudes limpides qui l’avaient hypnotisé durant l’affrontement, causant sa perte.

Il abandonnait peu à peu tout espoir de se libérer de leur emprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre attention ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à très bientôt !


	6. Ce que les autres n'ont pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE IMPORTANTE ! Alors que je m’apprêtais à poster un nouveau chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise la dernière fois : j'ai carrément oublié un chapitre ! Je suis passée du chapitre "Un air de déjà vu" à "Armin est vraiment intelligent" alors qu'il y avait "Ces yeux trop verts" entre les deux ! Erreur impardonnable et j'en suis profondément navrée, veuillez m'excuser, j'imagine la cata que ça a dû être, vous avez dû ne rien comprendre ! 
> 
> Du coup, je poste quand même ce nouveau chapitre, mais il y a un autre nouveau chapitre, qui est donc le quatrième ! EN gros, deux nouveaux chapitre ce soir. Pour mieux comprendre l'histoire, je vous conseille vraiment de relire tout depuis le début. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi bête. 
> 
> Pardon encore et bonne lecture à tous !

Le mois d’octobre finit par arriver, couvrant la ville d’un manteau de couleurs orangées. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, mais l’Institut de Trost n’en était pas moins en ébullition, figé dans l’attente des résultats des sélections qui ne sauraient tarder. Jusque-là, aucune date précise n’avait été communiquée.

Eren se leva un lundi matin avec encore moins d’entrain que d’habitude. Il se devait de partir en avance, car les cours d’escalade de niveau débutant commençaient le matin-même. Il quitta la maison seul et se rendit au lycée. Armin était certainement déjà sur place, et Mikasa dormait encore. Du peu qu’il avait vu, la jeune fille faisait des prouesses en arts martiaux, ce qui ne contribuait qu’à lui attirer davantage de prétendants. Eren n’était pas inquiet. Il la savait parfaitement capable de se défendre. A vrai dire, il se faisait plus de soucis pour Armin, qui passait le plus clair de son temps escorté par Jean. Le jeune allemand ne savait que penser de cette relation. Malgré sa légère animosité pour le joueur de baseball, il se devait de reconnaitre que ce dernier n’avait rien d’un dangereux pervers, et en plus de cela, élevait Armin au rang de pure divinité. Eren en avait timidement glissé quelques mots à sa mère, et avait été infiniment soulagé de constater que celle-ci, loin d’être choquée ou gênée, se réjouissait pour lui. « Il est si mignon, avait-elle soupiré, je suis même surprise que ce genre de situation ne se soit pas produit plus tôt ! »

Eren pénétra dans l’enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Armin assis sur un banc avec une pile de livres. Sans grande surprise, le petit blond était en compagnie d’Annie Leonhardt. Les deux élèves s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés, suite à plusieurs rencontres fortuites dans la bibliothèque, qui était à présent le lieu de la majorité de leurs échanges. Il regarda son ami discuter avec entrain tandis que la blonde buvait ses paroles, un imperceptible sourire rendant son visage froid plus humain. Eren se demanda quelle aurait été la réaction de Jean en voyant ça, et toute cette histoire ne lui présagea rien de bon.

Il n’alla pas saluer Armin, sachant que cela ferait fuir Annie, et se rendit directement en cours. Les cours de sport individuels tels que l’escalade fonctionnaient de façon singulière. Chaque élève se promenait avec une fiche détaillant son niveau et d’autres informations pratiques, et l’entraineur voyageait d’un élève à un autre, s’adaptant à leurs capacités. Une fois changé dans les vestiaires, Eren rejoignit le mur d’escalade sur lequel s’activait une vingtaine d’étudiants. Personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

_Euh, je suis sensé faire quoi ?_

Il avisa le professeur qui se trouvait à l’autre bout de la salle et poussa un léger râle.

_J’en ai pour un siècle à l’attendre !_

Décidant de se familiariser avec les lieux, il choisit un point qui lui semblait relativement facile d’accès et commença à grimper. Les premières prises lui parurent enfantines, les appuis très larges, et il tenta de prendre de la hauteur. Malheureusement, il se retrouva vite coincé, ne sachant plus où s’accrocher. Il s’agita dans un début de panique, son pied dérapa et il chuta en arrière. Le jeune homme eut le temps de fermer les yeux, se préparant à atterrir très douloureusement allongé sur le tapis de sécurité. Mais au lieu de ça, son dos percuta une surface plus chaude et des bras le stabilisèrent.

« - Tu es débile ou quoi ?! Même le moniteur n’a pas le droit de monter là-haut sans matériel !

Eren se remit sur pied et se retourna, surpris. S’il avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix de son sauveur, il était cependant étonné par l’intonation colérique de ce dernier, lui d’ordinaire taciturne en toutes circonstances.

_Il n’a tout de même pas… eu peur ?_

Levi le toisa un instant, l’air sévère, puis parut se ressaisir et son visage redevint de marbre. Il alla récupérer du matériel dans un bac pour le ramener au jeune allemand.

\- Je n’ai pas envie que le club ferme parce qu’un crétin dans ton genre s’est éclaté le crâne par terre, alors mets ce harnais.

Eren saisit l’enchevêtrement de sangles qu’il lui tendait et le maintint à bout de bras, essayant d’en comprendre le fonctionnement, et surtout le sens.

Son homologue poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui arracha l’instrument des mains.

\- Passe tes jambes là-dedans.

Confus et gêné, il obéit néanmoins. Levi le contourna et attacha des sangles dans son dos, le faisant se crisper dès que ses mains le frôlaient.

\- Maintenant, tes bras, ici. Jusqu’aux épaules.

Eren sursauta violemment en sentant des mains sur son postérieur mais ne réagit pas, comprenant que Levi réglait les liens qui enserraient ses cuisses. Il faillit de nouveau protester lorsque l’autre homme l’encercla de ses bras pour boucler la fermeture finale, au niveau de son torse. Puis il lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Tu ne t’approches pas de ce mur sans avoir ça sur le dos, tu as compris ? ordonna-t-il d’un air légèrement menaçant. Quel est ton niveau ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui arracha la fiche des mains.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait d’escalade, déclara Eren avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Levi l’ignora complètement et lui expliqua :

\- Etant major de promotion, je suis chargé d’accueillir les nouveaux à leur premier cours et de leur expliquer les bases. Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, ajouta-t-il en avisant la grimace du jeune brun, mais je ne bâcle jamais mon travail. »

L’heure suivante se résuma donc à une interminable séance de torture durant laquelle Eren dut non seulement se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour atteindre des points d’appui de plus en plus petits, mais également obéir aux ordres secs de Levi qui le supervisait depuis le sol. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il lâcha prise et ne fut retenu que par les cordes, et manqua de perdre patience à chaque fois qu’il entendait « tu aurais dû choisir le golf, Jaeger », ou « ton pied gauche, explique-moi à quoi te sert ton pied gauche si tu le mets là ! », ou encore « ma grande tante est plus agile que ça. Et elle est morte. ». Ce ne fut que lorsque ses membres tremblaient tellement de fatigue qu’il n’arrivait même plus à tenir agrippé sur le mur que Levi l’autorisa à redescendre.

« - C’était pathétique, l’informa-t-il. Cependant, tu as une petite chance de progresser, ce qui n’est pas le cas de la plupart des élèves que j’ai évalués depuis le début de l’année. Ramène le matériel à sa place, le cours est fini. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme fit volteface et s’en alla. Eren partit se changer, encore sous le choc. Levi avait certes été odieux, mais pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, il l’avait traité comme les autres. Il ne l’avait pas plus rabaissé qu’il ne l’aurait fait avec qui que ce fut d’autre, et n’avait pas remis en cause sa présence à Trost. Il l’avait même complimenté, en quelque sorte.

Il se doucha rapidement et quitta le gymnase, troublé. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était sa première interaction avec l’autre garçon depuis le jour de sa défaite contre Armin. Peut-être Levi s’était-il résigné à l’idée qu’Eren effectuerait son année scolaire ici. Sur le chemin de sa salle de classe, le jeune allemand rêvait déjà à une trêve pérenne entre lui et l’individu qui l’avait bien malgré lui pris pour Némésis, sans se douter que la situation allait être bouleversée l’après-midi même.

En effet, plus tard dans la journée, tandis qu’ils assistaient à leur cours de langue, le professeur principal de classe A, un certain Keith Shadis, vint les interrompre pour leur demander de se réunir dans l’amphithéâtre. Les deux classes de terminale prirent place dans les gradins, réunissant une cinquantaine d’élèves escortés de plusieurs professeurs. Les étudiants trépignaient d’anticipation, et leurs murmures excités créaient un fond sonore qui empêchait qui que ce fut d’intercepter le moindre mot de la conversation que Hannes Hannesu et Keith Shadis, debout sur l’estrade, entretenaient avec le directeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque l’assistance fut au complet et un peu moins dissipée, Hannes tapota le micro du doigt et céda sa place à Pixis.

« - Mes chers enfants, commença celui-ci. Comme chaque année, il m’incombe l’honorable devoir de mettre fin à vos tourments, en annonçant les noms des élèves désignés pour défendre l’Institut de Trost dans le cadre du Concours des Vocations Naissantes. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que jusqu’à présent, les élus que nous avions choisis durant les quinze précédentes années ont travaillé sans relâche pour revenir victorieux, sans essuyer une seul défaite, ce qui n’est pas sans m’emplir de fierté. Je m’apprête immanquablement à faire des déçus aujourd’hui, et à détruire des projets. Il n’y a pas de tâche plus ardue que celle de devoir décider quels étudiants méritent plus leur chance que d’autres, quand j’ai en face de moi autant d’esprits si prometteurs.

Une vague frissonnante de chuchotements agita la salle.

\- Cependant, n’oubliez jamais ce qui doit nous motiver à participer à ce concours, au-delà des récompenses individuelles. La clé de cet affrontement permet à Trost de maintenir un niveau d’éducation optimal au fil des années qui passent. C’est aussi pour les générations d’étudiants à venir que vous allez vous battre, tout comme l’ont fait vos prédécesseurs dans le but de vous offrir les privilèges que vous possédez aujourd’hui. Là est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderai de passer outre les rivalités qui vous ont divisés jusqu’à maintenant, et de tout mettre en œuvre pour accompagner jusqu’à la victoire les élèves sélectionnés, dont je vais sans plus attendre révéler l’identité.

Les nœuds dans l’estomac d’Eren étaient si serrés qu’il se demanda un instant s’il n’allait pas régurgiter ses propres entrailles sur la tablette. A côté de lui, Armin respirait par saccades. Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard à Levi qui, assis quelques rangs plus bas, se tenait raide comme un piquet. Parfaitement immobile, il donnait l’impression d’être une statue. Le proviseur Pixis saisit l’enveloppe que lui tendait Keith Shadis et la décacheta. Il prit un instant pour lire consciencieusement son contenu, puis releva les yeux et balaya l’amphithéâtre de son regard limpide. Un suspense insoutenable et voulu, de l’avis d’Eren. Puis il s’éclaircit la voix et se pencha vers le micro.

\- Le premier élève dont la candidature a été sélectionnée est Levi Ackerman. 

L’entente de ce nom fit à Eren l’effet d’une douche froide. La déception fut si forte qu’une sensation de vertige s’empara de lui et lui fit agripper le bord de sa table, tandis que Levi se redressait calmement et, accompagné de vigoureux applaudissements, descendait les gradins pour rejoindre l’estrade et serrer la main du proviseur. _L’aventure s’arrête donc ici_ , songea le jeune allemand, la gorge nouée. Rien n’allait changer. Les _Alpha_ allaient être élus comme cela avait été le cas toutes les années précédentes. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait à deux fois, il lui paraissait profondément naïf d’avoir pu penser une seule seconde avoir une chance d’être sélectionné... Comment lui, un simple élève B arrivé en cours de route, aurait-il pu changer un système instauré depuis plus d’une décennie, et dont tout le monde semblait se contenter ? Mais cela avait été son devoir d’essayer, pour Armin, pour son ami, mais aussi par intégrité, par sens de la justice.

\- Le second élève sélectionné est Eren Jaeger.

Eren, qui n’écoutait plus que d’une oreille, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Trop occupé à se lamenter intérieurement, il ne releva la tête que lorsque Mikasa, assise à côté de lui, lui asséna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme avisa alors le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle, tous les visages braqués sur lui et l’air estomaqué de ses amis. Alors seulement, son cerveau assimila ce qui venait d’être dit.

\- Vas-y, souffla sa sœur en le poussa.

A la seconde même où il se leva, l’ensemble des élèves commença à applaudir énergiquement, à l’exception peut-être de certains élèves _Alpha_. Eren crut même entendre quelques sifflements. Comme un somnambule, les jambes raides et les muscles crispés, il descendit lentement les escaliers et rejoignit le groupuscule sur le piédestal. Après avoir serré la main du directeur, il prit place à une distance raisonnable de Levi qui le regardait arriver, une expression absolument indéchiffrable sur la figure.

\- Maintenant, je vais demander à Armin Arlert de nous rejoindre également.

Le petit blond, lui aussi accompagné d’encouragements unanimes, manqua au moins trois fois de trébucher en descendant les marches. Il vint se mettre à côté d’Eren, se cachant à moitié derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Aïe, je plaisantais ! s’exclama-t-il à mi-voix lorsque son ami le pinça sournoisement au niveau des côtes.

\- Jean Kirschtein, venez, s’il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme s’approcha à son tour avec l’air d’avoir reçu un énorme coup de massue sur la tête. Il ne lâchait pas Pixis de ses yeux vaguement soupçonneux, comme s’il s’attendait à tout moment à ce que le vieil homme s’exclamât « Je plaisantais ! Retourne à ta place. » Un énorme sourire s’étala néanmoins sur sa figure quand le directeur appela cette fois-ci Marco Bodt.

Lorsque ce fut le nom de Christa Lenz qui retentit dans la salle, la jeune fille rejoignit à son tour les autres nominés sous une myriade de sifflements appréciateurs qui furent couverts par les cris de joie que poussait Ymir.

\- Et pour terminer, j’aimerais que Sasha Braus nous fasse à son tour le plaisir de venir ici.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sasha s’exécuta, soutenue par Connie qui l’embrassa sur la joue avant de la pousser à se lever.

\- Nous avons désormais notre équipe de concurrents au complet : Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Christa Lenz et Sasha Braus. Sept élèves qui s’engagent dès à présent à revenir victorieux du concours qui se tiendra dans quelques mois. Vous aurez tous le loisir de les féliciter plus tard. Pour l’instant, l’équipe pédagogique et moi-même allons les monopoliser encore un peu. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée.

Parlant fort pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves qui quittaient l’amphithéâtre, Hannes posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Eren et se pencha vers lui :

\- Veuillez suivre le directeur dans son bureau. Félicitations, Eren, ajouta-t-il après une vague hésitation.

Le jeune allemand acquiesça en souriant et fit passer le mot. Tandis qu’ils sortaient à la suite de Pixis, il chercha sa sœur du regard, et l’aperçut en compagnie de Connie et Ymir. Il lui fit un signe de la main, un poids sur le cœur. Il lui avait paru évident que sa sœur aurait elle aussi été sélectionnée pour participer au concours.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, lui souffla Armin. Elle ne s’est inscrite que pour te soutenir, elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de participer. »

Eren hocha la tête et décida d’ignorer le reniflement dédaigneux qu’émit Levi en entendant leur échange.

Le bureau du proviseur ressemblait à n’importe quel bureau de proviseur, si ce n’était que de gros canapés en cuir remplaçaient les protocolaires chaises rigides sur lesquelles les élèves étaient sensés s’asseoir lorsqu’ils étaient convoqués. Pixis les invita à s’y installer. Eren remarqua que Levi, en dépit de son animosité pour tous les autres étudiants présents dans la pièce, eut la politesse de faire signe à Christa de s’asseoir dans l’unique fauteuil qui restait à disposition et préféra aller se poster à une fenêtre, tournant le dos au reste de l’assemblée, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le directeur prit place derrière son bureau, encadré par Hannes Hannesu et Keith Shadis. Il regarda les élèves tour à tour, et une étincelle de malice scintilla dans ses yeux quand ils croisèrent ceux d’Eren.

« - Tout d’abord, félicitations à tous. C’est un grand honneur d’être sélectionné pour participer au concours, mais cela n’a rien à voir avec de la chance. Si vous êtes ici en ce moment, c’est que vous l’avez mérité. A présent, comprenez qu’aucun d’entre vous n’a été choisi par hasard. Comme vous le savez certainement, le thème de cette année a été dévoilé il y a environ une semaine et s’intitule « Interprétation Libre ». Nous avons lieu de penser que cette édition sera très différente de celles qui l’ont précédée. Et nous avons jugé que, de tous les brillants intellects qui ont déposé leur candidature, vous étiez les plus susceptibles de savoir gérer une compétition moins…orthodoxe que d’ordinaire.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Même Levi, sa curiosité piquée, s’était détourné de la fenêtre pour mieux écouter.

\- La véritable épreuve commence ici, jeunes gens, continua le professeur Shadis d’une voix dure.

Shadis était le second professeur de culture générale qui travaillait de pair avec Mike Zacharias, en plus d’être à la tête de la classe A. Il avait la réputation d’être impitoyable, et certains disaient même qu’il avait travaillé dans l’armée avant de se reconvertir dans l’éducation.

\- A partir de demain, vous allez suivre des cours particuliers, en plus de ceux déjà dispensés. Cela ne vous décharge en aucun cas de vos obligations habituelles telles que les devoirs qui vous sont donnés dans les autres matières. D’ici deux ou trois mois, lorsque la problématique du concours sera annoncée, vous aurez également des heures de permanence pour réfléchir ensemble à un projet concret. Aucune date ne nous a été donnée pour le moment.

\- Je vais m’arranger avec les autres professeurs pour qu’ils vous fournissent de quoi étudier de votre côté, continua Hannes. Vous aurez vos nouveaux emplois du temps demain, mais je ne pense pas qu’il y aura de grands changements en dehors de ce qui sera rajouté. Nous exigeons une cohésion de groupe irréprochable, informa-t-il, soudain sévère. Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer les enjeux qui découlent de cet évènement, et nous ne tolèrerons pas une défaite causée par des tensions internes.

Puis il se radoucit.

\- Si vous vous sentez découragés, vous disposez d’une semaine à compter d’aujourd’hui pour vous désister et être remplacés par quelqu’un d’autre. Ce n’est pas une honte, et mieux vaut maintenant que lorsqu’il sera trop tard. 

\- Ça ira pour aujourd’hui, messieurs, intervint Pixis. Laissons-les se remettre de leurs émotions et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur entourage. Encore toutes mes félicitations. Vous pouvez disposer, leur signala-t-il. Sauf Monsieur Ackerman. »

Sans demander leur reste, les six amis sortirent de la pièce dans un silence religieux. Une fois à l’extérieur, ils attendirent de tourner à l’angle du couloir pour laisser exploser leur joie.

« - Je n’arrive pas à le croire ! s’exclamait Jean en boucle tandis que Marco était pris d’un fou rire nerveux.

\- Ce genre de choses n’était jamais arrivé jusqu’à aujourd’hui ! s’extasia Christa. Nous allons entrer dans l’histoire de Trost !

Sur ces mots, elle commença à établir avec Sasha des pronostics concernant le sujet de l’épreuve qui les attendait.

\- « Interprétation libre », répétait-elle, songeuse, ça parlera peut-être de théâtre ?

\- Mais non, répliqua Sasha, on dirait plus une critique culinaire.

Armin, lui, ne disait rien, mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté et de joie. Il se tourna vers Eren qui souriait inlassablement.

\- Tout ça, c’est grâce à toi, lui rappela-t-il, la voix empreinte de gratitude.

Le jeune allemand se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- A ton avis, comment ça va se passer… ? Avec Levi, je veux dire. Il doit être furieux, il devait être certain que ses amis seraient sélectionnés. Tu crois qu’il va jouer le jeu, ou qu’il va nous pourrir la vie ?

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour l’instant. Je t’assure qu’en comparaison à moi, Levi t’adore, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

 Jean s’accapara bien vite l’attention du petit blond et Eren en profita pour leur fausser compagnie. Il retourna devant le bureau du directeur puis, s’assurant que les environs étaient déserts, colla son oreille contre la porte close. Il mourrait d’envie de savoir ce que Pixis pouvait bien avoir à dire à Levi de si particulier. Pas le moindre son ne parvint jusqu’à lui. Il déplaça sa tête, agacé. Peine perdue.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent vivement de la porte, et Eren eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre à la volée, laissant passer en trombe un Levi visiblement furieux.

« - Je ne vous salue pas », cracha celui-ci sans même se retourner, ni remarquer la présence de l’autre garçon.

Eren le regarda disparaître au bout du corridor et tenta de s’éclipser discrètement.

« - Entrez monsieur Jaeger, je vous en prie.

Grimaçant à l’entente de ces mots, le jeune allemand obéit néanmoins et pénétra dans la pièce. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver une excuse à sa tentative d’espionnage, mais le proviseur ne sembla même pas s’en soucier et l’accueillit d’un sourire.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous féliciter personnellement pour votre exploit, jeune homme, déclara-t-il, et Eren sut qu’il ne parlait pas de sa nomination. Un courage et une détermination comme ceux dont vous avez fait preuve, ça ne court pas les rues. Et à mon sens, cela vaut bien un sans-faute aux interrogations de mathématiques.

Le jeune homme décida qu’il aimait profondément ce vieux directeur.

\- Je pense que vous avez déjà identifié quel sera l’obstacle le plus résistant qui se dressera sur votre route. Mais si vous parvenez à en vous faire un allié, la victoire vous appartient déjà.

Eren le scruta, intrigué, peu sûr de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? osa-t-il demander. Je n’ai aucun talent particulier et mes résultats sont moyens. Ma mère dit même que dans des circonstances plus normales, je n’aurais pas été admis à Trost.

\- Ma foi, je crois que vous allez devoir trouver par vous-même la réponse à cette question.

Le jeune allemand fut loin d’être satisfait par ces propos, mais comprit que le proviseur prenait congé de lui. Tandis qu’il se levait, Pixis désigna un sac noir posé au pied d’un fauteuil.

\- Dans son empressement à me quitter, il semblerait que Monsieur Ackerman ait oublié ses affaires. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir les lui apporter.

\- Euh, mais je ne sais pas où il habite, répondit précipitamment Eren, en proie à la panique.

\- Ce n’est qu’à quelques rues d’ici, je vais vous donner l’adresse. Je n’ai pas le droit de faire ça, normalement, mais c’est pour la bonne cause. » expliqua Pixis.

Eren soupçonna de nouveau un double-sens caché dans cette phrase.

**_XXX_ **

A l’instant même où il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement, Petra se précipita sur Levi et l’étouffa dans ses bras.

« - Je suis si fière, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne réagis pas comme si c’était une surprise, grogna-t-il, sans pour autant la repousser.

Lorsqu’elle s’écarta, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda avec attention.

Les mots étaient durs à trouver.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, finit-il par soupirer. Pour toi, et pour les autres, ce n’est qu’une écœurante injustice et moi je… je-

\- Levi, le coupa-t-elle, écoute-moi, s’il te plaît. 

La jeune fille le conduisit jusqu’au salon qu’elle connaissait par cœur, et le força à s’asseoir. Au fond du couloir, un léger ronflement se faisait entendre, signe que quelqu’un dormait dans l’une des chambres.

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que c’est une déception pour les autres, commença-t-elle. Mais ce n’est pas grave.

Elle saisit son menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répéta-t-elle. Aucun de nous n’avait réellement besoin de cette récompense. Pour tout t’avouer, je me sens comme libérée d’un poids. Je n’ai jamais vraiment été d’accord avec la façon dont fonctionnent les choses, dans cet institut. Nous sommes juste heureux pour toi, Levi. Et nous te soutiendrons quoiqu’il arrive.

Ne trouvant aucun argument à lui opposer, il sourit et la prit contre lui.

\- Je te remercie. Et aussi, pour ces dernières semaines, tu sais…. Désolé. J’ai été infect.

Aux anges, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule du jeune homme.

\- Essaie juste de ne pas étrangler Eren Jaeger avant la fin du concours.

\- Je ne promettrai rien du tout en ce qui concerne Eren Jaeger, répliqua-t-il, la faisant légèrement rire.

\- Pixis t’a retenu dans son bureau, reprit-elle d’un ton distrait.

Comprenant l’interrogation masquée, il se redressa, soudain maussade.

\- Cet homme me rendra dingue, grogna-t-il. Il veut me forcer à faire ami-ami avec ces bouffons. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre ce que j’en pensais, et… il a sous-entendu que si je ne changeais pas d’attitude envers eux, alors le poids mort de cette équipe, ce serait moi.

\- Il n’a pas dit ça…chuchota Petra, choquée, une main devant la bouche.

\- Ce vieux débris ! pesta Levi. Je ne ferai jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse mettre ma victoire en péril, peu importe qui sont mes équipiers.

\- _Votre_ victoire, rectifia Petra. Tu ne peux plus penser individuel, Levi. Tu n’es plus tout seul, maintenant.

\- C’est tout comme, répliqua-t-il, frustré.

\- Tu disais du bien d’Armin, pourtant.

\- Arlert ? Il n’est pas idiot, mais ne prendra jamais la moindre initiative si Jaeger n’est pas là pour lui tenir la main.

Soudain, Levi regarda autour de lui, avant de jurer.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Mon sac. Je l’ai laissé chez Pixis.

Il se leva à contre cœur.

\- Je dois aller le récupérer, j’en ai besoin ce soir.

\- Je vais t’accompagner, j’ai pris des heures supplémentaires de latin. »

Tandis que Petra enfilait son manteau, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Eren Jaeger, qui, le bras relevé, s’apprêtait visiblement à sonner. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, l’air aussi surpris l’un que l’autre, avant que la jolie rousse ne les sorte de leur torpeur en passant entre eux. Il fit signe à Levi en tapotant sa montre du doigt et fila rapidement, frottant chaleureusement le bras d’Eren au passage. Celui-ci la regarda passer, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il se ressaisit, et, bredouillant quelque chose d’incompréhensible, tendit à Levi le sac qu’il avait oublié.

« - Merci, se contenta de répondre ce dernier, déstabilisé par la situation.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait dire.

\- Elle est partie, la petite mignonne ? retentit tout à coup une voix depuis l’intérieur.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir. Un individu apparut à côté de lui. Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, les cheveux noirs et la barbe mal rasée, qui dégageait une forte odeur de cigarette alcoolisée. Il bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur Eren.

\- Salut, toi. Hé, tu l’avais caché, celui-là !

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de répondre, Levi poussa du coude le nouveau venu.

\- Dégage, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Allons, y a pas de honte à avoir mon gars, j’ai toujours trouvé ça con de se cantonner à un seul bord ! Il a de sacrés yeux…

Eren fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu, mais dansait d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. Levi, occupé à pousser l’ivrogne, lui jeta un regard qui le vrilla sur place. Un regard furieux et assassin, mais le jeune allemand y décela une trace de honte profonde et – à grande surprise – une infime lueur de détresse. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et eut le sentiment d’être un voyeur. Comprenant que Levi le suppliait silencieusement de partir, il se ressaisit.

\- J’y vais », déclara-t-il d’une voix légère.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit son homologue faire de même, juste avant de fermer la porte. Et la fraction de seconde durant laquelle leurs yeux se croisèrent fut une cruelle brûlure au fer blanc dans le cœur du jeune allemand.

Sur le trajet qui le séparait de son domicile, sa gorge resta obstinément serrée.

**_XXX_ **

Le lendemain, durant le cours d’histoire que les deux classes avaient en commun, Eren s’assit de nouveau à côté de Petra, cette fois-ci de son plein gré. Il attendit patiemment qu’elle eut fini de le féliciter et de le questionner sur la réaction de ses parents en apprenant sa nomination. Lorsqu’il eut raconté la façon dont sa mère avait pleuré de joie et comment son père était sorti acheter une bouteille de champagne pour l’occasion, il laissa passer un instant de silence avant de se jeter à l’eau.

« - Hier soir, quand j’ai rapporté son sac à Levi, un homme était avec lui.

Comme il le craignait, le visage de la rouquine se ferma légèrement.

\- Ah oui, euh, ça devait sûrement être Kenny.

\- Kenny ?

\- C’est l’oncle de Levi.

 _Ce n’était donc pas son père,_ songea Eren, comme il l’avait fortement soupçonné.

\- Donc Levi vit avec son oncle ?

\- C’est bien ça.

\- Et…ses parents ?

Petra tourna la tête vers lui, et il eut peur d’être allé trop loin. Mais, toujours aussi diplomatique, elle lui répondit avec douceur :

\- Tu es quelqu’un de gentil, Eren. Quand Levi s’en apercevra, je suis sûre que vous deviendrez bons amis et qu’il te parlera de tout ça.

Elle ne put retenir un gloussement devant l’expression exagérément sceptique qu’il afficha.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de le faire, tu comprends ? Je suis désolée que votre rencontre ait dû se faire dans de telles circonstances, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. On gagne vraiment à avoir un ami comme lui. Il est très loyal. »

Eren se pencha sur sa feuille, confus. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait que se demander comment il pouvait y avoir un tel écart entre ce que les amis de Levi disaient de lui et ce qu’il avait constaté de lui-même. Lorsque le cours s’acheva, il avait obtenu bien plus de nouvelles questions que de réponses. Alors qu’il saluait Petra, un de ses amis, le dénommé Auruo, vint à leur rencontre.

« - C’est donc toi, le fameux _Beta_ rebelle, fit-il en le toisant de bas en haut. Quel dommage qu’une aussi belle série de victoires doive s’arrêter cette année parce que tu n’as pas su rester à ta place.

\- C’est donc toi, le fameux clone de Levi en beaucoup moins cool ?

Le grand brun sembla d’autant plus offensé que Petra éclata ouvertement de rire sous son nez. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avec la ferme intention d’obtenir réparation, et ce dernier eut soudain pleinement conscience que son homologue mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que lui.

\- Laisse-tomber, Auruo », lança la voix familière de Levi qui s’approchait d’eux. 

Avisant Eren, il le salua d’un hochement de tête qui laissa le garçon sans voix.

Durant la pause déjeuner, le jeune homme, tout en se gardant de dévoiler son aventure de la veille, tenta de poser à ses amis les mêmes questions qui avaient tant dérangé Petra, mais n’obtint pas l’ombre d’une réponse. Ces derniers semblaient aussi surpris que lui d’apprendre que Levi ne vivait pas avec ses parents. Armin promit d’enquêter de son côté, et Mikasa lui conseilla de se mêler de ses affaires.

« - Tu ferais mieux de concentrer sur le concours, fit-elle. C’est une chose d’avoir été choisi, encore faut-il le gagner, maintenant.

\- On ne connait même pas encore la problématique, répliqua Eren pour la forme, mais douloureusement conscient qu’elle avait raison.

Repensant à un détail qui l’asticotait, il se tourna vers Sasha.

\- Est-ce que Levi et Petra sortent ensemble ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, étonnée. Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, je les ai aperçus plusieurs fois, ils avaient l’air… proche.

La brune en lâcha sa fourchette.

\- Oh. Le. Scoop.

\- Attends, mais je n’en sais rien, c’est pour ça que je te demande !

Mais Sasha ne l’écoutait évidemment plus.

\- Tu entends ça Mikasa ? Si c’est vrai, le pauvre Auruo va en être malade ! Trahi par son idole ! »

Eren jeta un coup d’œil à sa sœur – dont l’absence de réaction signifiait clairement que la météo du lendemain lui aurait plus d’effet que cette annonce – mais ne fut pas surpris de ce qu’il entendait. Les sentiments que le fameux Auruo semblait éprouver pour Petra étaient visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Les cours de l’après-midi se déroulèrent paisiblement, avec pour seule interruption une étudiante – visiblement plus âgée qu’eux – qui vint leur parler de la soirée d’Halloween qui approchait à grands pas.

« - Comme vous le savez, leur expliqua-t-elle, chaque année, l’Institut de Trost organise une soirée, le dernier soir d’octobre, pour récolter les fonds nécessaires au voyage scolaire des élèves de terminale, c’est-à-dire vous. Nous demandons donc aux deux classes concernées de participer au déroulement de cette soirée d’une manière ou d’une autre. Vous pouvez aider à l’organisation, à l’installation et à la décoration, tenir des stands, superviser les activités ou accompagner les enfants à la chasse aux bonbons. Je rappelle donc que votre présence sera obligatoire et que vous devez venir déguisés. »

Il fut admis d’un commun accord que les participants au concours se verraient chargés d’escorter les enfants lors de la fameuse soirée, une participation moins chronophage que les autres. La jeune femme promit de leur faire parvenir le programme rapidement et les quitta.

 

Peu à peu, le quotidien d’Eren se mua en un emploi du temps de ministre. Les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à lui fournir des plannings d’autonomie et ses journées consistaient désormais à suivre une succession de cours se terminant par encore plus de cours – particuliers cette fois-ci – durant lesquels le jeune homme jonglait tant bien que mal avec les états d’âme de Levi dont l’humeur semblait varier autant que le cours de la bourse. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience quelques jours auparavant, lorsque le taciturne garçon avait manqué de l’étrangler après qu’Eren eut osé lui demander s’il avait ses règles. Paradoxalement, il avait presque ri, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque le jeune allemand l’avait accusé d’avoir un « manche à balai dans le cul ». Cependant, Eren devait reconnaître que les choses se déroulaient bien mieux qu’il ne s’y attendait. Bien que toujours froid et hautain, Levi ne faisait rien qui pût sciemment empirer la tension qui régnait au sein du groupe de concurrents. Il mettait du cœur dans ce qu’il faisait, et semblait presque prêt à reconnaître le potentiel de ses équipiers qui parvenaient régulièrement à le surprendre.

Un véritable casse-tête émotionnel pour le jeune homme qui devait en plus du reste se préoccuper de ses obligations personnelles, telles que l’anniversaire d’Armin qui approchait à grand pas. Le petit blond fêterait effectivement ses dix-sept ans le trois novembre, et comme chaque année, Eren et Mikasa avaient la ferme intention de se démener pour l’évènement. A l’aube de l’obtention de leur diplôme, ils avaient un projet de cadeau bien particulier. 

C’est ainsi qu’un matin, ils profitèrent de l’absence de leur ami, parti une fois de plus à la bibliothèque, pour annoncer à la classe l’ouverture d’une cagnotte « Anniversaire d’Armin » et demander à ce que l’information circule au maximum parmi les donateurs potentiels, en toute discrétion. Leur sollicitation fut étonnamment efficace et Eren et Mikasa furent surpris du nombre d’élèves qui vinrent leur apporter une contribution dans le courant de la journée.

« - Je pense qu’Armin est très populaire, leur expliqua Sasha. Il est intelligent et discret, c’est le genre de personne que tout le monde adore, ici. »

Eren ne put que se réjouir pour son ami. Il savait que la compagnie du petit bond était très recherchée dans la classe B, et avait même été très surpris de voir plusieurs _Alpha_ venir discuter avec son ami. Les mêmes _Alpha_ qui venaient à présent contribuer à remplir la cagnotte. Mais rien ne le stupéfia autant que Levi qui, à la fin de la journée, le prit à discrètement à part et lui tendit un billet.

« - C’est pour l’anniversaire d’Arlert, grogna-t-il. Essaie de ne pas lui offrir n’importe quoi.

\- M-merci ! Ne t’inquiète pas, nous avons une idée bien précise de ce que nous allons lui offrir.

Le brun acquiesça, puis son expression changea et il afficha un sourire narquois. Il se pencha et passa un bras autour des épaules d’Eren pour l’obliger à faire de même.  Bien malgré lui, le jeune homme rougit furieusement tandis que son homologue lui chuchotait à l’oreille :

\- Alors comme ça, tu lances des rumeurs à propos de Petra et moi ?

Eren ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- C’est faux ! Enfin n-non c’est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas et-

Il fut coupé par un rire grave qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Il n’y a rien entre Petra et moi, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète autant. Cependant, je crains que tu n’aies pas de grandes chances avec elle.

Il y avait une once de moquerie dans sa voix, mais nulle méchanceté.

\- Je me fiche de Petra, s’empressa de rectifier Eren, euh ! Je veux dire, elle est très gentille et très jolie, mais c’est tout ! En fait, je préfère les brunes. »

Il se sentit défaillir en réalisant la façon dont sa déclaration pouvait être interprétée, ce qui n’avait visiblement pas échappé non plus à Levi dont les yeux s’élargirent légèrement de surprise. Le pauvre garçon préféra s’éclipser après quelques vagues remerciements supplémentaires. Tandis qu’il partait se réfugier à l’extérieur, il réalisa que ce qu’il avait dit s’avérait être plus ou moins être vrai.

Si Levi fut le contributeur le plus inattendu de la journée, il ne fut pas le dernier, et Annie ne tarda pas à venir le trouver pour lui donner une somme que même Eren jugea peut-être un peu trop élevée. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s’en soucier et tourna les talons dès qu’il eut l’argent dans les mains. Finalement, Jean clôtura cette succession d’actes de charité.

« - Mais tu as déjà donné quelque chose, lui rappela le jeune allemand, confus.

\- Je sais, répondit le grand brun, qui avait l’air étrangement gêné, dansant d’un pied sur l’autre. Je ne viens pas pour ça. En fait, j’aimerais aussi offrir quelque chose de plus… personnel à Armin, tu vois ?

\- Je pense que c’est un peu tôt pour la bague de fiançailles.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, espèce de crétin ! Je veux juste un cadeau qui lui plaise vraiment, et j’avais pensé que tu pourrais me donner des idées. Visiblement, c’était une erreur !

\- Allez, boude pas, Kirschtein ! l’interpella Eren, tandis que l’autre garçon commençait à partir. Armin n’est pas difficile. Offre-lui une encyclopédie, un guide, n’importe quoi en rapport avec les voyages ou l’océan, et tu en feras le gars le plus heureux du monde.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Jean. Ouais… Merci, je suppose. »

Alors que le joueur de baseball s’éloignait, définitivement cette fois-ci, ce fut Armin qui le rejoignit en courant.

« - Eren ! » lui cria-t-il tandis que ce dernier dissimulait précipitamment l’enveloppe contenant le butin du jour.

Il arriva à sa hauteur, prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et ils entamèrent ensemble le trajet jusqu’à leurs domiciles.

« - Tout à l’heure, je discutais avec Annie. Même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle sait beaucoup de choses, tu sais. Elle m’a appris que Levi travaillait parfois dans un café, en dehors des cours. Et elle m’a même donné le nom et l’adresse.

\- C’est vrai ?! s’exclama Eren, n’osant croire à sa chance.

Il saisit le papier que son ami lui tendait, le lut et le rangea précieusement.

\- En temps normal, je ne t’encouragerais jamais à fouiner dans la vie privée des autres. Mais je crois que si nous voulons une bonne cohésion de groupe, il ne faut cracher sur aucun moyen de nous rapprocher de Levi. »

 _Se rapprocher de Levi_ , songea longuement Eren. Encore quelques semaines plus tôt, une telle idée lui serait apparue surréaliste. A présent, elle était devenue un objectif.  _Si j’apprends à le connaître_ , pensa le jeune homme avec espoir, _peut-être que j’arrêterai d’être aussi troublé dès que je le vois._

 

**_XXX_ **

Levi déposa soigneusement un sac en papier argenté sur la table en chêne, au milieu des emballages des cadeaux précédemment ouverts et des vestiges du gros gâteau.

« - Bon anniversaire. »

Erwin sourit avec plus d’entrain qu’à son habitude, sûrement encouragé par l’alcool. A côté de lui, Petra et Hanji gloussaient entre elles, aussi éméchées l’une que l’autre, tandis que Erd, Gunther et Auruo s’acharnaient à comprendre le fonctionnement de la caméra Go-Pro que les deux filles s’étaient réunies pour offrir à Erwin. Le vin n’avait pas l’air de les aider non plus. Le brun jeta un regard à la pendule. Deux heures du matin, et il devait reconnaitre qu’il n’était pas plus sobre que ses compagnons. La journée du lendemain s’annonçait rude. Cela dit, ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un l’attendait chez lui pour le réprimander.

« - Merci Levi, la mienne vient justement de rendre l’âme, déclara le grand bond en manipulant délicatement une montre flambant neuve entre ses doigts.

\- Je sais, répliqua le jeune homme. C’est bien pour ça que je t’en offre une nouvelle.

Il sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l’air, un verre à la main, et poussa un soupir d’agacement lorsque Hanji le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et vint se cramponner à lui.

\- Je t’ai vu parler à Eren, tout à l’heure, le taquina-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Arlert est quelqu’un de bien. J’ai discuté plusieurs fois avec lui à la bibliothèque. Alors j’ai voulu participer à son cadeau d’anniversaire, c’est tout – _aah, lâche moi, t’es chiante !_

\- Je suis surprise que tu vives aussi bien toute cette histoire. Tu réalises que tu vas passer la moitié de ton temps avec eux, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Raison de plus pour s’y faire.

\- Même Eren ? Il est mignon, mais je me demande à quoi il va te servir.

Levi sembla hésiter un long moment avant de répondre, ce qui lui ressemblait peu.

\- En réalité, je pense que c’est parfaitement logique qu’il ait été sélectionné. C’est lui qui s’est démené pour participer au concours, et aucun élève n’était jamais allé aussi loin avant. Ce n’est peut-être pas une lumière, mais il a quelque chose que personne d’autre n’a. Je sais qu’il fera tout ce qu’il peut pour gagner, et qu’il n’abandonnera pas. C’est une certitude absolue, c’est écrit sur son visage. « Je suis un emmerdeur, mais je vais jusqu’au bout. » Pixis nous a prévenus que cette édition ne ressemblerait pas aux précédentes. Peut-être qu’on a réellement besoin de quelqu’un comme lui.

Croisant le regard moqueur de son amie, il se renfrogna.

\- Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. J’ai trop bu, ça me fait tourner la tête, déclara-t-il en retournant à l’intérieur.

En le regardant franchir la porte vitrée, Hanji s’esclaffa.

\- Ce n’est pas l’alcool, espèce d’idiot. C’est l’amour. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez pu prendre en compte ce petit contretemps et que ça ne vous a pas trop perdus dans l'histoire ! Merci et à bientôt!


	7. Harry Potter et le cabanon de jardin

Malgré le temps particulièrement mauvais en ce jour de week-end, Eren poussa la porte du café auquel l’avait mené l’adresse inscrite sur le morceau de papier. Le jeune homme s’était finalement décidé à s’y rendre, après d’innombrables hésitations et après avoir même fait demi-tour plusieurs fois. Mais à présent qu’il avait mis les pieds dedans, plus de retraite envisageable.

Il s’agissait en réalité plutôt d’un salon de thé, aux couleurs sobres et à l’ambiance feutrée. Tandis qu’il s’asseyait à une table isolée et scrutait le décor, il commença à se demander s’il n’avait pas eu une très mauvaise idée en venant ici. Comment allait réagir Levi en le voyant ? Franchissait-il les limites en venant envahir son espace de travail ? L’idée-même que Levi eut besoin de travailler lui paraissait étrange. Après tout, étudier à Trost était sensé signifier être issu d’une riche famille, non ? Maintenant qu’il y repensait, le peu qu’il avait entrevu de l’appartement dans lequel vivait son camarade lui avait paru, sans pour autant être insalubre, plutôt modeste.

Tandis que le jeune allemand construisait diverses hypothèses pièce par pièce, un grand serveur d’à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus s’approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande.

« - Bonjour, le salua-t-il en souriant. Je m’appelle Farlan et je vais m’occuper de vous. Que désirez-vous ? »

Eren commanda un milkshake et se réfugia derrière l’un des magazines à disposition. De temps à autre, un client passait devant lui pour aller aux toilettes, mais le dénommé Farlan semblait être le seul employé présent en salle et il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de Levi. Lorsque sa boisson lui fut servie, il la sirota le plus lentement possible en continuant de scruter les alentours, en vain. Résigné, il se leva pour aller régler sa consommation.

Farlan lui annonça le montant et le jeune homme posa sa sacoche sur le comptoir. Alors, les yeux du serveur se posèrent sur le badge à l’effigie de l’institut de Trost que le garçon avait accroché dessus.

« - Oh, mais tu étudies à l’Institut de Trost ? s’exclama-t-il d’un air enjoué.

\- O-oui… ?

\- Mais tu dois sûrement connaître Levi, dans ce cas !

\- En effet, répondit Eren en sautant sur l’occasion pour obtenir des informations. Je suis un ami à lui, et j’étais venu le voir.

Il pria pour Levi soit bel et bien absent, conscient que ses mensonges éhontés lui attireraient des ennuis.

\- Ce n’est pas de chance, répondit le serveur. Levi est absent aujourd’hui. Il a eu un jour de congé pour aller voir sa mère, tu sais… au cimetière. Comme chaque année.

\- Je vois, fit solennellement Eren, qui ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Il devrait passer en fin de journée, tu peux l’attendre si tu veux.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, assura le garçon, je suis assez pressé.

\- Alors je lui dirai que tu es passé, comment t’appelles-tu ?

\- Non c’est bon, je le lui dirai moi-même, merci Farlan ! bredouilla maladroitement Eren en enfilant précipitamment sa veste. Haha, mais oui, Farlan, ça me revient maintenant, Levi m’a beaucoup parlé de toi ! J’ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, salut ! »

Le serveur regarda avec stupeur le jeune allemand saisir sa sacoche et quitter la salle en courant presque.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, Eren marcha à vive allure, tandis que le peu d’informations qu’il avait obtenu tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il avait eu l’intention de profiter de l’absence de méfiance du serveur pour le faire parler, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier mentionnât cette histoire de cimetière. Il regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir écouté Mikasa, et avait la sale impression d’avoir, en quelque sorte, violé l’intimité de Levi. Il ne savait pas réellement pour quelle raison il était venu dans ce café, mais ça n’avait pas été pour s’immiscer à ce point dans la vie privée de son homologue, ni lui manquer de respect. Il aurait seulement aimé apercevoir une autre facette de Levi que les yeux froids et indifférents qui le jaugeaient en permanence dans les couloirs du lycée. Et maintenant, il allait devoir composer avec des informations qu’il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre.

Le soir-même, au fameux salon de thé, tandis que Farlan terminait de compter la caisse et de remettre de l’ordre dans la boutique, Levi pénétra brusquement dans la salle, trempé jusqu’aux os. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes.

Le grand blond le salua d’un signe de tête.

« - Ça a été ?

\- Mmh. Merci pour les fleurs.

\- C’est normal.

\- Rien de particulier aujourd’hui ?

\- Il n’y a pas eu grand monde, répondit Farlan, soulagé de changer de sujet. Juste les habitués. Ah oui, et aussi ce mec carrément louche qui a voulu se faire passer pour ton ami.

Son interlocuteur, qui était occupé à consulter le planning, se redressa subitement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je me demande comment tu t’es débrouillé pour te retrouver avec un stalker ! se moqua le serveur. Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Levi le dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité.

\- C’était un caucasien, pas un gars d’ici. Européen, je dirais, le même âge que nous et l’air sacrément paumé.

Le petit brun tiqua aussitôt.  

\- Il n’avait pas les yeux verts, par hasard ? s’enquit-il en soupirant.

\- Ses yeux, parlons-en ! Encore plus beaux que ceux d’Isabel !

\- Oui, c’est vrai, souffla le brun, rêveur.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Ouais, un morveux de Trost. Il t’a posé des questions ?

\- Il n’en a pas eu le temps, je crois que je l’ai effrayé. Il ment très mal, en tout cas. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien du tout. S’il revient, joue le jeu. A force de s’amuser avec le feu, il finira bien par se brûler. Et je l’attendrai au tournant.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m’en fiche.

\- Peut-être que tu lui plais.

\- J’y vais, j’ai des trucs à faire.

\- Ben voyons. Au fait, Levi ! appela-t-il tandis que ce dernier ouvrait la porte d’entrée. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas, mais je vais devoir déduire un milkshake à la fraise de ta paye. Ton « ami », dans son empressement à ne surtout pas te croiser, est parti sans payer. »

**_XXX_ **

Mikasa déposa une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit de son frère et s’assit sur le bord du matelas. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, amorphe, et serrait dans ses bras une peluche représentant un _Pikachu_. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, et une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

« - Je suis en train de me transformer en chochotte à cause de ce type, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se coucha sur le côté et enfouit son visage contre le ventre d’Eren. Elle avait le cœur serré de le voir dans cet état, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit-il en caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne m’avais pas prévenu, hein ?

Un silence coupable accueillit sa réflexion. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Mikasa se redressa.

\- J’ai une idée.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable.

\- Tu as le numéro de Jean ?

\- Non, mais Armin l’aura sûrement.

\- La mère de Jean est bien fleuriste, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- On va lui demander un service. Et s’il veut pouvoir continuer à fricoter avec Armin en toute insouciance, il a plutôt intérêt à accepter. »

**_XXX_ **

« - Qui vient nous emmerder à cette heure-ci ? » grogna Kenny, affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Levi alla ouvrir, lui aussi intrigué. Dehors, le déluge ne se calmait pas et la nuit tombait lentement.

Il n’y avait personne sous le porche, mais quand le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il avisa un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le paillasson et se pencha pour le récupérer. De belles fleurs de Lys blanches.

Lorsque Kenny jeta un regard en coin à Levi qui pénétrait dans le salon, une gerbe de fleurs dans les bras, il distingua sur le visage de son neveu une expression de surprise émue qu’il n’avait plus vue depuis bien trop d’années.

**_XXX_ **

Le mauvais temps persista jusqu’au milieu de la semaine suivante, aspirant comme un trou noir la motivation des élèves de l’institut à aller en cours. En ajoutant à cela l’effervescence provoquée par l’imminente soirée d’Halloween et les vacances scolaires qui approchaient à grands pas, l’atmosphère qui résultait de cette accumulation de réjouissances rendait la totalité des étudiants incontrôlables.

Eren aurait bien volontiers participé à l’euphorie générale s’il n’avait pas été aussi fatigué par son emploi du temps. Bien qu’aucune nouvelle ne leur eût été transmise concernant le concours, les professeurs augmentaient régulièrement la quantité de devoirs attribués et le niveau des cours, si bien que le jeune homme éprouvait parfois de légères difficultés à suivre la cadence. Il se voyait donc obligé, de temps à autre, de rester quelques heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque pour s’arracher les cheveux sur ses livres. Et contre toute attente, cela s’avérait efficace. Bien que loin d’avoir les facilités de Levi, Armin ou même Christa, il ne se laissait pas distancer et n’avait accumulé aucun réel retard sur les autres. Sans compter que le programme acharné commençait à porter ses fruits. Pas plus tard que la veille, alors que ses parents regardaient un jeu télévisé dans le salon, il était parvenu à obtenir une grande majorité de réponses justes aux questions posées au candidat, surprenant l’ensemble de sa famille.

Il se devait cependant d’attribuer une partie de son mérite à Petra. En effet, après un soir où elle l’avait surpris au bord du désespoir, seul dans la bibliothèque, tandis qu’elle venait rapporter des ouvrages, la jeune fille avait rapidement pris l’habitude de le retrouver là-bas très fréquemment pour l’encourager, l’aider à faire ses devoirs et lui réexpliquer ce qu’il ne comprenait pas. En échange, il prenait un moment pour discuter avec elle en allemand, et permettre à la rouquine de s’améliorer – encore eut-il fallu qu’elle en eut besoin, car elle s’exprimait presque aussi bien que lui.

Cette studieuse routine les avait amenés à beaucoup se rapprocher. Ils s’asseyaient régulièrement ensemble en cours et elle lui avait même proposé d’aller prendre en café avec elle, une fois. Eren appréciait sincèrement la compagnie de Petra, qui se montrait toujours agréable et le faisait beaucoup rire. Ce qu’il n’aurait jamais avoué à personne, c’est qu’au travers des petites anecdotes qu’elle lui racontait au sujet de ses amis, il avait l’impression d’être plus proche de Levi. Il adorait quand la jolie rousse lui relatait les innombrables bêtises qu’ils avaient faites ensemble, alors qu’ils étaient enfants et voisins. Il adorait quand elle lui racontait comment Levi n’avait jamais eu peur de se bagarrer avec les garçons qui s’étaient moqués de ses tâches de rousseurs à l’école, comment Levi avait passé des nuits blanches à l’hôpital la fois où une violente grippe l’avait conduite en soins intensifs pendant plusieurs semaines, comment Levi avait un jour passé des heures sous la pluie pour l’aider à retrouver son chat. Il adorait quand elle lui racontait tout simplement _qui_ était Levi.

Et parfois, quand elle se sentait particulièrement en confiance avec lui, elle lui parlait de sa relation avec Auruo et de toute l’exaspération qu’il lui inspirait. Alors, Eren comprenait peu à peu que les sentiments que l’antipathique personnage avait pour Petra étaient réciproques et que la jeune fille n’attendait qu’un geste de sa part.

Malgré la relation de confiance qui se tissait lentement entre eux, le jeune homme s’était bien gardé de lui parler de sa mésaventure au fameux café. Il n’avait pas tenu compte de ses conseils et savait d’avance que cela la décevrait. Il craignait également que la jeune fille n’en glissât un mot au principal concerné, ce qu’Eren souhaitait éviter par-dessus tout. Car au-delà de la fureur qui s’emparerait sûrement de lui, Levi devinerait sans aucune peine l’identité de l’expéditeur du bouquet de fleurs que Mikasa et lui étaient venus déposer en catimini devant la porte de son appartement. C’était la suggestion que lui avait fait sa sœur, se procurer une composition florale chez les Kirschtein et l’offrir à leur camarade à son insu. Une délicate attention, bien plus respectueuse et efficace que tous les discours du monde, selon la jeune fille. La mère de Jean avait eu l’extrême amabilité de les recevoir malgré l’heure tardive, ce soir-là, et de répondre à leur requête. Une femme de caractère, un peu directe à première vue (elle avait décrété que Mikasa n’avait que la peau sur les os après l’avoir inspectée durant quelques embarrassantes secondes), mais néanmoins très avenante.

Eren soupira, avachi sur l’un des bancs du parc, tentant de capter les quelques rayons de soleil qui faisaient timidement leur retour. Apporter une preuve de sa compassion – même anonymement – à Levi lui avait permis d’avoir le cœur moins lourd, mais il n’arrivait pas pour autant à penser à autre chose. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec l’autre garçon pendant quelques temps, histoire d’étouffer la culpabilité qui le prenait à la gorge lorsqu’il était avec lui. Ce qui ne serait pas tâche facile au vu des nombreuses heures de cours qu’ils partageaient.

Levi et Eren étaient plus proches que jamais : leur relation ressemblait à n’importe quelle entente cordiale entre camarades. Ils se saluaient, parlaient poliment, travaillaient ensemble sans rechigner lorsqu’il le fallait, et le jeune _Alpha_ lui avait même adressé plusieurs fois la parole sans que ce fut par obligation.

Et paradoxalement, jamais le jeune allemand n’avait eu l’impression que la barrière qui les séparait était aussi épaisse. C’était une barrière difficile à identifier : elle changeait souvent d’épaisseur, était impossible à estimer. Parfois, Eren avait l’impression qu’elle était prête à s’effondrer et parfois, il se heurtait durement à elle. Mais elle demeurait quasiment indestructible. Car cette barrière était forgée de matériaux coriaces, les matériaux qui déstabilisent une relation : elle était constituée des mauvaises bases sur lesquelles ils étaient partis tous les deux, des paroles dures que Levi n’hésitait pas à prononcer lorsqu’il était de mauvaise humeur, des indéchiffrables regards en coin qu’il lui lançait en pensant qu’Eren ne le voyait pas faire, de l’indifférence froide dans laquelle il se murait lorsque son homologue tentait de gagner sa complicité. Autant de signes pour montrer à Eren que, bien que fut passée l’époque où il le détestait, il ne ferait jamais partie des gens qu’il aimait, et que posséder son amitié lui importait peu.

Voilà à quoi était réduit Eren, d’ordinaire si confiant et insouciant. A secrètement mendier quelques attentions, quelques gestes, quelques regards d’un individu qui le traitait comme un vulgaire figurant.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par le poids soudain de quelqu’un qui s’asseyait à côté de lui. Ouvrant un œil, il avisa le nouveau venu.

« - Salut, Marco. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je reviens du dojo, j’ai assisté à un entrainement de Mikasa. Elle est vraiment impressionnante.

\- Ne le lui dis surtout pas, ou elle s’en servira sur moi la prochaine fois que je l’énerverai.

Marco émit un petit rire tandis qu’Eren se redressait. En silence, ils observèrent un moment les élèves qui passaient devant eux.

\- Tu as l’air préoccupé, Eren.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, mentit sereinement celui-ci, je cherche simplement un déguisement pour la récolte de fonds d’Halloween. Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! Tu as une idée, toi ?

\- Jean et moi avons quelque chose en tête, mais c’est une surprise. Justement, le voilà !

Ils aperçurent Jean qui pénétrait dans l’enceinte du lycée et se dirigeait vers eux. Au même moment, Armin sortit du bâtiment en compagnie d’Annie. Dès qu’il le repéra, le joueur de baseball dévia de sa trajectoire d’origine pour aller à la rencontre du petit blond. Après avoir salué la jeune fille, Armin prit congé d’elle et suivit Jean qui pour venir les retrouver. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Eren le vit. Le regard.

Annie regardait les deux garçons s’éloigner en donnant l’impression que l’on venait de lui arracher tout ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux. De ses yeux clairs figés par une haine froide, elle fixait le dos de Jean, avec tant d’intensité qu’Eren se demanda comment le garçon faisait pour ne pas le sentir et se retourner.

 - Oh la vache, souffla le jeune allemand, tu as vu ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Marco sur le même ton, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cette fille fait vraiment peur, il va falloir dire à Armin de s’en méfier.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n’est pas pour Armin qu’il faut s’inquiéter, dans cette histoire. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d’un air entendu. Eren avait de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’Annie était amoureuse d’Armin et que par conséquent, elle détestait Jean à cause son comportement ambigu vis-à-vis du blond, mais cela dépassait le ressentiment rationnel. Même Levi n’avait jamais eu de tels gestes à l’encontre d’Eren, à l’époque où ils ne supportaient pas de se côtoyer. Aux yeux du jeune homme, cet étrange triangle amoureux n’était rien d’autre qu’une bombe à retardement qu’il allait falloir surveiller attentivement.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans plus d’évènements notables, à l’instar des jours qui suivirent. Le soir que tout le monde attendait avec autant d’excitation finit par arriver. Les journées s’étaient rapidement raccourcies et lorsqu’Eren, Mikasa et Armin reprirent le chemin du lycée, après le diner et les préparatifs, il faisait déjà nuit noire. On les avait briefés l’après-midi même : une attitude irréprochable serait attendue de leur part, car ils auraient sous leur responsabilité des enfants. Obligation de respecter le programme à la lettre. Pas d’alcool, pas de cigarettes, naturellement. Rester joignable à tout moment. On leur avait assuré qu’ils n’auraient pas à surveiller d’enfants de moins de treize ans sans la présence de leurs parents.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant l’enceinte de l’institut, dont le portail était exceptionnellement resté ouvert en ce trente-et-un octobre. L’entrée était encadrée de traditionnelles lanternes creusées dans des citrouilles. A l’intérieur du parc, une multitude de petits stands avaient été aménagés, au milieu desquels déambulaient des petits groupes de pré-adolescents, mais également des familles accompagnées d’une progéniture plus jeune. Jusque-là sceptique, Eren fut obligé de reconnaitre que les élèves chargés de la décoration et de l’organisation n’avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts.

« - C’est une soirée réputée, leur avait expliqué Jean. Ça fait plusieurs années que Trost l’organise et les parents y voient un moyen de permettre à leurs enfants de fêter Halloween en sécurité sans avoir à se taper eux-mêmes une soirée de « Des bonbons ou un sort ! ». Cela s’est toujours bien passé et les retours ameutent plus de monde d’un an à l’autre, c’est pour ça que les fonds récoltés suffisent amplement au financement du voyage.

\- Tu veux dire que les parents payent pour envoyer leur gosse à cette soirée ? avait répondu Eren, surpris.

\- Bien sûr, quel intérêt sinon ? Ajoute ça à un tour de maison hantée et une formule crêpe-soda, ça devient vite rentable. Les familles comprennent, elles viennent généralement du quartier alors la plupart des parents ont étudié à Trost durant leur jeunesse. »

Les trois amis commencèrent à déambuler au milieu des stands. Certains proposaient des jeux aux airs de fête foraine, d’autres vendaient de la nourriture et des boissons. Il y avait également quelques échoppes de déguisements et costumes pour les ultimes retardataires. La maison hantée (qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de bidonville de Tim Burton, selon Eren qui salua toutefois de nouveau l’implication visible dans le travail) attirait visiblement la majorité de l’attention et une file d’attente se formait déjà. Ils s’en approchèrent en espérant trouver l’un des délégués, ces derniers ayant été désignés managers de la soirée.

Armin s’approcha du stand qui faisait office de caisse, le visage blanchi et nageant un peu dans son drap blanc. Son déguisement de fantôme lui donnait l’air plus jeune que jamais. De l’autre côté du comptoir se tenait une imitation particulièrement bien faite de _Sadako_ du film d’horreur _Ring_ , si bien qu’Eren se demanda si la personne sous le maquillage n’allait pas devoir se changer : on leur avait également demandé de ne pas avoir l’air « trop » effrayants. Qui que fut l’étudiante sous les longs cheveux noirs et le teint blême, elle dévisagea Armin et émit soudain une sorte de bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le claquement, faisant bondir le jeune homme en arrière.

« - Tu te trompes de film, Hanji. Ce bruit, c’est le fantôme de _The Grudge_ qui le fait.

\- Petra, tu as dévoilé mon identité secrète !

La jeune rousse venait d’apparaitre derrière son amie, souriant avec malice. Elle était aussi méconnaissable que la brune, les cheveux colorés en blanc, tout comme l’ensemble de sa tenue qui se composait d’une robe d’un autre âge. Seuls ses yeux lourdement maquillés de noir contrastaient avec le reste. Devant l’air confus des nouveaux venus, elle émit un petit rire.

\- Je me suis inspirée d’une légende urbaine, expliqua-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. La Dame Blanche, vous n’en avez jamais entendu parler ? Il en existe plusieurs versions, mais grossièrement, il s’agit d’une auto-stoppeuse fantôme qui revient hanter l’endroit où elle est morte. Pour prévenir les gens du danger ou pour les mener à la mort eux aussi, selon la version.

Elle s’immobilisa et les détailla à son tour. Elle poussa une exclamation d’admiration devant Mikasa, dont les longs bandages de momie soulignaient la silhouette parfaite, et qui lui renvoya son éternel regard ennuyé. Puis elle se tourna vers Eren et poussa un gloussement d’excitation.

\- Oh Eren, c’est adorable ! Tous les enfants vont vouloir venir avec toi, pour la chasse ! Tu t’es drôlement bien débrouillé ! »

Eren rougit, flatté par le compliment, tandis que la rouquine s’extasiait sur le moindre détail de son déguisement. Lunettes rondes, écharpe, robe noire et cicatrice dessinée sur le front, il incarnait à merveille le personnage d’Harry Potter. Une idée qu’il avait eue au dernier moment en visionnant une rediffusion de l’un des films. Il avait alors harcelé Mikasa pour qu’elle l’aide à coudre un accoutrement fidèle à l’œuvre, ce qu’elle avait fait avec une joie dissimulée derrière quelques vagues protestations. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Connie et Sasha, déguisés en Monsieur Jack et sa femme Sally, des personnages populaires auprès des enfants. Ils avaient eux aussi pris la chose très au sérieux, et Eren ne les reconnut que parce que Sasha avait une pomme d’amour dans la main. Puis ce fut au tour de Jean et Marco d’arriver. Leurs costumes furent sans nul doute les plus difficiles à identifier. D’un côté, Marco s’était vêtu comme un parfait gentleman du XIXème siècle et se tenait droit, tout sourire, tandis que de l’autre, Jean avait l’apparence d’un monstre vaguement humain, les cheveux hérissés et le teint verdâtre.

Mikasa fut finalement la première à deviner :

« - Vous êtes le Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, non ?

\- Bravo Mikasa ! » s’exclama Marco, qui incarnait évidement le Docteur Jekyll.

En regardant plus attentivement Jean, Eren comprit que ce qu’il avait pris pour une mauvaise imitation de Hulk était en réalité un Mister Hyde assez fidèle.

Le temps passa tandis qu’ils discutaient tous dans une ambiance détendue, puis les jeunes ayant l’âge requis commencèrent à se réunir devant le portail du lycée. Tandis que Mikasa avait été appelée pour aider à réapprovisionner les stocks, Ymir et Christa avaient rejoint le groupe, respectivement déguisées en sorcière et en chat noir. 

« - Bien, déclara Petra. Ça va bientôt commencer. Les accompagnateurs, suivez-moi, s’il vous plait.

Elle les conduisit jusqu’aux enfants, et ensemble, ils s’évertuèrent à les séparer en groupes d’une quinzaine d’individus. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle distribua à ses compagnons des plans des itinéraires à parcourir dans le quartier.

\- Chaque groupe aura un itinéraire différent pour ne pas trop harceler les gens chez eux. Vous allez être mis par deux et suivre le trajet en surveillant les enfants. Normalement, nous devrions être plus nombreux et avoir une formation spéciale pour avoir le droit de faire ça, mais nous n’avons pas signé de contrat nous y obligeant. C’est une convention particulière qui régit cette activité, car les parents savent pertinemment que si n’étions pas là, les enfants déambuleraient tout de même dans les rues, et tous seuls par-dessus le marché. Cependant, ce n’est pas une excuse pour être laxiste. S’il arrive quelque chose à l’un d’eux, nous aurons des problèmes. Alors je compte sur vous pour être raisonnables. Maintenant, je vais énoncer les binômes : Jean avec Marco, Sasha avec Armin, Christa avec Reiner.

Le jeune allemand comprit facilement pourquoi les équipes avaient été formées d’avance : Petra avait volontairement mis à chaque fois un individu dissipé ou timide avec un plus sage ou plus assuré. Puis il se rendit compte que son nom n’avait pas été prononcé.

\- Petra ? Et moi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, confuse, puis poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit son téléphone pour passer un appel. Après quelques phrases courtes pour la plupart exclamatives, elle raccrocha et laissa échapper un « merde » entre ses dents serrées, ce qui choqua profondément Eren.

\- Je suis désolée, Eren, fit-elle sincèrement. Tu devais faire équipe avec Levi, mais Berthold a eu un empêchement et il a dû le remplacer au dernier moment à la maison hantée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ennuyée.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de surveiller tout seul quinze sales mioches ? lui demanda-t-elle en aparté. Normalement, tu n’as pas le droit d’être seul, mais je n’ai vraiment personne à mettre avec toi. Je serais bien venue, mais je ne peux pas laisser Hanji seule à la caisse, souffla-t-elle d’un air entendu.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, la rassura joyeusement Eren, ce ne sont que des enfants, et ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps !

Plus loin, les groupes s’étaient compactés autour de leurs accompagnateurs. Tandis que Jean et Marco s’éloignaient déjà sur le trajet qu’ils devaient suivre, Sasha et Armin s’évertuaient à mettre un minimum d’ordre dans leurs rangs. Reiner, lui, tentait tant bien que mal d’arracher Christa des bras d’Ymir qui lui jetait des regards assassins.

Les enfants de son propre groupe ne tardèrent pas à s’intéresser au jeune allemand. Tandis qu’ils s’époumonaient à coup de « Trop cool, on est avec Harry Potter ! » et de « Quand est-ce qu’on y va ? », Eren salua Petra de la main.

\- A tout à l’heure ! s’exclama-t-il. Ça va aller, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer ! »

**_XXX_ **

Quarante minutes plus tard, Eren se retenait difficilement de casser ses fausses lunettes et de les avaler tout rond pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Pourquoi ne l’avait-on pas prévenu que les enfants étaient les créatures les plus diaboliques et impitoyables que le Terre eut jamais portées ? Avait-il réellement été aussi infernal, petit ? Si oui, comment ses parents avaient-ils trouvé la force de ne pas l’abandonner ? Et par tous les dieux comment la majorité des adultes, après avoir élevé un enfant, pouvaient-ils éprouver l’envie d’en avoir un deuxième ?

Une fois la première maison sollicitée (pour ne pas dire cambriolée), les enfants s’étaient progressivement déchainés. N’obéissant qu’avec réticence aux ordres d’Eren, ils ne communiquaient qu’en criant à pleine voix, courraient partout dans la rue au lieu de marcher droit comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel être humain normalement constitué et jetaient du papier toilette enduit de savon liquide sur les voitures appartenant aux gens qui ne leur donnaient rien. Sans compter qu’entre chaque habitation, les petites terreurs se vantaient de leur butin auprès de leurs camarades, ce qui engendrait immanquablement convoitise, disputes et interminables courses-poursuites, si bien que le jeune homme commença à se demander s’ils termineraient le parcours avant le lever du jour.

Heureusement pour lui, Petra avait gracieusement noté des commentaires sur le plan, au-dessus de chaque maison, du genre « celui-ci ne distribue que des biscuits de régime », ou « ceux-là n’aiment pas du tout les enfants, passez votre chemin », ce qui lui permettait d’anticiper les épreuves.

Ils finirent par atteindre une grande maison, à un angle de rue, qu’Eren connaissait bien, car elle avait été autrefois la propriété d’un collègue de son père, qui travaillait dans le commerce mais qui avait fait faillite. La demeure était aujourd’hui abandonnée et source d’histoires abracadabrantes que se racontaient les adolescents pour se faire peur. Il se souvenait avoir été lui-même effrayé de passer devant, plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu’il avait l’âge de chasser les bonbons le soir d’Halloween. Mais ce soir-là, elle était pour lui synonyme de salut, puisqu’elle lui indiquait qu’ils avaient parcouru les deux tiers de leur itinéraire.

Tandis qu’ils passaient devant pour continuer leur chemin, Eren entendit des messes basses dans son dos.

« - C’est la maison que mon frère m’a dit que c’était hanté ! Elle est presque comme Amityville !

\- Et si on y allait ?

\- T’es fou ! Elle est hantée pour de vrai ! Un jour, mon pote rentrait tard du collège et il m’a dit qu’il avait vu une ombre le regarder derrière une fenêtre ! 

Le jeune allemand leva les yeux au ciel devant les piètres tentatives des petites pestes d’effrayer les plus jeunes du groupe, et certainement aussi de s’effrayer eux-mêmes. _C’est vraiment ça que se racontent les gosses pour se foutre la trouille, de nos jours ?_ songea-t-il. Bien que le manoir ne fût plus habité, il restait entretenu par l’agence immobilière chargée de le vendre. La silhouette soi-disant aperçue n’avait pu être que celle d’un électricien ou d’un technicien de surface. 

\- Harry Potter, on veut aller voir la maison hantée !

_Vite, un truc pour les dissuader._

Il se retourna lentement, l’air grave.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-il. Un de mes amis à voulu y aller, une fois. Il est entré dans la maison tout seul parce que personne ne voulait le suivre. Et vous savez quoi ?

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, soignant son effet dramatique.

\- On ne l’a jamais retrouvé !

\- C’est des conneries, cracha l’un des garçons les plus âgés et turbulents du groupe, avec l’agressivité caractéristique des adolescents prêts à contredire la Terre entière.

Eren soupira, poussé à bout.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Je n’ai pas le droit de vous laisser aller là-bas, et il reste bien assez de maisons à aller déranger. La prochaine, c’est un gars qui donne toujours des langues de chats à la pêche, c’est le meilleur bonbon du monde, non ? Alors dépêchez-vous avant qu’il n’y en ait plus. »

Surpris par son élan d’autorité, ils le suivirent à contrecœur, et le jeune homme décida d’ignorer le « trop _relou_ , le mec » qu’il entendit dans son dos.

La demeure suivante se montra en effet particulièrement généreuse et il se plut à penser que les langues de chat avaient apprivoisé les garnements. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu’ils approchaient de leur prochaine cible, il réalisa que son groupe était un peu trop calme, et se souvint de l’un des proverbes fétiches de sa mère. « La parole est d’argent, mais le silence est d’or. Sauf si tu as des enfants. Si tu as des enfants, le silence est suspect ». Se retournant vivement, il toisa ses protégés qui lui renvoyèrent un regard beaucoup trop innocent. En les comptant rapidement, il s’aperçut qu’il en manquait trois.

« - Où sont les énergumènes ? demanda Eren d’un ton dur pour dissimuler sa panique naissante, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ils sont allés faire pipi derrière un buisson, annonça nonchalamment un garçon à l’air un peu benêt.

\- Tous les trois en même temps ?! s’exclama Eren, Vous vous fichez de moi ?

_Ils sont retournés dans cette foutue baraque, c’est sûr._

Le jeune homme leur enjoignit de les suivre jusqu’à une demeure, et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit sur le visage souriant d’une femme, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de les saluer.

\- Madame, l’apostropha-t-il, pouvez-vous surveiller ces enfants quelques minutes s’il vous plait ? J’ai quelque chose d’urgent à faire !

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons.

\- Le premier qui bouge passera la nuit tout seul dans la maison hantée, c’est clair ? » menaça-t-il le reste du groupe qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, avant de détaler en courant.

Il atteignit rapidement la maison abandonnée et grimpa énergiquement au portail, supposant que c’était ce que les trois gamins avaient fait, puis atterrit dans une cour. Il promena un regard circulaire sur les lieux. Il n’y avait visiblement aucun endroit où se cacher. Eren s’approcha de la porte d’entrée et tenta de l’ouvrir, sans succès. Contournant la maison, il tomba sur un jardin plutôt grand.

A travers la pénombre, il distingua une piscine et se figea d’effroi à l’idée que les enfants aient pu se noyer.

« - Les enfants ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. Je sais que vous êtes là, sortez ! C’est très dangereux ici, venez immédiatement !

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Je vais appeler vos parents ! menaça-t-il.

Il n’obtint pas plus de réaction, mais crut apercevoir une ombre bouger au fond du jardin. Soupirant de soulagement, il s’y dirigea et trouva un cabanon de jardin à la porte entrouverte. Y pénétrant sans hésiter, il y trouva une multitude d’outils de jardinage et d’entretien, et de recoins où se cacher.

\- Allez, sortez de là, gronda-t-il. Vous aggravez votre cas.

Un léger gloussement lui parvint de l’extérieur, et il comprit trop tard. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de ressortir, la porte se referma brutalement et le plongea dans le noir.

\- Hé, non, ouvrez tout de suite ! » s’époumona-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire chuter une grande quantité de poussière sur lui.

Il vociféra des menaces en l’air pendant quelques minutes, puis, comprenant qu’il ne serait pas libéré, donna un coup de pied rageur dans une étagère en métal. Haletant, il s’assit par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se résigna à sortir son portable et à appeler Petra, le cœur battant à l’idée des ennuis qui l’attendaient.

**_XXX_ **

Levi laissa échapper un imperceptible gloussement en entendant les enfants crier de peur autant que d’excitation, et sortir de la maison hantée à toute allure.

Erd arriva dans son dos, un café à la main.

« - Si ce sont les cris de terreur des enfants qui te font rire, je te suggère de consulter, le taquina-t-il en lui tendant la boisson. Tu t’en sors ?

Levi baissa les yeux sur le tableau de contrôle aux multiples commandes qui déclenchaient les sons et effets lumineux de la maison hantée. Il avait dû remplacer Berthold d’urgence après que celui-ci leur eut fait faux bond.  

\- J’ai saisi le fonctionnement. Mais j’ai l’impression que même en appuyant au hasard sur n’importe quel bouton, ça leur foutra quand même la trouille.

\- C’est le principal, répondit son ami.

Petra fit soudain irruption sous la tente, pendue à son téléphone.

\- Calme-toi, j’envoie quelqu’un, répétait-elle, en réussissant l’exploit d’avoir une voix apaisante tout en ayant elle-même l’air affolé.

Elle couvrit le micro du téléphone avec sa main.

\- Eren a eu un problème, déclara-t-elle à l’attention de Levi.

\- Oh, comme c’est surprenant. Je n’arrive pas à y croire, ironisa-t-il.

\- Il a l’air terrorisé, le pauvre. Les enfants de son groupe l’ont enfermé dans une remise à outils, quelque part dans le jardin de l’une des maisons. Ce n’est pas drôle, enfin ! s’égosilla-t-elle lorsqu’ils éclatèrent de rire. Levi, vas le chercher, s’il te plait. Apparemment, les gosses sont ingérables, et toi tu fais peur aux enfants. C’est le manoir, au bout de la rue où habite Hanji.

\- Je me demande comment il s’est débrouillé, commenta Erd.

\- C’est Jaeger, grogna le brun. Il n’y a rien à comprendre. D’accord, d’accord, j’y vais », concéda-t-il tandis que Petra le poussait des deux mains vers la sortie.

Il sortit de l’enceinte du lycée et prit le chemin indiqué, en courant plus qu’en marchant. Il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il s’inquiétait légèrement. Il avait rapidement compris qu’Eren était une menace pour sa propre vie, à toujours se jeter la tête la première au-devant des ennuis et des situations délicates. _Il faut au moins ça pour tenir tête aux Alpha ou monter sans protection à un mur d’escalade_ , songea Levi avec une douce émotion qu’il refusa d’identifier comme de la tendresse, mais qui, à son grand effroi, y ressemblait beaucoup.

Il soupira avec agacement en tournant à l’angle d’une rue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce crétin trouve encore le moyen d’attirer son attention ? Eren avait déjà bien trop monopolisé ses pensées, ces derniers jours.

Leur dernière altercation notable remontait à un cours d’art, durant lequel le professeur leur avait fait visionner l’un des longs-métrages les plus méconnus et les moins bien évalués des studios d’animation _Walt Disney_. _Bienvenue chez les Robinsons_ , s’il se souvenait bien. Pratiquement deux heures d’ennui sur fond de scénario plat avec un humour puéril et des graphismes préhistoriques. Lorsque l’enseignante leur avait demandé quelle était, selon eux, la raison de l’échec commercial de ce film, il n’avait pas pu se taire.

« - Parce que le scénario ressemble à un patchwork d’éléments piqués dans d’autres films et que les personnages sont tellement insipides que même Saint-Jaeger n’a pas pu s’y attacher, avait-il lancé avec sarcasme.

Eren s’était tourné vers lui, vexé et embarrassé des rires autour d’eux qui n’étaient pourtant pas réellement moqueurs.

\- C’est faux ! s’était-il exclamé à l’attention générale. C’est vrai que ce film n’est pas le joyau de la filmographie _Disney_ et que je me suis un peu endormi au milieu, déclara-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Mais tout n’est pas à jeter. Ce long métrage est passé inaperçu parce qu’il véhiculait un message auquel tous les enfants ne sont pas sensibles : ce n’est pas parce que l’on est orphelin ou seul que l’on est condamné à le rester. La famille, ce n’est pas forcément celle au sein de laquelle on nait. Ça peut être celle que l’on se construit avec la personne que l’on a choisie. Et je trouve ce genre de message bien plus important que « le prince viendra toujours sauver la princesse ».

Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Levi.

\- Tout le monde dit qu’on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais c’est débile, non ? On choisit bien la personne avec qui l’on veut vivre, et la façon dont on veut élever ses enfants.

Levi ne se souvenait que trop bien du lourd silence qui avait suivi la surprenante déclaration.

\- En tout cas toi, avec ce genre de philosophie parfumée à la fraise, tu ferais une parfaite princesse Disney », avait-il répliqué pour garder la face et déclencher de nouveau l’amusement général.

Il n’avait cependant plus ouvert la bouche jusqu’à la fin de la séance, et avait ruminé de son côté, essayant de pas trop penser à quel point Eren avait eu raison. Il avait aussi terriblement conscience que ce genre de réflexion n’était pas à la portée de n’importe qui. Il était cruellement bien placé pour le savoir. Seule une personne avec le cœur au bon endroit pouvait dire de telles choses, et Eren l’avait fait.

Levi secoua brusquement sa tête. Il venait d’arriver devant le manoir en question, et escalada la grille.

**_XXX_ **

Eren sentit un léger chatouillement sur sa main gauche et poussa une exclamation dégoûtée en chassant ce qu’il devina être une araignée. Il y avait à présent dix minutes qu’il avait appelé Petra à son secours et la jeune fille s’était montrée adorable, mais il n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’elle devait penser de lui.

Il préféra ne pas se focaliser sur les enfants qu’il avait abandonnés à une inconnue ou sur la cuisante humiliation qui l’attendait à son retour au lycée, et préféra reporter son attention sur autre chose. Comme par exemple, les faibles bruits de pas qu’il lui sembla soudain entendre à l’extérieur de la cabane. Il se leva précipitamment et frappa à la porte.

« - Il y a quelqu’un ? Je suis là ! Petra ?

Il entendit un bruit grinçant de l’autre côté de la porte, et recula, aux anges, pour qu’elle puisse s’ouvrir. Son sourire s’effaça lorsqu’apparut dans l’encadrement une silhouette au visage masqué, vêtue d’un tablier d’abattoir tâché de sang et tenant fermement un pied de biche. Vulnérabilisé par la pénombre et ses nerfs à vifs, Eren poussa un cri de peur un peu trop aigu pour sa dignité et eut un vif mouvement de recul qui le fit trébucher sur un râteau et tomber assis par terre.

\- C’est moi, espèce de crétin.

Levi – parce que c’était lui – tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. Eren l’ignora et se releva d’un bond pour se jeter au cou du brun et le serrer dans ses bras, encore secoué par toutes ces émotions. Levi en lâcha son pied de biche.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, plaisanta-t-il pour se donner contenance. 

Le jeune allemand sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait et le relâcha brusquement. Il s’éloigna, ne sachant pas ce qui le troublait le plus : le fait qu’il venait d’enlacer Levi ou le fait que celui-ci n’avait même pas cherché à le repousser.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?!  s’écria-t-il en pointant le visage de son homologue du doigt.

Une sorte de demi-masque affublé de mandibules en métal dissimulait la bouche de Levi. Celui-ci s’esclaffa avant de retirer l’accessoire, qui, sans étouffer sa voix, la rendait moins intelligible.

\- Eh bien, c’est mon déguisement. Tu n’as jamais vu Hannibal Lecter ?

Eren le toisa de la tête au pied. Ce qu’il avait pris pour un tablier de boucher était en réalité une espèce de toge semblable à celle dont on habillait les patients des hôpitaux.

\- Une camisole de force ? Tu as enfin compris que ta place est à l’asile, félicitations !

\- Dixit celui qui s’est fait séquestrer par des enfants.

\- C’est de ta faute ! s’écria Eren tandis qu’ils ressortaient du jardin. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été avec moi !

Levi, qui venait de franchir le portail, se retourna, intrigué, et scruta son compagnon à travers la grille. Il enroula ses mains aux barreaux et se pencha vers lui.

\- Oh, je t’ai manqué, Jaeger ?

\- Tais-toi, je dis juste qu’on aurait dû être deux.

\- Allez, sors de là. On va aller chercher les enfants que tu as lâchement abandonnés. »

**_XXX_ **

La mésaventure ne fut pas aussi lourde de conséquences qu’Eren ne l’avait craint. Lorsqu’ils retournèrent chercher le groupe, les enfants étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon de la maison en question et jouaient à tour de rôle avec une console appartenant sûrement à l’enfant qui vivait là. Ils suivirent sans rechigner leurs deux accompagnateurs après que ces derniers eussent fini de s’excuser platement auprès de la maîtresse de maison.

Eren et Levi les reconduisirent ensuite dans l’enceinte du lycée, où ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les trois terreurs qui avaient enfermé Eren, en train de raconter une version abracadabrante des faits à une Petra largement sceptique. Ils nièrent en bloc avoir piégé leur accompagnateur dans un cabanon et celui-ci ne chercha pas à leur faire cracher le morceau, trop content de se débarrasser d’eux.

Il chercha ses amis du regard, et aperçut Mikasa en pleine conversation avec Marco. Christa, elle, riait avec entrain, accrochée au bras de Reiner, sous le regard meurtri d’Ymir, assise un peu plus loin. Le cœur d’Eren se serra pour elle, mais son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu’il repéra Jean et Armin assis devant un stand. Il se dirigea vers eux sans hésiter, et intercepta la fin de l’histoire que Jean était en train de raconter au blond.

« - …Et alors, la petite fille cachée sous la couette entendit une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, et qui lui disait : « Je suis dans le salon, Chloé, je suis dans les escaliers, Chloé, je suis dans le couloir, Chloé, je suis dans ta chambre, Chloé, je suis à côté DE TOI ! » cria-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter violemment Armin qui éclata de rire en cachant son visage contre le biceps du grand brun.

Eren, qui allait les interpeller, se ravisa devant cette scène. Il comprit qu’il serait de trop s’il allait leur tenir compagnie. Penaud, il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment vers qui se tourner, jusqu’à ce que Levi vienne le trouver en agitant un trousseau de clés devant lui.

\- Ce sont les clés du gymnase, expliqua-t-il. Allons-nous doucher avant que les parents ne reviennent, tu n’es vraiment pas présentable. »

Leur escapade de la soirée les avait en effet laissés couverts de toiles d’araignées et de poussière.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les vestiaires et se déshabillèrent en silence, dos à dos. Au bout d’un moment, la curiosité fut trop forte et Eren jeta un regard distrait par-dessus son épaule. Levi était torse nu et pianotait rapidement sur son téléphone, l’air concentré, si bien qu’il ne le remarqua pas. Et heureusement, car les joues d’Eren rivalisaient désormais avec un panneau de signalisation. _Tu es ridicule_ , se sermonna-t-il vigoureusement. _C’est un dos, comment un dos peut te perturber comme ça ?_ Mais il n’y avait rien à faire, le jeune allemand était déstabilisé. Déstabilisé par la nuque rasée qui était penchée sur le téléphone, déstabilisé par les deux creux que formaient les muscles de Levi dans le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus des fesses.

Le pauvre garçon sentit alors une chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre et, terrifié, partit s’enfermer dans l’une des douches.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé de se nettoyer sommairement, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre les stands. Mais sur le chemin, Levi lui saisit soudain le bras et lui fit signe d’être silencieux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Marco et Jean étaient assis sur un banc, et ce dernier semblait en proie à une crise existentielle.

« - Ecoute, ce n’est pas compliqué.

\- Bien sûr que c’est compliqué, Marco ! Je n’ai jamais rien eu à faire d’aussi compliqué !

\- Si ça te parait compliqué, Jean, ça veut dire que tu n’es pas sûr de toi et que tu devrais atten-

\- Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec, ça ! Ce que je ressens est parfaitement clair dans ma tête.  Je… je l’aime, c’est une certitude, je le sais. Le problème, c’est que c’est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que lui ressens, je ne sais pas comment va réagir ma mère, et nos amis ? Et si ça les choquait ? Et ses amis à lui ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas, et-

\- Je pense qu’Armin est assez intelligent pour avoir conscience de tout ça. Le seul moyen d’être fixé, c’est d’être honnête avec lui.

\- Je pourrais perdre son amitié. C’est un risque que je refuse de prendre.

Une brindille craqua et les deux garçons se retournèrent.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Jean en avisant Eren. Pas toi, pas maintenant !

\- Vous avez tout entendu, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Marco.

Levi et Eren échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune allemand de but en blanc.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J’en dis que si jamais tu fais souffrir Armin, je t’arracherai les testicules et je te les ferai porter en guise de boucles d’oreilles. Et ça, ce n’est rien à côté de ce que te fera Mikasa.

A côté de lui, Levi lui jeta un coup d’œil presque intimidé.

\- Cependant, reprit Eren à l’attention de Jean, je ne m’opposerai pas à ce que tu tentes quelque chose. Tu as l’air sincère, alors finis de pleurnicher sur les genoux de Marco, vas t’acheter du courage et parle à Armin. Il ressent la même chose que toi, de toute façon, ça crève les yeux.

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s’éloigna, suivi par un Levi étrangement silencieux, qui n’avait de toute façon plus rien à faire là.

\- C’est tellement ironique d’entendre ça de la bouche d’un mec qui ne se rend même pas compte de ses propres sentiments ! » cracha Jean sous le regard compatissant de son ami. 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour le moment ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. AO3 est un excellent site qui mérite de voir son fandom francophone se développer, mais ça n'arrivera que si les échanges vont dans les deux sens. :) 
> 
> A bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
